DONT GO BESIDE ME
by kim yuree
Summary: Seorang wanita bernama baekhyun yang jatuh cinta kepada sang pria bernama chanyeol. harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sang pria rupanya telah dijodohkan oleh seseorang wanita lain tak bukan temannya sendiri. Hingga gadis yg bernama baekhyun tersebut hamil tanpa diketahui park chanyeol Akankah cinta mereka bisa diperjuangkan ?
1. 1

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim Yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-Na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap 1**

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki seseorang seperti berlarian yang menggema di penjuru sebuah apartemen yang bisa di bilang tidak terlalu mewah dan mahal.

Seseorang itu berlarian dengan mata yang sembab dan baju yang basah kuyup karena terkena air hujan di luar sana, kaki mungil nya terus mencobanya untuk berlari dan menghiraukan orang orang yang berlalu lalang di apartemen itu menatap nya bingung.

Tak jarang seseorang itu juga menabrak orang orang yang ada di apartemen itu, dan seseorang itu tidak memerdulikannya, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah kekasihnya.

Akhirnya seseorang yang berlarian itu pun sampai disebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang bernomor 88 dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan air mata yang terus mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

Baru saja seseorang itu ingin mengetuk pintu di hadapannya, tapi pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dan nampak lah namja yang tampan dan berperawakan tinggi dan mata yang cukup bulat memandangnya terkejut karna melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang begitu pucat, kedinginan dan badan yang menggigil.

"hiks hiks yeolli hiks" yeogja itu menangis dan terus memukul-mukul dada bidang sang kekasih yang ternyata park chanyeol.

"kau jahat yeolli hiks kau jahat hikss, aku hiks aku membencimu hiks kenapa kau tega lakukan ini padaku bodoh waeyo hiks?" yeogja itu terus memukul mukul dada bidang chanyeol dan sedikit berteriak.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja membiarkan yeogja itu terus memukulnya, rasa sakit yeogja itu lebih dalam dari pada dirinya –pikir chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tak tahan mendengar tangisan kekasihnya langsung membawanya kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap surai yeogja itu dengan lembut.

Yeogja itu terus meronta minta dilepaskan di pelukan chanyeol dan terus menangis di dada bidang chanyeol.

"mianhe baek, jongmal mianhe" ucap chanyeol pada sang kekasih yang ternyata baekhyun.

"hiks kumohon yeolli hiks kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks" ucap baekhyun yang mulai membalas pelukan chanyeol.

"maafkan aku baek, aku tidak bisa maafkan aku..kau pasti menemukan namja yang lebih baik dan yang lebih bisa mencintaimu dari pada aku, kumohon maafkan aku."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu dari mulut chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya kasar dan menatap chanyeol tidak percaya, air matanyanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

PLAK ...

Baekhyun yang geram dan merasa di permainkan pun langsung menampar pipi kiri chanyeol dengan keras, dan matanya menatap tajam pada arah sang kekasih.

"KAU BRENGSEK PARK CHANYEOL, KAU BRENGSEK INI YANG KAU BILANG AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUK KU? INI YANG KAU KATAKAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKAN KU? INI YANG KAU KATAKAN AKAN TERUS MENCINTAIKU? DAN INI YANG PADA AKHIRNYA KAU BERIKAN PADAKU? KAU MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG LAIN LALU MENINGGALKANKU SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAH?" baekyun nampak geram dan membentak chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

chanyeol hanya diam menunduk dan menahan tangis saat kekasihnya membentaknya, wajah nya yang terlihat selalu ceria dengan cengiran khasnya, kini hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap sang kekasih yang menatapnya tajam dan tidak percaya.

"jangan pernah coba mendekatiku lagi hiks hiks dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal selama ini yeolli hiks, chukkae untuk pernikahan mu nanti semoga kau bahagia dengannya yeolli" ucap baekhyun yang langsung berbalik meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih setia berdiam diri dan mulai menatap punggung baekhyun yang mulai pergi menjauh.

"mianhe, saranghae byun baekhyun." Gumam chanyeol pelan setelah baekhyun benar benar meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"hiks hiks aku tidak mau appa, aku tidak mau aku masih mencintai jongin appa aku masih mencintainya" ucap yeogja bermata bulat yang sekarang berada di pelukan sang eomma yixing.

"apa yang kau harapkan dari anak si brengsek itu kim kyungoo?" ucap sang appa suho yang berteriak di depan wajah kyungsoo.

"hiks tapi jongin tidak tau apa-apa appa ku mohon aku mencintai jongin appa aku mencintainya hiks" ucap kyungsoo yeogja bermata bulat itu lagi yang sekarang sudah berlutut di depan sang appa.

"yeobbo sudahlah biarkan kyungsoo menentukan pilihannya sendiri, kasian dia" ucap sang eomma yixing yang membela kyungsoo.

"aku tidak akan pernah merestuinya dengan anak si brengsek itu, dan kau kyungsoo pergilah ke kamarmu sekarang kau harus siap karna pernikahanmu akan berlangsung 2 hari lagi." Ucap suho sang appa tegas pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi yeogja itu hanya menangis saat sang eomma membantunya berdiri dan mengantarnya kekamarnya.

Yixing merasa bersalah melihat anak semata wayangnya harus menderita dan bersedih seperti ini, karna bagaimana pun suho membenci keluarga jongin karna Wu yi fan ayah dari jongin selalu berusaha merebut yixing dulu dari suho, dan itu membuat suho membencinya sampai sekarang walaupun yifan sudah mempunyai istri yang bernama huang zi tao yang sekarang bermarga wu.

"maafkan eomma chagi, ini semua salah eomma" ucap yixing yang merasa bersalah pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap eommanya sedih lalu memeluknya dengan erat

"gwenchanna eomma, ini bukan salah eomma mungkin jongin memang benar bukan jodohku" ucap kyungsoo yang menahan tangisnya tidak mau sang eomma yang terus terusan merasa bersalah.

"appa takut kehilangan eomma sehingga appa melakukan ini padaku, jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja eomma" lanjut kyungsoo dan mendapat anggukan dari sang eomma.

Kyungsoo dan jongin memang tau penyebab appanya tidak menyukai keluarga wu, ia tau suho sangat takut kehilangan yixing eommanya sehingga ia pun tidak menyukai jongin anak dari wi yifan dan huang zitao.

Yixing pun melepas kan pelukan itu dan tersenyum menatap kyungsoo

"tidurlah, kau harus beristirahat" ucap sang eomma yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo, yixing pun keluar dari kamar kyungsoo dan menutup pitu kamar itu, setelah menutupnya yixing masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar kyungsoo.

"maafkan eomma chagi" ucap yixing nanar melihat pintu kamar anaknya yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

Gadis mungil dan manis itu pun masih saja setia menangis di dalam kamarnya, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dan sedikit mengering.

Gadis mungil yang ternyata baekhyun itu mengabil bingkai foto yang berada di pinggir nakas meja dekat ranjang nya dan tersenyum miris melihat foto itu, tak lama ia melempar bingkai foto itu ke dinding dan membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping, baekhyun kembali melihat sebuah surat undangan yang berada di ranjang nya dan mengambilnya lalu mulai terisak kembali.

"hiks siks waeyo? Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku yeolli waeyo? AAARRRGGHH" teriak baekhyun yang melempar surat undangan itu.

 **Flash back on**

Baekhyun sedang asik menyesap susu strowberry pesanannya tadi di sebuah kedai bersama luhan sahabatnya dan dongsaengnya sehun.

"kenapa noona tidak mengajak chanyeol hyung?" tanya sehun dongsaeng tercintanya.

"hufft sepertinya chayeol sedang sibuk bekerja di perusahaan barunya itu, noona tidak bisa menghubunginya." Ucap baekhyun yang menunjukan raut wajah sedih

"kau tenang saja baek bukankah dia bekerja juga untukmu, agar chanyeol cepat cepat menikahimu" ucap luhan menggoda baekhyun.

Ne chanyeol dan baekhyun bukan dari keluarga kaya raya, bisa di bilang mereka dari keluarga yang sangat biasa saja, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karna sebuah kecelakaan dan baekhyun hanya bekerja menjadi seorang penyanyi di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar dan mewah yang mampu membuatya membiayai hidupnya juga sehun dongsaengnya.

Dan chanyeol hanya kariawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan, dan sekarang chanyeol tengah bekerja di sebuah perusaahan besar , kim corp bahkan perusahaan itu termasuk 3 perusahaan terbesar di korea.

Entahlah bagaimana caranya chanyeol bisa masuk ke perusahaan itu baekhyun nampak bingung.

berbeda dengan luhan yang memang pada dasarnya dari keluarga kaya raya yang berasal dari china, dan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda di seoul karna permintaan orang tuanya, agar luhan kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya.

"jadi apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku hah?" tanya baekhyun pada luhan dan sehun

"besok luhan akan berlibur ke china noona, dan boleh kah aku ikut dengannya? Hanya seminggu" tanya sehun yang tak lupa memasang aygonya pada baekhyun.

"mwo? Annio kau tidak boleh ikut" jawab baekhyun datar

"ya baek, kau tenang saja aku tidak akan menelantarkan kekasihku disana" ucap luhan kesal yang tidak mendapat izin dari baekhyun.

Ne luhan dan sehun adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat baekhyun memperkenalkan luhan pada sehun.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu sehun, hufft baiklah aku mengizinkan mu pergi tapi kalian jangan pernah macam-macam selagi tidak ada aku" ucap baekhyun yang diangguki oleh sehun dan luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja mengantar sehun dan luhan ke bandara untuk pergi ke china, tangan mungil nya menyentuh kenop pintu rumahnya dan mulai masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dan merogoh ponselnya di saku dan mencari kontak seseorang, ia mulai menghubunginya tpi tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari sebrang sana, yang ada malah terdengar suara operator.

"kau kemana yeolli?" gumam baekhyun yang tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari kemarin dari chanyeol.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari depan rumah baekhyun, baekhyun mulai beranjak dari ranjang untuk membukakan pintu

Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat mengetahui seseorang di depan rumahnya yang tidak ia kenali.

"apa ini kediaman rumah byun baekhyun?" tanya orang itu

"ne, aku baekhyun kau siapa?" tanya baekhyun bingung.

"saya diminta oleh tuan chanyeol untuk memberikan undangan ini pada anda" ucap orang itu yang menyerahkan surat undangan pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung mengambil undangan itu darinya

"kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap orang itu lagi dan diangguki oleh baekhyun

"terima kasih" ucap baekhyun tersenyum

Baekhyun langsung membawa undangan itu ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai membuka undangan itu, matanya kini membulat saat melihat nama yang tertera di undangan itu, hatinya terasa sesak dan air matanya kini mulai menumpuk.

"park chanyeol – kim kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun lirih

"tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin hiks" tangis baekhyun yang terisak lalu melempar undangan itu ke ranjang nya dan berlari keluar rumah dan menerobos hujan yang begitu deras.

 **Flash back off**


	2. 2

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"park chanyeol – kim kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun lirih

"tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin hiks" tangis baekhyun yang terisak lalu melempar undangan itu ke ranjang nya dan berlari keluar rumah dan menerobos hujan yang begitu deras.

 **Flash back off**

 **Chap 2**

Baekhyun Yeogja mungil dan cantik itu kini membuka matanya perlahan, membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya lewat celah jendela mata sipitnya kini mulai terbuka dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Ne baekhyun tertidur semalaman karna terlalu lelah menangis terus-terusan kini matanya mulai sedikit membengkak.

Tangan mungilnya mulai mencari benda persegi panjang yang ada di ranjangnya dan mulai melihat-lihat apakah ada panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti saat ingin mengetikan pesan pada kekasihnya itu, ia ingat bahwa sekarang ia sudah bukan siapa siapa lagi untuknya.

"hiks hiks aku membencimu yeolli hiks aku membencimu" isak baekhyun yang mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

Kaki mungilnya kini mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya, dan terlihat wajahnya yang pucat karna kehujanan semalam mungkin ia demam.

Ia hanya sendiri dirumah itu karna sehun yang belum pulang berlibur dengan luhan ke china.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat lesu menuju ruangan kerja di kantornya, sama sekali tidak ada semangat apapun untuk bekerja, kaki panjang nya kini sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

Terpampang sebuah tulisan di meja ruangan itu yang bertuliskan "manager" di papan nama meja itu.

Ne chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan calon mertuanya, tidak tanggung-tanggung calon mertuanya itu pun menjadikan chanyeol seorang manager di perusaahn nya itu.

Chanyeol menduduki dirinya di sebuah kursi dan mulai mengambil ponselnya di sebuah saku celananya.

Dengan lembut jari-jarinya mengelus wallpaper yang ada di ponselnya, dan mata yang mulai memerah menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"maafkan aku baekki, aku memang brengsek" ucap chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menitikan air matanya dan mengusapnya dengan kasar.

Sementara di lain tempat terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang terduduk di sebuah taman.

Sepasang kekasih itu nampak terdiam satu sama lain tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun setelah sang yeogja memintanya mengakhiri hubungan dengannya, hingga pada akhirnya sang namja membuka suara dengan mata yang memerah dan menatap yeogja chingunya dengan tajam.

"pergilah" ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah wu jongin anak dari wu yifan.

Bukannya pergi sang yeogja yang ternyata kyungsoo malah memeluk jongin dengan erat, jongin masih belum membalas pelukan sang yeogja chingu karna hatinya yang terlampau sakit harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan yeogja chingunya.

"maafkan aku jongin hiks maafkan aku, kumohon jangan membenciku hiks kumohon jongin" ucap kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menangis di dekapan jongin

Jongin masih belum membalas pelukan sang yeogja chingu dan dengan perlahan tangan nya mendorong kyungsoo untuk melepaskan pelukannnya dengan perasaan dan hati yang tidak rela.

Dengan air mata yang mulai terjatuh, kakinya mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terisak dan menatap jongin dengan tatapan sedih dan bersalah.

Dengan langkah bergetar dan air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya jongin merasakan hatinya benar-benar sesak saat mendengar kyungsoo memutuskannya dan mengucapkan akan menikah dengan namja lain pilihan appanya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok ... terdengar ketukan pintu dari arah ruangan chanyeol, dengan terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya ia menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk.

"appa? Apa yang appa lakukan disini?" tanya chanyeol yang terkejut karna kehadiran appanya yang tiba-tiba.

"apa kau sedang sibuk chanyeol?" tanya sang appa pada chanyeol.

"annio, aku hanya menandatangani dokumen-dokumen ini" balas chanyeol sambil menunjuk tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya.

Dengan perlahan sang appa mendekati chanyeol dan mengelus punggung chanyeol lembut.

"seharusnya kau tidak bekerja, besok kan hari pernikahnmu dengan kim kyungsoo, seharusnya kau membeli cincin pernikahanmu dengan nya" ucap sang appa yang tersenyum pada chanyeol dan mendapat senyum yang di paksakan oleh chanyeol

"aku akan membelinya nanti malam bersamanya appa" ucap chanyeol yang datar menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

"chanyeol kau tidak harus menikah dengannya jika kau tidak mau, kau harus benar-benar memikirkan ini, appa tidak mau kau menyesalinya dan appa tau kau masih mencintai baekhyun, maafkan appa nak maafkan appa " ucap sang appa yang melihat anaknya terlihat sendu dan sedih.

"gwenchanna aku akan melupakannya appa, kau tidak usah hawatir lagi pula ini cara satu-satunya agar kita melunasi hutang-hutang appa pada kim ahjushi dan aku tidak mau melihat appa di penjara karna tidak bisa membayar hutang-hutang itu." Ucap chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada sang appa

Ne chanyeol menikah dengan kyungsoo memang terpaksa karna kim suho yang memberi syarat pada appa chanyeol untuk melunasi hutang-hutannya, chanyeol harus mau menikah dengan kyungsoo yang notaben anaknya karna suho benar-benar tidak mau anaknya terjatuh pada pelukan anak dari keluarga wu.

Dan suho mengancam park kangta appa chanyeol jika tidak bisa membayar hutangnya ia akan menjebloskannya ke penjara.

.

.

.

Drrtt..drrt... ponsel baekhyun nampak bergetar menandakan ada panngilan yang masuk, dengan cepat baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"yeobseo?" ucap baekhyun pada orang di sebrang sana

"noona, aku ada kabar bahagia untukmu" ucap orang disebrang sana yang ternyata sehun

"kabar apa?" tanya baekhyun lirih

"noona gwenchanna? Kenapa suara mu terlihat aneh?" ucap sehun yang mulai hawatir pada baekhyun.

"apa maksudmu? Noona baik-baik saja mungkin suara noona habis karna terlalu banyak meyanyi" jawab baekhyun yang tentu saja berbohong karna tidak mau membuat dongsaengnya hawatir dan tau masalahnya dengan chanyeol.

"ah benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu beristirahatlah noona, aku akan menceritakan kabar bahagia nya nanti setelah aku pulang saranghae noona" ucap sehun yang langsung memutus panggilannya secara sepihak

Baekhyun hanya maklum dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya yang tidak sopan dan menyebalkan itu, dengan perlahan baekhyun melempar ponselnya di atas ranjang dan menuju keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri.

Belum sampai tiga langkah kakinya terhenti karna ponselnya yang bergetar lagi, dan mulai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat melihat nama yang menghubunginya, itu adalah bosnya ia pasti akan memarahi baekhyun karna semalam tidak bekerja untuk menyayi.

Dengan perlahan baekhyun mulai mengangkat panggilan itu dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"ya kenapa lama sekali mengngkatnya hah?"

"mianhe jongdae-ah aku baru selesai mandi" ucap baekhyun pada jongdae bosnya.

Baekhyun memang dekat dengan bosnya karna memang bosnya itu adalah teman semasa senior high school nya dulu, dan memang pada dasarnya jongdae juga tidak mau mendengar baekhyun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel bos.

"kenapa kau semalam tidak bekerja hah? Kau tau aku bingung mencari penggantimu untuk menyanyi, bahkan ponselmu tidak aktif semalaman aku tidak mau tau malam ini kau harus bekerja karna nanti malam ada tamu special yang akan datang" ucap jongdae panjang lebar pada baekhyun dan di balas anggukan oleh baekhyun yang tentu saja tidak di lihat oleh jongdae.

"YA jawab aku baek?" lanjut jongdae lagi pada baekhyun"

"ne" ucap baekhyun singkat langsung menutup panggilannya dan memijit pelipisnya bingung.

Karna ia memang masih belum mood untuk masuk bekerja, tapi baekhyun ingin melupakan chanyeol mungkin saja dengan menyanyi akan membuatnya lupa dengan kekasihnya chanyeol, ah annio mungkin mantan kekasih.

Tbc..


	3. 3

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"YA jawab aku baek?" lanjut jongdae lagi pada baekhyun"

"ne" ucap baekhyun singkat langsung menutup panggilannya dan memijit pelipisnya bingung.

Karna ia memang masih belum mood untuk masuk bekerja, tapi baekhyun ingin melupakan chanyeol mungkin saja dengan menyanyi akan membuatnya lupa dengan kekasihnya chanyeol, ah annio mungkin mantan kekasih.

 **Chap 3**

Kini chanyeol sedang duduk diruang tamu rumah kim kyungsoo menunggu calon istrinya untuk berkencan dan membeli cincin pernikahannya untuk besok.

Sedikit mendadak mungkin membeli cincin pernikahan saat hari itu datang besok, tapi salahkan saja kim suho yang mempercepat pernikahan itu yang seharusnya berlangsung 2 minggu lagi.

Sebenarnya chanyeol tidak berniat untuk berkencan tapi kim suho calon mertuanya meminta chanyeol untuk mengajak kyungsoo berkencan dan makan malam di sebuah restoran mahal.

Chanyeol memang sudah sering bertemu dengan kyungsoo saat dia pun masih menjalin hubungannya dengan baekhyun.

Dan terlihat yeogja bermata bulat yang menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan hati-hati karna memakai sepatu highils yang cukup tinggi, yeogja itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih selututnya dan rambut yang menggerai lurus rapih tidak memakai hiasan apapun dan membuatnya cukup terlihat cantik sekarang dimata seorang park chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya matanya cukup membulat saat melihat calon istrinya yang begitu sangat cantik, walaupun dia masih menomor satukan baekhyunnya lah yang paling cantik di hatinya.

"kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu oppa? Apa aku terlihat berlebihan?" ucap kyungsoo yang merasa heran karna di perhatikan seperti itu oleh chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai tersadar dari keterpesonaannya melihat kyungsoo dan tersenyum menunjukan gigi-gigi yang rapihnya pada kyungsoo.

"tidak, kau terlihat cantik" jawab chanyeol yang dijawab sebuah senyuman oleh kyungsoo.

"ayo kita berangkat nanti terlalu malam" lanjut chanyeol lagi yang sekarang menggenggam tangan kyungsoo menuju arah mobilnya.

.

.

.

Kini kyungsoo dan chanyeol sedang berada di perjalanan menuju sebuah restoran yang sudah appanya persiapkan untuk mereka berdua berkencan.

Chanyeol nampak berkeringat dingin saat calon mertuanya mengirimkan sebuah pesan alamat restoran yang akan ia kencani bersama kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang aneh melihat chanyeol hanya memandangnya bingung

"apa kau sakit oppa?" tanya kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menempelkan telapak tanganya pada dahi chanyeol

"ggwenchanna"ucap chanyeol yang masih gugup dan badan yang cukup gemetar

Chanyeol sangat tau alamat restoran itu karna ia memang sering kesana untuk mengantar atau menjemput baekhyun jika bekerja.

Dan sekarang ia harus datang kesana sebagai orang yang membooking restoran itu untuk berkencan, chanyeol sangat takut jiika harus bertemu dengan baekhyun.

Sudah cukup ia melukai hati baekhyun tapi sekarang apa ia harus melukainya lagi dengan membuatnya melihat ia berkencan dengan kyungsoo.

.

.

Malam ini baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik, dengan gaun berwarna merah muda yang begitu cantik ditambah tatanan rambut yang rapih dan sengaja dibuat gelungan, biasanya baekhyun selalu menggeraikan rambutnya tapi entahlah malam ini ia ingin tampil berbeda dari biasanya.

Baekhyun memoleskan sedikit eyeliner pada matanya agar terlihat lebih cantik lagi, minho teman yang cukup dekat dengan baekhyun nampak terpesona dengan kecantikan yeogja di hadapannya itu

"malam ini kau benar-benar cantik baek" puji minho pada baekhyun

"ya, lalu kemarin-kemarin aku tidak cantik begitu?" ucap baekhyun yang sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"annio, malam ini kau sangat sangat cantik" ucap minho lagi yang sekarang membuat pipi baekhyun memerah karna malu.

"tapi kenapa kau mengikat rambutmu? Bukankah kau lebih suka menggerai rambutmu karna itu juga yang disukai chanyeol darimu" lanjut minho lagi pada baekhyun, minho sebenarnya merasakan sedikit sesak di hatinya karna harus mengucapkan yang disukai chanyeol dari baekhyun.

Benar, minho memang menyukai baekhyun dari awal pertama dia masuk bekerja disini sebagai pelayan restoran.

Baekhyun nampak terdiam dengan ucapan minho barusan, ne chanyeol memang lebih suka jika baekhyun menggerai rambutnya dari pada harus mengikatnya, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya bukan jika dia mengikat rambutnya

Dan perlu di ingat baekhyun belum menceritakan soal hubungannya sekarang dengan chanyeol pada siapa pun termasuk minho dan sehun sekalipun.

"entahlah aku hanya ingin mengikat rambutku" ucap baekhyun pelan dan cukup di dengar oleh minho.

Tak lama datang jongdae bos sekaligus pemilik restoran itu yang meminta baekhyun untuk bersiap-siap naik ke panggung

"baek ayo cepat bersiap kepanggung pasangan itu sebentar lagi akan datang" ucap jongdae yang diangguki oleh baekhyun

"ya minho kenapa kau ada disini? Cepat siapkan hidangannya untuk mereka"lanjutnya lagi yang diangguki oleh minho dan melaangkah kan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

DEG cukup lama baekhyun mematung diatas panggung karna harus melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sangat sakit, air matanya kini mulai menumpuk di kelopak matanya.

Ne baekhyun terkejut ternyata orang yang membooking restoran itu ternyata mantan kekasih yang masih dicintainya sekarang.

Bukan hanya baekhyun jongdae, minho dan karyawan lainnya pun nampak terkejut karna memang mereka mengenal siapa5 pasangan itu lebih tepatnya mereka mengenal namja itu.

Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka jika chanyeol namja itu ternyata telah menyakiti seorang hati byun baekhyun, mereka semua sangat tau dan mengenal chanyeol karna chanyeol memang orang yang humor dan cukup dekat juga dengan jongdae.

Kini tatapan chanyeol beralih pada yeogja mungil yang sedang berdiri mematung di atas panggung dengan perasaan bersalah, chanyeol merasakan saat orang-orang disana memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Kyungsoo yang juga merasakan aura tatapan itu mulai bingung dan sedikit takut dengan keadaan di hadapannya ini.

"kenapa mereka semua menatap kita seperti itu oppa?" bisik kyungsoo di telinga chanyeol,sedikit berjinjit karna tinggi chanyeol yang lumayan cukup jauh darinya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang pada kyungsoo, dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"mereka hanya terpesona melihat mu yang sangat cantik" ucap chanyeol pada kyungsoo

Air mata itu kini mulai terjatuh di pelupuk matanya saat meliahat mantan kekasihnya tersenyum manis pada orang lain, biasanya senyuman itu hanya ia berikan pada dirinya.

Tapi sekarang apa? Apa chanyeol sudah membagi senyuman itu pada orang lain? Memang hanya sebuah senyuman tapi senyuman itu biasanya selalu menghangatkan hati baekhyun.

Pasangan itu kyungsoo dan chanyeol kini duduk berhadapan sambil mendengar alunan musik piano dan suara dari baekhyun yang membuat suasana cukup romantis untuk pasangan itu.

Minho datang membawa sebuah minuman dan makanan untuk kedua pasangan itu, matanya menatap tajam ke arah chanyeol saat memberikan itu, chanyeol yang melihat tatapan tajam itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo dan sesekali megajaknya untuk bergurau.

Baekhyun dengan perasaan dan hati yang hancur menahan semua gejolak di hatinya dan menahan tangisnya saat harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis untuk mantan kekasihnya itu.

Matanya tidak sanggup melihat pasangan itu ia hanya menundukan kepalanya saat memainkan jari-jarinya diatas piano dan mulai bernyanyi dengan air mata yang keluar membasahinya perlahan.

(*ini salah satu lagu favorit author, aku rasa lirik ini cukup cocok untuk baekhyun yang lagi galau :D Stand by me, walaupun engga sesuai musiknya :D)

 _When the nigh has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see no_

 _I won't be afraid just as long as you stand, stand by me so darling,_

 _darling stand by me, oh stand by me oh stand, stand by me if the sky_

 _that we look upon should tumble and fall and the mountain should crumble to the sea i won't cry no, i won't shed a tear just as long as you stand_

 _stand by me._

 _stand by me._

 _stand by me._

minho dan jongdae yang melihat bekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan wajah yang begitu kasihan pada yeogja mungil itu.

"aiishh brengsek kenapa bisa-bisanya dia menyakiti baekhyun?" geram jongdae yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"aku harus menghabisi dia sekarang juga" ucap minho yang dicegah oleh jongdae

"jangan bercanda, kau hanya akan merusak semuanya" jawab jongdae yang berusaha menahan lengan minho.

.

.

.

Sama halnya dengan namja tampan berkulit tan ini yang ternyata kim jongin, kini sedang mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul setir mobilnya denagn kasar.

"hiks jangan tinggalkan aku kyungi hiks jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon" gumam jongin sambil terus memukul-mukul setir mobilnya.

Jongin nampak benar-benar sakit hati sekarang karna harus melihat sang kekasih memakaikan cincin pernikahn pada orang lain

Jongin memang mengikuti kyungsoo saat yeogja bermata bulat itu membeli sebuah cincin pernikahan dan hatinya berdenyut sangat sakit saat melihat sang kekasih mencoba memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis chanyeol.

Jongin terus mengikuti kyungsoo dari belakang sampai akhirnya mobil yang dilajukan chanyeol dan kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah restoran yang mewah.

Jongin memang sengaja tidak mengikutinya kedalam, karna dia tidak mau membuat hatinya bertambah sakit jika harus melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit.

"tidakkah kau mengerti jika aku sangat mencintaimu? Kenapa kau menyerah kyungi? Waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak mau berjuang denganku?" isak jongin sedikit lirih.

Tbc..


	4. 4

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Jongin memang sengaja tidak mengikutinya kedalam, karna dia tidak mau membuat hatinya bertambah sakit jika harus melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit.

"tidakkah kau mengerti jika aku sangat mencintaimu? Kenapa kau menyerah kyungi? Waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak mau berjuang denganku?" isak jongin sedikit lirih.

 **Chap 4**

Baekhyun nampak terisak di sebuah ruangan pakaian ganti, tubuhnya nampak bergetar sedari tadi, hatinya benar-benar sakit seraya di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum bahkan ini lebih sakit.

Minho yang mendengar isakan itu merasa hatinya juga ikut merasa sakit, orang yang dicintainya harus terluka seperti ini

Dengan keberaniannya ia melangkahkan kaki nya masuk keruangan itu dan mendekap tubuh rapuh itu dengan hangat dan menenggelamkan wajah baekhyun di dada bidangnya.

"uljima.. ku mohon jangan menangis baek" ucap minho pada baekhyun

Baekhyun masih saja menangis ia mulai membalas pelukan minho dengan hangat seolah ingin menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat rapuh sekarang, dan membutuhkan bahu seseorang untuk menenagkannya walaupun biasanya chanyeol yang selalu memberi bahunya pada saat baekhyun menangis.

Tapi sekarang chanyeol lah yang membuatnya menangis dan membiarkannya menangis di bahu orang lain.

"hiks..hiks aku membencinya oppa hiks aku membencinya" tangis baekhyun yang mulai pecah

"aku berjanji akan membuat mu menyesal karna telah menyakitinya chanyeol" ucap minho dalam hati

Tangannya kini benar benar sudah mengepal dan buku-buku yang sudah memutih.

Minho mengelus surai baekhyun membuatnya agar lebih tenang, bukannya tenang baekhyun malah semakin keras menangis dan itu membuat jongdae yang sekarang mematung di ambang pintu membuatnya mengasihani yeogja di hadapannya itu.

Dengan perlahan jongdae mendekati baekhyun dan minho yang masih berpelukan dengan erat.

"minho-ya lebih baik kau mengantarnya pulang, dan kau baek besok kau tidak usah bekerja dulu kau butuh menenangkan diri" ucap jongdae mengelus punggung baekhyun.

Minho yang mendengar itu langsung membantu baekhyun berdiri dan memakaikan mantelnya agar baekhyun lebih hangat karna memang minho tau baekhyun tidak bisa terlalu lama kedinginan.

Minho dan baekhyun pun kini pulang memakai mobil jongdae, karna jongdae yang memintanya agar mengentar baekhyun dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"istirahatlah kau terlihat lelah malam ini"ucap chanyeol setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil chanyeol, selama di perjalanan pulang dari retoran tadi tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di mobil chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai pening dengan kepalanya karna harus memikirkan pernikahnnya besok sedikit malas jika harus bertanya ada apa dengan chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya setelah membukakan pintu untuk kyungsoo dan meninggalkan kediaman kim tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Kyungsoo hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya tapi sesaat pandangannya teralih pada sebuah mobil verari hitam yang dikenalnya sedang berada di dekat area pekarangan rumahnya.

Kaki pendeknya perlahan mulai melangkah mendekati mobil itu, terlihat namja yang ada di mobil itu nampak terkejut saat mantan kekasihnya mulai menghampirinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat namja itu melajukan mobilnya sedikt cepat tanpa menolaeh pada yeogja yang sekarang nampak terkejut itu.

"mianhe jongin" ucap kyungsoo lirih

Tes

Ai mata itu kini jatuh kembali di pelupuk mata bulatnya, kyungsoo yeoja itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang saat memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jongin menggedor pintu sebuah apartemen di depannya dengan sedikit kasar, juga mengusap rambutnya yang sekarang acak-acakan dan terlihat sebuah minuman soju di tangan kekarnya, ne jongin malam ini pulang ke apartemen hyung dan kaka iparnya.

Setelah mengikuti kyungsoo sampai pulang tadi jongin langsung melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah club malam, dan dia nampak mabuk berat sekarang ini.

Karna tidak tahan dengan udara malam ini jongin terus menggedor gedor pintu apartemen itu sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat yeogja cantik dengan leher yang penuh bercak merah dan bibir yang sedikit bengkak serta baju yang sedikit melorot menampilkan bahunya sedikit terekspos, yeogja itu terkejut dengan keadaan jongin sekarang ini.

"oppa.. oppa kemarilah oppa?" teriak yeogja cantik itu yang ternyata na-eun kaka ipar dari jongin.

Na-eun membantu jongin untuk masuk dan membawanya ke sofa ruang tamu, jongin sekarang ini sedang meracau tidak jelas dengan keadaan mabuknya jongin mengira bahwa na-eun kaka iparnya adalah kyungsoonya.

"kyungi hik kau bercinta dengan namja itu hah? Hik" gumam jongin tidak jelas dengan suara cegukan karna terlalu banyak minum.

"apa yang kau katakan jong... emmmpptt" jawab naeun terpotong karna jongin yang langsung menciumnya dengan kasar.

Na-eun yang mendapat perlakuan itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari jongin.

Bugh..

Dengan cepat ciuman itu terlepas saat donghae hyungnya dan suami dari na-eun mendorong jongin dan langsung memukul dongsaengnya itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH" teriak donghae yang masih saja memukul jongin.

Na-eun langsung saja menghentikan pergerakan donghae dan memeluk suaminya itu dari belakang.

"cukup oppa, kumohon jongin hiks dia mabuk oppa" ucap naeun yang sekarang mulai menangis

Donghae sontak saja berhenti memukul wajah dongsaengnya itu saat istrinya mengatakan itu padanya, dongahe langsung membawa jongin ke kamar karna sekarang ini jongin nampak pingsan mungkin terlalu lelah karna efek mabuk juga.

Ne apartemen donghae kebetulan saja ada 2 kamar dan donghae membawanya kesana.

"apa jongin sedang ada masalah dengan kyungsoo, oppa?" tanya naeun, sekarang mereka sedang berada disebuah kamar, kamar mereka tentunya.

"ku dengar besok kyungsoo akan menikah dengan namja pilihan appanya" ucap donghae santai.

Na-eun yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya,

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini padaku oppa?" tanya naeun yang sekarang mulai geram pada kyungsoo karna telah mempermainkan adik iparnya.

"aku lupa chagiya, sudahlah lebih baik kita tidur atau kau ingin kita melanjutkan yang tadi heum?" goda donghae pada naeun.

Ne mereka memeng sedang melakukannya tadi tapi aktifitas mereka harus terhenti karna sebuah pintu depan apartemen yang di gedor dengan tidak sopannya.

Naeun langsung berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut menghindari godaan suaminya itu, karna ia tak yakin malam ini ia akan selamat lagi.

"ya, kau belum menjawabku chagi" ucap donghae yang berusaha masuk kedalam selimutnya

"aku harus menghapus ciuman bibir jongin dari mu tadi chagi" teriak donghae yang sekarang mulai melepaskan selimutnya dan berusaha mencium istrinya.

"ANDWEEE" teriak naeun yang jelas saja dihiraukan oleh donghae.

.

.

.

"gomawo telah mengantarku oppa" ucap baekhyun pada minho

"ne, istirahatlah" jawab minho yang tersenyum pada baekhyun.

"jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku ne" –lanjut minho lagi pada baekhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari baekhyun.

Kini baekhyun mulai masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bisa di bilang sederhana, kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Malam ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur karna bayangan-bayangan kekasihnya yang terus mengitari seluruh fikirannya.

Yeogja itu kembali menangis saat harus mengingat kejadian di restoran barusan.

Di saat mulai ingin memaksakan tidur tiba-tiba yeogja itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"hoekk..hoeek" yeogja itu nampak muntah di westafel kamar mandi tapi dia sama sekali tidak memuntahkan apapun selain cairan putih dari mulutnya.

"kenapa perutku mual sekali?" gumam baekhyun bingung

Baru selangkah keluar dari kamar mandi perutnya mual kembali dan seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatau, lagi-lagi ia hanya memuntahkan cairan bening di dalam mulutnya.

tbc ..


	5. 5

Don't go, Stay beside me

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

Chap sebelumnya

"kenapa perutku mual sekali?" gumam baekhyun bingung

Baru selangkah keluar dari kamar mandi perutnya mual kembali dan seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatau, lagi-lagi ia hanya memuntahkan cairan bening di dalam mulutnya.

Chap 5

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi momen paling bahagia untuk kedua pasangan ini karna biasanya kebahagiaan ini akan datang sekali seumur hidup untuk mengikat janji suci dengan seseorang bukan.

Tetapi berbeda dengan pasangan yang akan menikah ini chanyeol dan kyungsoo, kyungsoo gadis cantik dan mungil ini terlihat sangat cantik hari ini dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih, punggung belakang yang terekspos karna di buat sengaja oleh perancangnya, tapi terlihat gadis mungil itu sangat gugup dan ada rasa khawatir di dirinya, ia mencoba terus-terusan menghubungi seseorang di ponsel itu tapi ponsel itu masih saja belum diangkat oleh pemiliknya.

"jongin kumohon angkat jongin" ucap kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang menghubungi jongin kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mulai mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada jongin, dan lama kyungsoo menunggu masih belum ada balasan darinya.

Kyungsoo terlihat kesal dan membanting ponselnya ke dinding kamarnya, ia mulai mengeluarkan isakan isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"apa ini waktunya jongin hiks apa aku harus benar-benar melepasmu hiks hiks" gumam kyungsoo lirih.

Tok..tok..tok ketukan pintu membuatnya berhasil menghentikan tangisnya, kyungsoo menghapus air matanya sedikit lembut karna tidak ingin merusak make-up nya dan membuat orang-orang melihatnya dengan mata yang sembab.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu itu, terlihat namja paruh baya yang terlihat masih tampan dan gagahnya berdiri di amabang pintu sambil tersenyum pada kyungsoo.

"apa kau sudah siap hmm?" tanya namja parah baya itu yang ternyata kim suho.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapati appanya, lalu ia membalas senyuman kim suho appanya.

"acara akan di mulai dan chanyeol sudah menunggumu di sana chagiya" lanjut suho lagi dan diangguki oleh kyungsoo.

"kenapa mereka semua memandangku seperti itu appa?" ucap kyungsoo yang membuka suara, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan ke arah altar dan terlihat chanyeol yang sudah berada disana menunggu kyungsoo serta banyak orang disana yang menatapnya kagum karna kecantikan kyungsoo.

"karna kau terlihat sangat cantik" ucap suho pada kyungsoo yang sedikit merona karna perkataan appanya,

Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo yang kini berjalan bersama appanya kearahnya, chanyeol tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa kyungsoo saat ini memang benar-benar sangat cantik

Dan pandangan nya teralih juga matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, ah anni yang dicintainya sedang berada di kursi tamu paling belakang, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu penuh kesakitan di ulu hatinya terlihat wajahnya yang juga cantik dengan memakai gaun berwarna pich selutut.

"aku serahkan anakku padamu" ucap kim suho yang sekarang membawa kyungsoo ke genggaman chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersadar dari tatapannya dengan baekhyun dan tersenyum pada kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan kyungsoo agar berdiri di sampingnya,

"park chanyeol bersediakah kau menikah dengan kim kyungsoo dengan keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin dan terus mencintai dan menemaninya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap pastur itu pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama dengan ragu ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan menatap pastur yang menunggu ucapannya.

"saranghae baekki" ucap chanyeol dalam hati

"ne saya bersedia" ucap chanyeol mantap pada sang pastur.

Tes

Runtuh sudah pertahanan yeogja yang duduk di belakang bangku tamu dengan air mata yang berlinangan di pelupuk matanya, yeogja yang ternyata baekhyun.

"kim kyungsoo bersediakah kau menikah dengan park chanyeol dengan keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin dan terus mencintai dan menemaninya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" ulang pastur itu pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik pada mata chanyeol sekilas, dan pandangannya teralih pada tamu-tamu belakang dan mencari seseorang yang di cintainya akan datang tapi nihil ternyata jongin orang yang di cintainya sama sekali tidak terlihat dan sepertinya memang tidak datang.

Kyungsoo menatap kembali kedepan lebih tepatnya pada pastur itu dan menutup matanya sejenak lalu mengucapkan dengan suara yang parau.

"mianhe jongin, saranghae" ucap kyungsoo dalam hati

"n-ne saya bersedia" ucap kyungsoo yang sedikit gugup

"dengan ini sodara park chanyeol dan sodari kim kyungsoo kini resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita" ucap sang pastur

Dengan cukup ragu kedua pasangan itu berhadapan dan chanyeol mulai mempersempit jarak dengan kyungsoo, chanyeol menatap baekhyun sekilas dengan tatapan bersalahnya dan menarik tengkuk kyungsoo dan mulai mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan diawali sebuah kecupan lalu mulai menghisap dan menggigit bibir kyungsoo untuk mempermudah lidah nya masuk pada goa hangat kyungsoo.

"nghh.." sedikit lenguhan dari bibir kyungsoo dan riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu membuat suasana menjadi cukup hangat dan ramai.

Berbeda dengan baekhyun saat melihat chanyeol mencium kyungsoo dengan lembut, ia langsung berlari ke luar dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang yang duduk di dekatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"hooaamm emmh" lenguhan kecil juga terdengar di sebuah ruangan namja tampan yang baru terbangun dari tidur tampannya, tengah menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan tangan yang diangkat keatas.

Ceklek.. suara pintu ruangan kamar itu terbuka dan nampaklah yeogja cantik yang sedang menghampiri jongin namja tampan tadi

"kau sudah bangun? Tukang tidur" tanya na-eun yeogja cantik itu pada sang adik ipar saat melihat jam pukul 11.00 kst

"kenapa noona ada dikamarku?" tanya jongin bingung saat melihat sang kaka ipar masuk dan menghampirinya.

"matamu harus dibuka dengan lebar, dan lihat kau berada dimana sekarang jongin" ucap na-eun sedikit terkekeh pada adiknya itu.

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaannya sekarang, ini bukan kamarnya ini terlihat seperti kamar tamu apartemen hyungnya.

"apa semalam aku mabuk noona?" tanya jongin sedikit berteriak karna pasalnya jongin jarang menginap di apartemen hyungnya walaupun sering bermain kesana, dan dia selalu datang kesini jika sedang mabuk karna berkelahi dengan kyungsoo.

Entahlah beruntung karna kakinya selalu memutuskan untuk membawanya ke apartemen hyungnya.

Coba saja jika dia pulang kerumah pasti appanya akan mengamuk jika melihat jongin mabuk-mabukan.

"aiish, ne semalam kau mabuk lagi dan itu membuatku kerepotan" ucap na-eun dengan nada lelahnya.

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan sedikit meringis saat mengusap wajahnya yang lumayan sangat sakit seperti ada bekas memar.

"bagaimana pukulan ku semalam hah?" tanya donghae yang entah kapan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar itu.

Kebetulan hari ini hari minggu dan donghae tidak harus kekantor untuk bekerja

Jongin sedikit bingung dengan perkataan donghae lalu berdiri dan melangkah ke arah cermin, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat tulang pipinya yang membiru dan sudut bibir yang menampakan darah kering.

"YA HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WAJAH TAMPANKU" teriak jongin histeris pada donghae, yang mulai menutup telingaya

"ya tidak usah berteriak bodoh, kau lupa kenapa aku memukulmu semalam? Bahkan aku ingin memukulmu lagi kali ini" ucap dongahe yang mulai kesal pada dongsaenynya.

"memang apa yang kulakukan hyung?" tanya jongin yang nadanya sedikit merendah tapi masih menyiratkan rasa tidak terimanya pada donghae karna sudah memukulnya.

"ya kau benar-benar dongsaeng kurang ajar ! bagaimana mungkin kau lupa saat semalam kau mencium istriku dengan sangat kasar dan menganggapnya kyungsoo." Ucap donghae dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Na-eun hanya bisa menatap suaminya itu dengan tajam dan donghae yang di tatap hanya menelan ludahnya sedikit susah karna mendapat tatapan itu.

Jongin nampak membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan hyungnya itu lalu menatap na-eun dengan pandangan –benarkah aku melakukan itu?-

Naeun yang mendapat tatapan dari jongin hanya tersenyum pada jongin dan mengusap punggug jongin lembut

"gwenchanna, kau sedang mabuk tadi malam" ucap na-eun lalu mulai berlalu meninggalkan jongin di kamar itu dan mengajak sang suami keluar.

"mianhe noona" ucap jongin yang diangguki oleh na-eun.

Jongin menghela nafas berat dan mengambil ponselnya di nakas meja samping tempat tidurnya, dan cukup terkejut saat melihat puluhan panggilan dari kyungsoo.

Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sebuah pesan dari kyungsoo

To : jongin

From :kyungsoo

Subject: -

Jongin aku ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menjadi milik orang lain, kumohon datanglah mungkin kau bisa mencegahku saat aku mengucapkan janji suci di altar.

Jongin murutuki dirinya sendiri yang suka tidur dan tidak mendengar panggilan itu, dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan jongin berlari ke luar kamar dan mengambil mantelnya di dekat sofa ranjangnya.

Donghae dan naen yang melihat jongin berlari keluar rumah terus meneriaki namanya dan dihiraukan oleh si pemilik nama.

Jongin terus saja berlari dan dipikirannya sekarang hanya kyungsoo kyungsoo dan kyungsoo ia bahkan terlihat seperti orang gila denagn pakaian acak-acakan rambut berantakan dan celana yang sangat kusut.

Ia bahkan belum mandi, anni bahkan tidak mencuci wajahnya sama sekali terlihat dia baru bangun tidur.

Jongin terus berlari tidak memerdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung dan risih, walaupun ada perasaan sakit dalam hatinya, ia yakin kyungsoonya pasti sudah menikah dan menjadi milik orang lain.

Tapi ia ingin egois kali ini ia ingin menghilangkan pikiran yang melintas di otaknya itu, dan dia ingin mengklaim kyungsoo sebagai miliknya bukan milik orang lalin.

Disini jongin berada di rumah mewah kim kyungsoo dia ingin masuk tapi beberapa orang penjaga disana melarang nya untuk masuk karna jongin tidak mempunyai kartu undungan dan walaupun ia mempunyainya penjaga itu juga tetap tidak akan mengizinkan jongin masuk karna perintah dari kim suho.

"YA BIARKAN AKU MASUK BRENGSEK.. KYUNGI KYUNGI KELUARLAH KUMOHON INI AKU KYUNGI" teriak jongin diluar sana dan terus terusan memanggil kyungsoo

Jongi terus saja berteriak dan mencoba masuk kedalam sana tapi lagi-lagi penjaga di sana menahannya dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh

Orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana yang sedang menikmati pesta pernikahan kyungsoo dan chanyeol mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar dan itu membuat kyungsoo dan chanyeol juga penasaran siapa yang membuat keributan.

Kim suho yang mendengar itu pun langsung meminta anaknya tetap disana dan tidak keluar bersama chanyeol.

Karna bagaimana pun chanyeol tidak tau jika kyungsoo sebenarnya mempunyai kekasih, begitupun sebaliknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya suho saat ini ia sudah berdiri di hadapan jongin dan menatap tajam namja itu

"ahjushi kumohon biarkan aku bertemu kyungsoo, kumohon" ucap jongin yang mulai lelah karna terus di dorong penjaga disana agar tidak masuk

"untuk apa kau bertemua dengan anakkku hah? Kyungsoo sudah menikah dan dia akan bahagia dengan suaminya jangan pernah kau mengganggunya lagi karna aku tidak mau berkaitan apapun dengan keluarga wu" ucap suho pada jongin

"aku mencintainya ahjushi, aku sangat mencintainya" ucap jongin yang sekarang menitikan air matanya.

"bawa dia pergi dari sini aku tidak ingin dia ada di sekitar sini lagi" ucap suho pada penjaga rumahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan jongin.

tbc..


	6. 6

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"aku mencintainya ahjushi, aku sangat mencintainya" ucap jongin yang sekarang menitikan air matanya.

"bawa dia pergi dari sini aku tidak ingin dia ada di sekitar sini lagi" ucap suho pada penjaga rumahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan jongin.

 **Chap 6**

Disini baekhyun berada duduk di bangku taman dengan gaun yang masih menempel di tubuh mungil nya dengan mata yang sembab, melamun dan menatap kosong kedepan pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang ia memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya tidak ada chanyeol disisinya.

Dering ponsel yang ada di genggamannya pun ia hiraukan, ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun ponselnya terus saja menyala dan mati kembali terus seperti, sampai akhirnya ia langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Kaki nya mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman tapi belum seberapa jauh ia merasakan mual di perutnya dan sedikit pening di kepalnya, baekhyun berusaha untuk mencari toilet umum di taman itu karna ia ingin segera memuntahkan apa yanng ada dalam perutnya.

"hoek..hoeek" baekhyun langsung saja menutup mulutnya, orang orang yang disana menatapnya jijik karna melihat baekhyun.

"gwenchanna?" tanya seseorang namja tampan dan tinggi pada baekhyun

Baekhyun menatap namja di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit mengabur dan rasa pening di bagian kepalanya semakin sakit, tak lama pandangan itu pun berubah menjadi gelap.

Namja itu menepuk-nepuk pipi baekhyun agar tersadar namja itu pun langsung membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Namja itu nampak menunggu uisangnim yang sekarang sedang memeriksa baekhyun, tak lama namja parah baya keluar dari ruangan baekhyun dan nampak tersenyum pada namja tampan itu yang ternyata adalah wu jongin.

"uisangnim bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baiak-baik saja?" ucap jongin pada sang uisa.

"mari ikut saya, saya akan menjelaskannya disana" ucap sang uisangnim pada jongin, jongin pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

"selamat tuan istri anda sedang mengandung, usia kandungannya sudah memasuki 2 bulan" ucap sang dokter yang menyangka jongin adalah suami dari baekhyun

"mwo? Hamil?" jongin nampak terkejut dengan ucapan sang uisa tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan kenapa bisa dokter itu menganggap jongin adalah suami dari yeoja itu.

"ah mianhe, saya bukan suaminya uisangnim tadi saya tidak sengaja menemukannya pingsan di taman" ucap jongin yang membuat dokter itu terkejut dan meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya sekarang, tapi ia melihat semuanya putih baekhyun nampak bingung dan ia mulai mendudukan dirinya dan memegang kepalanya yang masih peningdan mengedarkan nya pada penjuru ruangan.

"apa aku dirumah sakit?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang masuk ruangan itu yang ternyata jongin.

Baekhyun nampak bingung dengan keberadaan jongin pasalnya ia tidak mengenal namja itu. Jongin yang mengerti tatapan bingung dari baekhyun langsung tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"jongin, Wu jongin imnida tadi kau pingsan saat di taman lalu aku membawamu kemari" ucap jongin yang pada baekhyun

"gomawo telah menolongku jongin-shi" ucap baekhyun pada jongin

"siapa namamu noona?" ucap jongin yang merasa baekhyun lebih tua darinya karna mengira baekhyun yang sudah menikah

"baekhyun, byun baekhyun imnida" ucap baekhyun pada jongin dan tersenyum pada namja tan itu.

"apa aku harus menghubungi suamimu noona?" tanya jongin pada baekhyun

Baekhyun nampak tersenyum pada jongin dan menggelengkan kepalnya perlahan dan menatap jongin dengan lekat

"aku belum menikah jongin-shi" ucap baekhyun yang mampu membuat jongin membulatkan matanya.

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau belum menikah tapi kau sudah hamil noona?" ucap jongin yang membuat baekhyun terkejut

"a-ap-apa maksudmu jongin-shi" ucap baekhyun mulai terbata dan terkejut

Jongin yang mulai mengerti dengan situasi ini merutuki dirinya sendiri, jongin menatap baekhyun bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"mianhe, tadi uisangnim mengatakan bahwa kau sedang mengandung noona dan usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan ke dua" ucap jongin pada baekhyun

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan jongin, tak lama air matanya menumpuk kembali di pelupuk matanya dan terjatuh begitu saja.

Ia baru saja harus kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya, dan sekarang? Apa ia harus bahagia atau bersedih, bahagia karna ia akan mempunyai anak dari orang yang dcintainya atau sedih karna harus membiarkan anaknya lahir tanpa sosok ayah.

Ne baekhyun memang pernah melakukannya dengan chanyeol, dan dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan namja lain.

Karna ia mencintainya, dan ia juga percaya pada chanyeol bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuknya, tapi apa yang diucapkannya kini membuat baekhyun muak namja yang dicintai dan di percaya olehnya telah menghianatinya.

"hiks hiks.. pabbo hiks pabboya kau bodoh yeolli kau bodoh hiks" isak baekhyun yang melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada dan menelusupkan wajahnya disana, jongin yang mendengar isak baekhyun mengelus surai baekhyun lembut.

"apa aku harus memberitahu kekasihmu noona?" ucap jongin kembali yang mendapat gelengan pelan dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap jongin yang sekarang sedang menatapnya juga

"hiks bodoh, dia bodoh telah meninggalkan ku hiks hiks dia menikah dengan yeogja lain bodoh hiks, dia bodoh jongin-shi" isak baekhyun pada jongin

Entahlah jongin merasa sesak di hatinya saat baekhyun mengucapkan kata menikah, ia merasa ia sangat membenci kata itu sekarang

Padahal dulu jongin dan kyungsoo selalu bermimpi dan berfikir mereka akan menikah dan mempunyai anak yang tampan dan juga cantik dan mereka akan bahagia, tapi mimpi itu harus terkubur karna mimpi itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan kyungsoo nya sudah milik orang lain sekarang.

Dan sekarang kata "menikah" bukan hanya dia yang merasakan nya, tapi yeogja di hadapannya sama sakit hatinya karna harus ditinggal orang dicintainya untuk menikah.

Jongin berfikir mungkin yeogja dihadapannya ini lebih sakit hatinya karna sekarang ia sedang mengandung anak, dan bagaimana anaknya nanti lahir tanpa sosok seorang ayah?

Jongin memeluk baekhyun yang masih menangis dan menelusupkan wajahnya di dadang bidang nya dan terus mengelus surai baekhyun

"uljima.. jangan menangis noona" ucap jongin yang ikut merasakn sesak.

.

.

.

"hunnie kenapa sedari tadi kau terlihat sangat gelisah?" ucap yeogja cantik luhan yang sedang memandang kekasihnya itu.

"annio aku hanya memikirkan baekhyun noona, entah kenapa aku sangat menghawatirkannya" ucap sehun pada luhan

"kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya saja?" jawab luhan lagi yang tersenyum pada sehun.

"aku sudah menghubunginya sedari tadi tapi tidak diangkat dan aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi ponselnya tidak aktif" ucap sehun yang mulai sangat gelisah di hadapan luhan

"gwenchanna, baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja kau jangan terlalu menghawatirkannya mungkin dia sedang sibuk bersama chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun mengelus lengan sehun

"bisakah kita pulang besok hannie" tanya sehun sedikit ragu karna takut membuat yeogja chingunya marah ataupun kesal.

"ne kita pulang besok" ucap luhan yang di balas senyuman tipis dari sehun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang tubuhnya sangat lelah karna seharian tadi harus menerima tamu-tamu yang datang dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Dan ia masih mengenakan baju pengantinnya matanya tertutup perlahan tapi matanya harus terbuka kembali saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya, namja tinggi dan tampan siapa lagi jika bukan suaminya park chanyeol.

Kyungsoo langsung duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap chanyeol yang membuka dasi dan jasnya lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan kyungsoo yang menatapnya aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan terlihat chanyeol yang sedang telanjang dada di depan kyungsoo yang mampu membuat kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah payah karna melihat abs chanyeol yang sedikit menggoda.

"mandilah lalu istirah, kau juga pasti lelahkan" ucap chanyeol memberikan handuk kering pada kyungsoo dan di angguki oleh kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengambil handuk itu dan berlalu memasuki kamar mandi, nafasnya nampak terengah engah saat di balik pintu karna melihat chanyeol tadi.

Kyungsoo pun mandi dan berendam di bathub cukup lama, chanyeol yang telah mengganti bajunya kini mulai berbaring di ranjang nya dan menatap lurus langit-langit kamar kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya juga.

Memori tadi kembali berputar saat dirinya melihat baekhyun di bangku tamu belakang tempatnya duduk tadi, ia benar-benar sangat bersalah pada baekhyun karna telah menyakitinya sedalam ini.

Chanyeol pun menitikan air matanya dan tak lama matanya tertutup mungkin ia terlalu lelah jadi chanyeol langsung tertidur.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai mandi nampak keluar kamar mandi dengan ragu karna ini pertama kalinya ia harus berganti pakaian di depan orang lain walaupun itu suaminya sendiri.

Dengan keberaniannya ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan mencoba keluar, dan hhh helaan nafas lega keluar darinya saat ia mendapati chanyeol sang suami sudah tertidur pulas.

Kyungsoo pun mengambil pakaiannya dilemari dan membwanya ke kamar mandi, ia berniat berganti baju disana karna ia tidak ingin mendapatkan resiko chanyeol akan terbangun dan melihat tubuhnya lalu menyerangnya.

Walaupun itu memang seharusnya terjadi pada malam hari ini.

Setelah mengganti baju dengan baju piyama kyungsoo pun berjalan kearah ranjangnya walaupun sedikit ragu untuk tidur di sebelah chanyeol karna ini memang yang pertama kalinya bukan di tidur dengan seseorang di ranjangnya walaupun yang diharapkan namja yang tertidur ini adalag jonginnya, baru saja ingin menutup matanya kyungsoo melihat sudut mata chanyeol yang basah dan mengusapnya lembut takut membuat chanyeol terbangun.

"apa kau menangis oppa?" gumam kyungsoo lirih tentu saja tidak ada jawaban karna yang di tanyai sudah tidur dan pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Tobecontinue...


	7. 7

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"apa kau menangis oppa?" gumam kyungsoo lirih tentu saja tidak ada jawaban karna yang di tanyai sudah tidur dan pergi ke alam mimpinya.

 **Chap 7**

"terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang jongin-shi" ucap baekhyun membungkuk

"ku rasa aku bisa menjadi temanmu noona, kau bisa menghubungi ku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan" ucap jongin tersenyum baekhyun

"ne, gomawo jongin-shi" balas baekhyun

"tidak usah seformal itu padaku, kau boleh memanggilku jongin saja" ucap jongin yang diangguki oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah nya dan meninggalkan jongin yang masih di luar rumahnya.

Setelah baekhyun masuk kedalam jongin meninggalkan kediaman baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah halte bis kembali, karna dia memang tidak membawa mobil bukan?

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini cuaca sepertinya sangat mendukung orang-orang untuk beraktifitas begitu pun dengan kyungsoo dan yixing yang sedang asik di dapur membuat sarapan.

Mungkin ini aktifitas baru untuk kyungsoo biasanya ia hanya akan membantu sang oemma membuat sarapan untuk appanya, taapi sekarang ia juga harus menyiapakan sarapan untuk suaminya park chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berfikir membuatkan sarapan untuk chanyeol suaminya, karna ia dulu sangat yakin jika suatu saat nanti ia akan membuatkannya untuk jongin.

"apa chanyeol belum bangun chagi?" tanya sang oemma yixing pada kyungsoo

"sepertinya belum oemma, aku akan membangunkannya" ucap kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh yixing.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk membangunkan chanyeol tapi saat ingin membuka pintu, chanyeol sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"oppa aku dan oemma sudah membuatkan sarapan, ayo kita sarapan bersama." Ajak kyungsoo pada chanyeol

"ne" jawab chanyeol singkat pada kyungsoo

"kyungsoo-ya bisakah kau membantuku memasang kan dasi ini?" lanjut chanyeol sedikit ragu karna biasanya ia akan meminta baekhyun untuk datang ke apartemennya walaupun hanya untuk memasangkan dasi kerjanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membantu chanyeol memasangkan dasi itu, kini jarak mereka sangat dekat dengan posisi seperti ini mereka nampak seperti benar-benar pasanga suami istri yang romantis

"apa oppa akan langsung bekerja?" tanya kyungsoo polos pada chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, setelah memasangkan dasi pun mereka pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Terlihat sudah ada kim suho dengan setelan jas nya yang sudah rapih dan yixing yang sudah ada disampingnya.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sana

"chagiya bantu suamimu untuk membawa makanan nya ke piring nya, aigoo kau ini bagaimana" ucap suho pada kyungsoo yang melihat anaknya hanya membawakan makanan untuknya sendiri.

"gwenchanna aku bisa sendiri ahjushi" ucap chanyeol tersenyum pada suho

"mwo? Kau harus terbiasa memanggilku appa mulai sekarang chanyeol dan kau kyungsoo kau harus mengalaskannya itu sudah menjadi tugasmu sebagai istri." Ucap suho yang menasehati anaknya kyungsoo.

"ne appa, mianhe" ucap kyungsoo yang sekarang mengalaskan makanan ke piring chanyeol.

"sudahlah ayo kita makan, eh chanyeol apa kau langsung akan bekerja?" tanya yixing yang baru menyadari pakaian yang sudah dikenakan chanyeol.

"ne ahjum eh oemmanim aku akan langsung bekerja membantu appa di kantor" ucap chanyeol tersenyum pada yixing

"aigoo yeobo mereka kan baru saja menikah kenapa kau malah langsung memintanya bekerja?" tanya yixing pada suho

"hh mianhe kyungsoo-ya appa harus meminjam chanyeol hari ini karna hari ini ada rapat yang sangat penting" ucap suho bersalah pada kyungsoo.

"gwenchanna appa." Jawab kyungsoo singkat

Mereka pun sarapan dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil yang mampu membuat suasana tidak menjadi sepi dan hening.

Setelah sarapan pun selesai chanyeol dan suho berangkat ke kantor bersama dengan supir yang mengantarkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"hoeek.. hooekk hoekk."

Pagi pagi sekali baekhyun sudah mual dan membuatnya lemas, baekhyun baru saja bangun tidur tapi disaat ingin menuju ke dapur perutnya lagi lagi harus merasakn mual pagi-pagi sekali.

Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya setelah memuntahkan isi yang ada di perutnya, dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"chagiya kau harus terus bersama oemma ne? Jangan pergi seperti appamu" ucap baekhyun pelan dan terus mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Baekhyun membuka lemari es di dapur dan wajahnya tampak lesu karna persediaan bahan makanan sudah habis, itu artinya ia harus membeli bahan makanan untuknya dan calon bayinya.

.

.

.

Yeogja paruh baya nampak sedang melamun di depan jendela kamarnya karna tengah memikirkan sesuatu, air matanya terus saja berjatuhan menyentuh pipinya yang masih mulus.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dan menelusupkan dagu nya di bahu sang istri.

"kenapa pagi-pagi melamun babby?" tanya wu yi fan yang memeluk istrinya itu huang zi tao

Tao hanya menggeleng mendapat pertanyaan dari suaminya itu, dan berbalik menghadap suaminya lalu memberikan senyum manisnya pada sang suami.

"kau tidak bekerja ge?" tanya tao pada yifan

"tadinya aku ingin berangkat, tapi aku malah melihat istri tercintaku disini." Ucap wu fan pada tao dan hanya di balas senyuman miris oleh nya.

 **Zi tao pov**

Istri tercinta? Masihkah aku dianggap itri tercinta oleh mu ge? Kenapa kau membohongi aku dan dirimu sendiri ge, aku tau kau masih mencintaiya dan kau masih belajar mencintaiku selama kita menikah dan sampai sekarang bahkan saat kita sudah mempunyai jongin.

Itulah yang aku lamunkan sedari tadi, aku tau dia hanya tidak ingin menyakitiku tapi dengan sikapmu seerti ini kau malah menambah sakit hati ku ge, dan tidak kah kau sadar bukan hanya aku yang tersakiti tapi jongin juga tersakiti ge, jongin tersakiti.

Dia harus melepaskan orang yang dicintainya karna cinta yang masih kau miliki pada yixing, aku tidak seharusnya menyalahkan cintamu bukankah cinta tidak harus di paksakan? Aku tidak ingin memaksa mu berhenti untuk mencintainya ge, tapi aku mohon berikanlah separuh hatimu hanya untuk ku ge.

 **Zi tao pov**

"sudah siang ayo kuantar kedepan" ucap tao pada yifan dan diangguki olehnya

Setelah sampai di depan yifan mengecup kening tao sekilas dan mengacak-acak rambut sang istri.

"aku pergi" ucapnya berlalu, hendak ingin memasuki mobil kris kembali berbalik pada tao sang istri.

"babby bangun kan jongin dikamarnya dan katakan pada jongin ia harus menyusulku ke kantor, karna kemarin dia tidak masuk kerja kan dan dia harus menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting." Ucap yifan pada tao

"ne, akan aku sampaikan ge" ucap tao, yifan pun memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah mewahnya.

Setelah menutup pintu depan, tao jalan berjalan kearah kamar jongin dan membuka pintu itu perlahan dan terlihatlah jongin yang masih saja tertidur pulas dengan memluk gulingnya dan selimut yang masih menutup tubuhnya.

Dalam keadaan apapun jongin masih saja bisa tidur dengan lelapnya walaupun menyangkut kyungsoo, jongin memang sangat-sangat mencintai kyungsoo nya, tapi entahlah ia sendiri bingung dengan tidur ia bisa melupakan keadaan hatinya yang sekarang sedang sakit sakitnya karna ditinggal pergi sang kekasih tercinta.

"jongin-ah ireonna ya jongin" ucap tao sambil mengguncangkan tubuh jongin sang anak

Jongin masih saja tertidur dengan lelapnya dan tidak mendengarkan tao yang sekarang sudah mulai kesal membangunkannya.

"seharusnya aku tau akan sulit membangunkan anak ini, baiklah aku harus melakukan ini" gumam tao yang sekarang berjalan ke arah dapur dan membawa gelas dengan air yang cukup penuh

Byuurrr...

Dengan teganya tao setelah sampai dikamar jongin menyiram anaknya itu dengan air yang dibawanya tadi

"AIISHH YA OEMMA KENAPA KAU MENYIRAMKU?" teriak jongin tidak terima

"ya kenapa kau tidur seperti orang mati? Selau saja sulit untuk dibangunkan" ucap sang oemma memutar bola matanya malas.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan meninggalkan sang oemma untuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, jongin sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan sang oemma, karna ujung-ujungnya ia juga yang akan kalah karna ancaman uang jajan sang oemma.

Seharusnya jongin tidak terlalu takut bukan karna dia juga sudah bekerja di perusahaan appanya jadi keuangannya akan aman, tapi masalahnya gaji kantor dan uang jajan pemberian sang oemma lebih besar pemberian sang oemma.

Dan tao hanya tersenyum senang saat sang anak kalah bicara dengannya, dan membiarkannya menang.

"ya jongin appa memintamu kau kenator hari ini" teriak tao saat jongin sudah di kamar mandi

Tao menghela nafas saat sudah berteriak tadi, dan memandang foto jongin dan kyungsoo yang ada di laci kamar jongin, tao lalu tersenyum pada foto itu.

"kenapa kau masih bersikap konyol seperti ini saat kyungsoo pun menikah dengan orang lain." Gumam tao lirih

Ne tao dan yifan memang tau kyungsoo kemarin menikah dengan namja yang bernama park chanyeol, mereka juga sudah menduga alasan kenapa kyungsoo di jodohkan dengan namja itu.

Sebenarnya yifan dan tao tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan jongin dan kyungsoo, tapi entahlah mungkin itu ketakutan kim suho.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok.. suara ketukan pintu terdengar didepan rumah milik byun baekhyun, baekhyun yang sudah cantik dengan kaos sederhananya dan celana jinsnya ia berniat ingin pergi membeli bahan makanan.

Baru saja ingin mengambil tasnya suara ketukan pintu itu mengintrupsinya lagi, baekhyun pun membuka pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat belanjaan yang begitu banyak.

"aku pulaaaang" ucap namja tampan dan putih yang ternyata sehun dan luhan yang tengah di sampingnya.

Bukannya senyum ataupun senang baekhyun nampak bingung dengan kedatangan dongsaengnya itu, pasalnya jika mereka sudah pulang itu artinya sehun akan mengetahui jika hubungannya dengan chanyeol sudah berakhir dan perihal kehamilannya sehun juga pasti mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat.

"ya noona kenapa kau melamun? Kau tidak senang aku sudah pulang?" tanya sehun pada baekhyun karna tidak di persilahkan masuk.

"ah mianhe, ayo masuk noona senang sekali kalian sudah pulang tapi kenapa begitu cepat? Bukankah kalian liburan disana seminggu?" tanya baekhyun seraya memeluk sehun dongsaengnya.

"ah sepertinya sehun tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu baek, disana dia malah terus-terusan menghawatirkamu" ucap luhan yang sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"waah daebak! Benarkah itu sehunnie?" tanya baekhyun antusias pada sehun

"kau baik-baik saja kan noona? Badanmu sedikit terlihat kurus tapi perutmu sedikit membuncit,apa si park chanyeol itu telah memintamu untuk tidak makan saat aku pergi?" tanya sehun bingung pada baekhyun, baekhyun nampak terdiam dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu lalu mengusap lengan sehun lembut.

"tentu saja tidak, justru noona sedang diet tapi sepertinya diet noona keterlaluan" jawab baekhyun pada dongsaengnya.

tbc..


	8. 8

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T++

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"kau baik-baik saja kan noona? Badanmu sedikit terlihat kurus tapi perutmu sedikit membuncit,apa si park chanyeol itu telah memintamu untuk tidak makan saat aku pergi?" tanya sehun bingung pada baekhyun, baekhyun nampak terdiam dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu lalu mengusap lengan sehun lembut.

"tentu saja tidak, justru noona sedang diet tapi sepertinya diet noona keterlaluan" jawab baekhyun pada dongsaengnya.

 **Chap 8**

Kini baekhyun, sehun dan luhan sedang berada di ruang tamu dengan sehun yang terus menempel pada luhan.

Sehun sedang semangatnya membuka oleh oleh dari china untuk diberikan pada baekhyun, dan terlihat jelas sekali wajah bahagia nampak didirinya.

"aah ini dia, ini untuk mu noona" ucap sehun pada baekhyun memberikan sebuah bungkusan tas belanjaan pada baekhyun

"ini apa?" tanya baekhyun bingung dan mengambil bungkusan belanjaan itu

Baehyun membuka bungkusan-bungkusan yang diberikan oleh sehun, dan matanya membulat sesaat setelah apa yang diberikan dongsaengnya itu padanya.

"ya sehun kenapa kau memberikan noona pakaian sebanyak ini? Kau membuang uang eoh?" tanya baekhyun sedikit emosi karna melihat pakaian yang begitu banyak dan terlihat mahal

"aiish ya noona harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karna aku telah menabung sejak lama untuk membelikan pakaian-pakaian mahal itu padamu apalagi aku membelinya di luar negri" ucap sehun sedikit menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"MWO? Aiis kau ini kenapa tidak kau pakai untukmu saja hah? Lagi pula pakaian noona masih banyak dan masih bagus" jawab baekhyun tak mau kalah

"sudahlah baek lagipula sehunnie sedang ingin mencoba membahagiakanmu, benarkan hunnie" timpal luhan pada baekhyun, sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"baiklah, gomawo sehun ah" ucap baekhyun mengalah dan mengacak-acak rambut sehun

"ah dan ini untuk chanyeol" ucap luhan pada baekhyun memberikan bungkusan berwarna biru

Diam.. baekhyun diam mendengar nama namja yang keluar dari bibir luhan, baekhyun sedang tidak ingin mendengar nama namja itu tapi sekarang ia harus mendengarnya, jika saja chanyeol memilih untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya

Mungkin baekhyun akan senang dan mengambil oleh-oleh dari dongsaengnya itu

"baek" ucap luhan membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun

"ah ne, aku akan memberikannya pada chanyeol" jawab baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai memerah menahan tangis.

.

.

.

Jongin menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat untuk bekerja bayangan kyungsoonya selalu saja terus memutar dikepalanya

"aku merindukanmu kyungi" gumam jongin lirih

Jongin terus saja mengendarai mobilnya sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah perasaan besar dan bernama lee corp, hari ini rencananya perusahaan wu dan lee akan membuat mengadakan rapat untuk membuat sebuah impentansi banyak perusahaan perusahaan yang akan datang hari ini.

Diperjalanan tadi jongin sempat berfikir apakah appa kyungsoo akan menghadiri rapat ini, jika memang iya dia sendiri bingung harus bersikap seperti apa nantinya

"ah ternyata kau yang menghadirinya jongin, aku kira akan appa mu yang menghadiri rapat ini." Ucap Lee jongki pemilik perusaan ini, jongin memang cukup dekat dengan nya jadi tidak ada salahnya mereka terlihat sangat akrab

Rapat antar perusahaan itu seharusnya sudah berlanjut tapi mereka harus menunggu seseorang lagi yang belum datang, jongin terus saja mencari-cari kim suho appa dari pujaan hatinya itu tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihatnya, apa suho akan telat.

Tidak biasanya, jongin sendiri tau appa suho sangat disiplin dan selalu tepat waktu jika pada acara acara penting seperti ini.

"hhh, jongsonghamnida saya ada keperluan mendadak tadi jadi maafkan saya karna terlambat menghadiri rapat ini" ucap namja itu yang ternyata chanyeol dari perusahaan kim corp

Tuan lee itu hanya mengangguk tersenyum dan mempersilahkan chanyeol untuk duduk dan memulai rapat itu padahal tuan lee merutuki chanyeol yang terlambat karna jujur saja tuan lee sangat tidak suka pada orang yang membung-membuang waktu dan tidak tepat seperti chanyeol.

Jongin? Ah tetu saja dia sangat terkejut melihat keberadaan chanyeol karna tidak menyangka ia akan sedekat ini dan melihat namja yang merebut kekasihnya itu

Tangan jongin mulai mengepal dan terus saja menatap tajam pada chanyeol, chanyeol pun merasa risih dan bingung di tatap seperti itu olehnya... chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengenal jongin ia bahkan baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan jongin, tapi tatapan jongin seperti ingin menghabisinya detik ini juga.

"semoga impetansi ini akan berjalan dengan lancar" ucap tuan lee yang mengakhiri rapat itu, mereka pun saling berjabat tangan dan keluar dari ruangan rapat itu

Jongin berjalan ke arah mobilnya, ia ingin langsung pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu tapi langkahya terhenti karna teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya tersebut dan tersenyum mengejek saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"jongin-shi bisakah kita berbicara sebentar" tanya chanyeol sopan dan tersenyum, ah tentu saja chanyeol tau nama jongin karna sempat bertanya pada tuan lee saat selesai rapat tadi

"waktuku sangat berharga untuk sekedar berbicara dengan mu tuan park" jawab jongin dingin pada chanyeol

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kenapa jongin bersikap dingin seperti itu tapi entah kenapa chanyeol berfikiran bahwa jongin bersikap seperti itu karna keterlambatannya barusan

"tapi sepertinya kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini, mungkin tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama" jawab chanyeol pada jongin

"cepat katakan" balas jongin dengan tampang datar dan dingin

"bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku diruang rapat tadi? Kurasa aku tidak mempunyai kesalahan yang besar padamu bahkan kita baru bertemu bukan?" ucap chanyeol yang mulai serius pada jongin, jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"aku hanya tidak menyukaimu" ucap jongin santai

"waeyo? Pasti ada sebabnya bukan?" tanya chanyeol yang mulai mendesak meminta jawaban jongin yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin jongin tidak menyukainya padahal mereka baru saja mengenal

Bukannya menjawab jongin hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat chanyeol bingung

"aku akan mengambilnya kembali darimu" ucap jongin tajam dan langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih bingung diam mematung mencerna perkataan jongin barusan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri dihadapan jendela kamarnya, masih saja mata itu mengeluarkan kristal bening di pelupuk matanya

Baekhyun terus saja melamun memikirkan nasib dirinya dan anaknya nanti, apalagi anaknya nanti tidak akan mempunyai seorang ayah, ia terus merutuki kebodohannya karna percaya dengan semua perkataan chanyeol

"hiks hiks maafkan eomma aegya maafkan eomma hiks" isak baekhyun pelan

Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan menjerit karna tidak sanggup harus menjalani semuanya sendiri, baekhyun merasa seperti sampah karna telah dipakai ia langsung dibuang oleh kekasih yang dicintainya ah sangat amat dicintainya, baekhyun pun merutuki kebodohannya lagi karna tidak bisa benar-benar membenci chanyeol, hatinya menolak untuk membenci chanyeol walaupun chanyeol meninggalkan dan menyakiti hatinya.

Tok..tok..tok.. baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghapus air mata itu, karna tidak ingin terlihat oleh sehun ataupun luhan

Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya, ia tersenyum saat melihat dongsaengnya yang mengetuk pintu dan meminta sehun untuk masuk

"ada apa sehun?" tanya baekhyun menatap dongsaengnya.

"noona aku ingin memberi tahumu kabar bagus, yang aku beritahumu ditelfon waktu itu" ucap sehun antusias dan terlihat sekali wajah bahagia dari dirinya

"ah noona melupakan itu sampai tidak bertanya padamu, ceritakan pada noona cepat" baekhyun pun tersenyum pada sehun dan menunggu cerita dari sehun.

.

.

"MWO? YA KAU MASIH KULIAH BODOH, DAN KAU HARUS MENCARI PEKERJAAN DULU SEBELUM MENIKAH DENGAN LUHAN, KAU INGIN MEMBERINYA MAKAN APA SEHUN?" teriak baekhyun pada sehun karna mendengar cerita sang dongsaeng, yang katanya orang tua luhan sangat menyukai sehun untuk menjadi menantunya, dan ingin sehun segera meinkah dengn luhan dan tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat bahagia, karna itulah impian pertama sehun.

"aiish ya tidak usah berteriak noona lagipula aku tidak akan menikah sebelum kau menikah dengan chanyeol hyung, kau tenang saja aku tidak akan melangkahimu" ucap sehun pada baekhyun

Baekhyun nampak terdiam mendengar ucapan sehun padanya, menikah? Menikah denagn chanyeol? Apakah mungkin? Apakah bisa? Tentu saja tidak! Chanyeolnya sudah menjadi milik orang lain

Sehun yang tidak mendengar balasan apapun dari baekhyun menatap bingung pada noonanya itu, sehun merasa akhir akhir ini baekhyun sering melamun dan terdiam saat membahas soal chanyeol karna biasanya baekhyun akan bersemangat bukan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda sehun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan noonanya itu

"noona? Gwenchanna? Kenap akhir-akhir ini noona selalu diam jika membahas chanyeol hyung? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya sehun hati-hati pada baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh pada dongsaenya dan tak lama baekhyun tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya senyum memaksakan

"gwenchanna, dan noona tidak bertengkar dengannya" jawab baekhyun lirih

"aku tau kau bohong noona, aiish apa aku harus menghajar si park tiang listrik itu noona? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu hmm?" tanya sehun mulai kesal dan geram karna membuat noona kesayangannya seperti itu

Baekhyun langsung memluk sehun dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang sehun, sehun yang melihat itu pun terihat bingung dang mengelus surai baekhyun lembut

"hiks..hiks.. jahat dia hiks jahat hunnie dia jahat" ucap baekhyun yang terus menangis

Sehun melepaskan pelupakannya dari baekhyun dan menghapus air mata itu dan menatapnya lembut.

"apa yang dia lakukan padamu noona?" ucap sehun, baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap sehun

"apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya sehun lagi dan mengangkat dagu baekhyun agar menatapnya

Baekhyun masih tetap menangis, saat sehun meminta untuk menatapnya baekhyun langsung memeluk sehun kembali dengan erat

"hhiks hiks dia meninggalkanku hunnie hiks hiks dia jahat hiks di menikah dengan yeogja lain hiks hiks" ucap baekhyun akhirnya yang mampu membuat sehun membelalakan matanya terkejut dan tidak percaya.


	9. 9

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T++

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Baekhyun masih tetap menangis, saat sehun meminta untuk menatapnya baekhyun langsung memeluk sehun kembali dengan erat

"hiks hiks dia meninggalkanku hunnie hiks hiks dia jahat hiks di menikah dengan yeogja lain hiks hiks" ucap baekhyun akhirnya yang mampu membuat sehun membelalakan matanya terkejut dan tidak percaya.

 **Chap 9**

Baekhyun masih saja menangis di pelukan luhan saat selesai menceritakan semuanya pada sehun

Luhan juga sudah tau semuanya karna memang sedari tadi iya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan sehun dan baekhyun, setelah mendengar cerita itu pun luhan ingin menghabisi chanyeol sekarang juga tapi diurungkan niatnya saat sehun keluar kamar baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengepal dan raut wajah yang begitu errr menyeramkan.

Luhan sempat mencegah sehun untuk pergi, karna luhan tau pasti sehun pasti akan menemui chanyeol dan menghajarnya

Tapi luhan kalah cepat dengan sehun dan tak sempat mengejarnya, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan baekhyun.

.

.

.

Terlihat mobil jongin yang masih setia berdiam di halaman rumah kyungsoo yang begitu mewah, setelah pertengkarannya dengan chanyeol jongin memeng langsung melajukan mobilnya ke kediaman rumah 'kekasihnya' itu.

Jongin langsung tersenyum saat ada yeogja mungil keluar dari halaman rumah mewahnya dan berjalan kearah mobil jongin.

Ne jongin mengirimi pesan pada kyungsoo saat di pertengahan rapat tadi dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam mobil jongin dan terlihat wajahnya yang begitu merindukan jongin, tapi terlihat juga wajahnya yang begitu cemas dan takut karna ketauan bertemu dengan jongin secara diam-diam.

"waeyo jongin? Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu?" tanya kyungsoo pada jongin dengan nada sedikit datar dan menatap lurus ke kaca depan

Jongin tersenyum miris pada kyungsoo saat kekasihnya bertanya dengan nada seperti itu.

"tak bisakah kau memelukku terlebih dahulu, biasanya kau akan melakukan itu saat kita bertemu" tanya jongin pada kyungsoo dengan nada lembut dan tersenyum miris pada kyungsoo.

"jongin kau tau aku tidak mungki melakukannya lagi pada mu, karna saat ini-" ucap kyungsoo yang langsung di potong oleh jongin

"karna saat ini kau sudah mempunyai seorang suami begitukah?" tanya jongin menatap kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung saja menoleh dan menatap jongin dengan mata memerah, karna sedari tadi kyungsoo menahan air matanya jika harus menatap jongin karna itu akan membuatnya semakin bersalah pada jongin.

"kau kekasihku kyungi dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin kita masih menjalani hubungan ini aku tidak perduli jika kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain tapi bagiku kau hanya milikku." Lanjut jongin pada kyungsoo

"jongin" ucap kyungsoo lirih

"bukankah kau tidak ingin aku membencimu? Aku tidak akan membencimu jika kau masih ingin menjadi milikku bukan miliknya." Lanjut jongin pada kyungsoo

Tes.. kyungsoo tidak sanggup menahannya lagi dan ingin menangis sekeras kerasnya meluapkan semuanya, sangat kyungsoo juga masih sangat mencintai jongin tapi entahlah hatinya malah mengatakan untuk tidak menghianati suaminya padahal kyungsoo sendiri tidak mencintai namja yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu.

"aku mencintaimu kyungi, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap jongin yang juga sudah menangis dihadapan kyungsoo

"cukup, kumohon hiks kumohon cukup jongin" ucap kyungsoo yang menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo, ia tidak menyangka kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengarnya mengucapkan kata cinta yang dulu begitu disukainya saat diucapkan oleh jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung saja memeluk jongin dengan erat dan menangis dipelukan jongin

Jongin lagi lagi terkejut dengan yang kyungsoo lakukan sekarang ini, kenapa kyungsoo memeluknya?

"hiks cukup jongin jangan membuatku semakin bersalah hiks hiks, kumohon cukup nado hiks joungmal nado saranghae jongin, maafkan aku hiks maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini hiks maafkan aku, kumohon jangan membenciku jongin" ucap kyungsoo yang masih memeluk jongin dengan erat

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar ucapan kyungsoo barusan bahkan tubuhnya terasa kaku dan membeku tidak mampu melakukan apapun, terkejut? Tentu saja terkejut bahkan sangat terkejut apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kyungsoo pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap jongin dengan mata yang memerah, kyungsoo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada jongin dan mencium bibir jongin yang dulu miliknya,ne mungkin bibir ini akan menjadi milik orang lain nantinya.

Kyungsoo mulai melumat bibir tebal jongin, belum ada balasan apapun dari jongin, karna jongin masih saja diam mematung dan mencerna semua kejadian hari ini.

Karna merasa tidak direspon oleh jongin kyungsoo melepaskan pagutannya dengan jongin, kyungsoo tau saat ini jongin pasti merasa sangat kecewa padanya.

"saranghae jongin, joungmal saranghae jaga dirimu chagii jangan melakukan hal bodoh apapun, saranghae kim jongin" ucap kyungsoo yang mengecup bibir tebal jongin sekilas lalu turun dari mobil jongi dan meninggalkan jongin.

Jongin sudah mengepalkan tangannya saat kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kyungsoonya.

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Bahkan kyungsoo tidak ingin bertahan dengannya.

.

.

.

Baru saja ingin memasuki gedung perusahaan kim corp, punggung tubuhnya sudah dihadang dan ditendang kedepan oleh seseorang sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dan terlihat dagu nya yang mengeluarkan darah karna terkena benturan lantai.

Orang-orang disana cukup terkejut dengan orang yang berani melakukan itu pada menantu pemilik kim corp ne orang yang di hadang dari belakang itu adalah park chanyeol.

Baru saja chanyeol ingin berdiri dan membalas orang yang telah menghajarnyan tapi sehun orang yang memukul chanyeol langsung saja membalik tubuh chanyel dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Bugh...

Bugh...

Bugh...

Darah segar mengalir di tulang pipinya dan di sudut bibirnya saat sehun terus memukulnya.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat mengetahui orang itu sehun, chanyeol sudah mengira sehun pasti sudah tau semuanya bukannya tidak bisa melawan tapi chanyeol lebih memilih untuk diam karna ia memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan dari sehun dongsaeng kesayangan baekhyun.

"BRENGSEK KAU PARK CHANYEOL, BRENGSEK KENAPA KAU MENYAKITI NOONAKU HAH? KAU BENAR-BENAR NAMJA BAJINGAN! JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENDEKATI ATAU MENEMUI NOONA KU KEMBALI BRENGSEK" teriak sehun di depan wajah chanyeol dan masih saja memukulinya.

Suho yang ingin kelobi bawah tidak sengaja melihat kejadian yang begitu mengejutkannya itu, dan meminta satpam untuk membawanya ke kantor polisi

"gwenchanna?" tanya suho pada chanyeol saat sehun sudah diseret oleh satpam disana.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tak lama tubuhnya limbung begitu saja karna pingsan.

Suho langsung saja meminta karyawannya untuk menghubungi ambulance, karna melihat menantunya chanyeol yang begitu mengenaskan.

.

.

.

"MWO? Baiklah terima kasih saya akan segera kesana" yeoja cantik itu nampak uring-uringan saat mendapat kabar dari kantor polisi bahwa kekasihnya ada disana .

"waeyo?" tanya baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah mulai tenang tidak menangis lagi.

"sehun, sehun ada di kantor polisi karna dituntun sudah mencoba melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada chanyeol" ucap luhan sedikit ragu saat mengatakan hal itu pada baekhyun, luhan tidak bisa berbohong karna bgaimana pun juga bakhyun adalah noona nya bukan?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut dan langsung saja berlari keluar rumah tidak menghiraukan teriakan luhan, begitu pula dengan luhan yang langsung saja mengejar baekhyun.

.

.

.

nampak yeogja paruh baya yang sedang melamun di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap sebuah foto dengan mata yang memerah, tersirat kerinduan di mata yeogja paruh baya itu.

Ceklek.. pintu kamar itu pun terbuka dan menunjukan yeogja cantik dan mungil sambil tersenyum

"apa yang eomma lakukan?" tanya kyungsoo yeogja yang membuka pintu kamar eommanya

yixing mengusap surai kyungsoo lembut dan memeluknya sesaat

"eomma hanya merindukan dongsaengmu" ucap yixing pada kyungsoo.

"aku juga merindukannya eomma, aku merindukan adik kecilku tapi kita sudah mencarinya kemana-mana eomma" ucap kyungsoo yang memeluk eommanya

"perasaan eomma masih mengatakan jika dongsaengmu masih hidup chagiiya, eomma yakin itu" jawab yixing pada kyungsoo.

"jika dia masih hidup kita pasti akan menemukannya eomma, kita pasti menemukan dongsaeng tampanku"

Ne kyungsoo memang mempunyai seorang doangsaeng yang hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu waktu kyungsoo dan keluarganya berlibur di makau dan saat itu umur doangsaenya masih berumur 3tahun.

Drrtt..drrrtt terdengar ponsel kyungsoo yang bergetar, kyungsoo nampak bingung saat appanya menelfon saat masih jam kerja.

"yeobseo appa?" tanya kyungsoo

"..."

"mwo? Tapi chanyeol oppa baik-baik saja kan appa?" tanya kyungsoo hawatir

"..."

"Ne aku segera kesana appa" ucap kyungsoo yang langsung menutup panggilannya

Yixing dan kyungsoo langsung pergi kerumah sakit saat suho appanya memberitahu perihal kejadian chanyeol yang dipukuli oleh seseorang.


	10. 10

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"Ne aku segera kesana appa" ucap kyungsoo yang langsung menutup panggilannya

Yixing dan kyungsoo langsung pergi kerumah sakit saat suho appanya memberitahu perihal kejadian chanyeol yang dipukuli oleh seseorang.

 **Chap 10**

Kyungsoo dan yixing sudah berlarian dikoridor rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan chanyeol

Sudah ada kangta appa chanyeol, dan suho yang berada disana entahlah sudah sejak kapan kangta berada disana, kyungsoo dan yixing sekarang sudah sampai di ruangan rawat chanyeol

"appa bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padda chanyeol oppa?" tanya kyungsoo pada suho

"entahlah appa juga tidak tau, dan appa juga tidak mengenal namja yang sudah memukuli chanyeol" jawab suho pada kyungsoo

Kangta menundukan kepalanya bingung ia mengenal betul siapa ciri-ciri orang yang diceritakan suho tadi padanya, ne tentu saja kangta cukup dekat dengan baekhyun ah mungkin sangat dekat bahkan kangta sudah menganggap baekhyun seperti anaknya sendiri tapi ia yang membuatnya menjadi rumit seperti ini.

Dan itu membuatnya juga sangat dekat dengan sehun dongsaengnya baekhyun, tapi ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya sehun harus ditahan di kantor polisi karna dituduh percobaan pembunuhan pada chanyeol dan yang melaporkan itu suho atas nama chanyeol yang menggugat tuduhan itu.

Baekhyun pasti merasa sangat sedih begitupun dengan chanyeol yang pasti tidak akan menyetujui keputusan sepihak dari suho.

Ceklek.. pintu ruangan kamar rawat chanyeol dibuka terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang memakai jas putih seorang dokter yang masih terlihat cukup gagah

"uisangnim bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya kangta saat melihat sang dokter keluar

"keadaannya baik-baik saja hanya ada luka robekan di dagunya dan saya sudah menjahitnya" jawab sang uisa yang tersenyum pada kangta

"boleh kita masuk kedalam?" tanya kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh dokter itu

"tapi pasien masih belum sadar, mungkin sebentarlagi pasien mulai akan sadar kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap sang dokter yang langsung berlalu pergi

Kyungsoo, kangta, suho dan yixing pun masuk kedalam untuk melihat keadaan chanyeol, entahlah kyungsoo merasa sangat menghawatirkan suaminnya ini tapi kyungsoo yakin dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada namja yang menjadi suaminya ini.

.

.

.

"tapi apa tidak bisa membebaskannya dengan sebuah jaminan apapun?" tanya luhan yang sekarang sedang berada dikantor polisi bersama baekhyun dan mencoba membebaskan sehun dari tempat nista ini.

"maafkan saya karna ini adalah sebuah tuntutan dari sodara park chanyeol, dan dia baru bisa akan bebas jika tuntutan itu dicabut oleh penuntut, mungkin kalian bisa meminta pada penuntut untuk mencabut semua tuntutannya pada sodara byun sehun" jawab polisi itu pada luhan

Luhan menoleh pada baekhyun yang berada disampingnya terlihat wajahnya yang begitu pucat dan air mata yang mengenang dipelupuk matanya yang siap akan terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

"boleh kita menemuinya?" kali ini baekhyun yang bertanya pada polisi itu

"ne tapi hanya boleh satu orang yang boleh menemuinya" ucap polisi itu pada baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh pada luhan, luhan juga pasti ingin menemui kekasihnnya bukan?"

"gwenchanna kau saja yang menemuinya, aku akan menunggumu disini"ucap luhan yang diangguki oleh baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung diantarkan oleh salah satu seoarang polisi lainnya untuk mengantarkannya pada sehuun

Disini baekhyun berada di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan cukup sempit dan pengawas polisi lainnya yang sedang berjaga diarah pintu keluar sel dan sebuah kaca yang akan membatasi baekhyun dan sehun nantinya hanya ada lubang lubang kecil di kaca itu untuk menangkap sebuah suara.(kebayangkan?")

.

.

.

Tak lama muncul namja tampan tinggi dan putih bak albino yang sedang menghampiri baekhyun, orang itu sehun tersenyum manis pada baekhyun

"kenapa kau disini noona?" tanya sehun yang masih memperlihatkan senyumnya pada baekhyun.

"bodoh! Kenapa kau juga bersikap bodoh byun sehun?!" tanya baekhyun pada sehun dengan air mata yang sudah terjatuh

"kau tau? aku senang sekali bisa menghajarnya noona, hhhfft tapi aku masih belum puas menghajarnya sampai dia benar-benar mati" jawab sehun pada baekhyun santai seolah tidak memerdulikan nasibnya nanti jika benar-benar melakukan pembunuhan pada chanyeol

"CUKUP BYUN SEHUN! Noona akan meminta chanyeol untuk membatalkan penuntutannya padamu, jika perlu noona akan bersujud padanya" bentak baekhyun karna geram dengan sikap dongsaenya yang tiba-tiba menjadi seseorang yang jahat seperti ini karna hanya masalahnya.

"jangan bertindah bodoh noona, atau aku akan marah padamu" ucap sehun yang mengancam baekhyun

"hiks hiks maafkan noona hiks ini semua gara-gara noona kau jadi harus berada disini hiks mafkan noona" tangis baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya

"aku mohon jangan menangis noona, aku lebih senang berada disini dari pada harus melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain dan terus menyakitimu" ucap sehun yang matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis

"aku akan terus melindungimu noona, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi kumohon jangan menagis uljima" –lanjut sehun yang tersenyum pada baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan dongsaenya itu, dia benar benar merasa bersalah dan tidak mempercayai keadaan ini bagaimana bisa chanyeol yang terlihat sangat menyayangi sehun dan menganggapnya juga sebagai adiknya malah menjebloskannya ke penjara

Walaupun sehun dan chanyeol sering bertengkar karna memperebutkan baekhyun itu mungkin hanya sebuah candaan, tapi setega itukah chanyeol menuntut dan menjebloskan sehun ke tempat ini?

"bagaimana kau akan menjaga noona jika kau berada disini?" tanya baekhyun menatap sehun

"aku akan meminta luhannie untuk menjaga noona sementara waktu" jawab sehun enteng dan polos

"itu namanya kau menitipkan noona pada luhan bodoh!" ucap baekhyun yang seidikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya itu

Tak lama pembicaraan itu berlangsung seorang polisi sudah mengintrupsinya bahwa waktu mereka sudah habis dan sehun harus kembali ke sel.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik noona dan jangan menangisi namja brengsek itu lagi, dan jangan melakukan tindakan yang akan membuatku marah padamu" ucap sehun yang diangguki oleh baekhyun.

.

.

.

Terlihat yeogja cantik yang sedang berdiri di sebuah halaman rumah yang begitu besar dan cukup mewah, yeoja itu terus menekan bel rumah itu dan tak lama muncul yeogja paruh baya dengan mata pandanya yang membuatnya begitu manis

"Eommanim bogosippo" ucap yeogja cantik itu yang langsung memeluk tao yeoja paruh baya itu.

Tao nampak bingung dengan yeogja memeluknya sekarang ini pasalnya ia seperti tidak mengenal yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini

Yeojja itu melepaskan pelupakannya pada tao dan tersenyum begitu hangat

"eommanin apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya yeogja cantik itu karna tidak mendapat repon apa-apa

"mianhe, nuguseyyo?" tanya tao pada yeogja dihadapannya ini

"mwo? Ya eommanim kau melupakanku? Kau melupakan yeogja secantik aku?" tanyanya terkejut karna merasa dilupakan oleh yeogja yang sudah dianggap eommanya ini

"ini aku krystal eommanim, kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku eommanim?" tanya yeoga itu yang ternyata bernama krystal dan terlihat wajahnya yang cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut

Tao menggaruk kepalanya dan mencoba mengingat krystal tapi tak lama matanya membulat saat sudah mengingat gadis itu

"astaga krystal, aah mianhe eommanim melupakanmu kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda dan begitu sangat cantik ayo kita masuk kedalam" ucap tao yang memeluk krystal dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan appa dan eomma mu? Kenapa mereka tidak ikut kesini?"tanya tao pada krystal

"eomma dan appa tidak ikut pulang ke seoul eommanim, mereka masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan disana" ucap krystal yang diangguki oleh tao

"kapan kau pulang dari amerika? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami disini hmm?" tanya tao yang mulai membuka pembicaraan yang sebelumnya meminta maid membuatkan minuman

"baru lusa kemarin eommanim aku baru menyelesaikan kuliahku disana dan aku benar benar ingin terjun kedunia bisnis sekarang ini" ucap krystal tersenyum pada tao

"hhfft kau begitu sangat pintar" puji tao pada krystal

"ah kemana jongin eommanim? Aku sudah sangat merindukan sihitam itu" tanya kristal pada tao

"jongin masih bekerja mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang" jawab tao pada krystal

Krystal tersenyum pada tao dan langsung memberikan sebuah oleh-oleh yang dibawanya tadi

"ah aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk eommanim, jongin, suho appa dan kyungsoo" ucap krystal tersenyum senang pada tao

Kalian penasaran bukan siapa krystal? Dan kenapa krystal juga bisa mengenal kyungsoo, ne tentu saja mengenalnya krystal adalah sahabat jongin dari kecil dan saat senior high school krystal juga mempunyai seorang sahabat yang bernama kyungsoo dan itu membuat jongin jatuh hati pada kyungsoo dan krystallah orang yang menyatukan mereka berdua.

Karna krystal yakin dan percaya pada kyungsoo.

walaupun waktu itu krystal juga sangat mencintai jongin tapi krystal lebih mementingkan kedua sahabatnya yang ternyata juga saling mencintai dari pada mementingkan perasaannya sendirinya, menurutnya kebahagiaan jongin dan kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaan untuknya juga.

Dan krystal tau hubungan mereka memang sulit untuk bersatu saat mereka tau hubungan appa kyungsoo dan appa jongin yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan.

Tapi setelah kelulusan hari sekolah krystal harus ikut dengan orangtuanya ke amerika dan berkuliah disana, jadi dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"eommanim bagaimana hubungan kyungsoo dan jongin sekarang? Ah aku benar-benar merindukan mereka berdua" ucap krystal memasang wajah yang begitu merindukan seseorang .

"kau tidak tau jika kyungsoo sudah menikah?" tanya tao pada krystal bagaimana mungkin krystal tidak hadir bahkan tidak tau bahwa kyungsoo sudah menikah

"Mwo? Jadi jongin dan kyungsoo sudah menikah? Ya eommanim kenapa kau tega sekali tidak memberitahuku bahwa hubungan mereka berjalan mulus seperti ini dan eommanim tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikannya" ucap krystal panjang lebar dan terlihat kesal pada tao

Tao menghela nafas panjang melihat sifat krystal yang tidak kunjung berubah sedari dulu.

"kyungsoo bukan menikah dengan jongin tapi dengan orang lain" ucap tao lirih dan sukses membuat krystal membulatkan matanya.

tbc..

WAAAH MAAF AUTHOR BARU MENYAPA KALIAN SEMUA. ANYEONGHASEYOO TERUS IKUTIN KELANJUTAN FF DONT GO BESIDE ME YA!

MAAF KEMAREN KEMAREN AUTHOR ENGGA TERJADWALKAN BUAT KAPAN UPDATENYA. TAPI DONT GO BESIDE ME AKAN AUTHOR UPDATE KAN SETIAP HARI YA.. WALAUPUN JAM NYA GAK TENTU. DAN JEBAL AUTHOR BUTUH KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DARI KALIAN. JANGAN HANYA JADI SILENT READERS YA CHINGU .

DAN JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW JUGA YAH BUAT SELALU LIAT UPDATEN TERBARU. TINGGALKAN JEJAK KALIAN KAMSAHAMNIDA.


	11. 11

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Tao menghela nafas panjang melihat sifat krystal yang tidak kunjung berubah sedari dulu.

"kyungsoo bukan menikah dengan jongin tapi denagn orang lain" ucap tao lirih dan sukses membuat krystal membulatkan matanya.

 **Chap 11**

Krystal masih syok setelah mendengar semua cerita tentang kyungsoo dan jongin, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kyungsoo akan melakukan hal ini yang krystal tau kyungsoo sangat mencintai jongin tapi apa ini? Krystal sudah mengorbankan cintanya pada kyungsoo tapi setega itukah kyungsoo menghianati kepercayaannya?.

"aku pulang" ucap seorang namja tampan berkulit tan, jongin namja itu berjalan dengan lesu ke arah lantai atas kamarnya sepertinya jongin masih belum menyadari kedatangan krystal disana.

Krystal yang melihat kedatangan jongin pun tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri jongin

"jongin-ah?" panggil krystal pada jongin

Jongin menoleh pada krystal dan terlihat wajahnya yang begitu bingung dengan kehadiran krystal

"nugu?" tanya jongin pada krystal

Tao yang melihat raut wajah kebingungan jongin langsung menghampirinya dan tersenyum lembut pada keduanya.

"bukankah dia sangat cantik jongin?" tanya sang eomma tao pada jongin sedikit menggoda mungkin

"dia siapa eomma?" bisik jongin di telinga tao

Krystal nampak menahan tawa melihat raut keningungan jongin, karna terlalu merindukan namja dihadapannya ini krystal pun langsung memeluk jongin dengan erat

Jongin diam mematung melihat gadis dihadapannya memeluknya dengan erat, tak lama kesadarannya pun kembali dan jongin langsung mendorong krystal sedikit kasar

"ya kenapa kau memelukku sembarangan" teriak jongin marah

Krystal dan tao sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan jongin tapi tak lama krystal pun kembali memeluk jongin tapi tidak seerat tadi

Baru saja jongin ingin mendorongnya kembali tapi niatnya ia hentikan saat krystal mengucapkan sesuatu

"aku merindukanmu jongin-ah, kau benar-benar melupakanku hah?" tanya krystal pada jongin

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan melirik pada tao yang masih tersenyum padanya

Krystal langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada jongin karna tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari sahabatnya ini

"aiiishh kau lama jongin, ini aku krystal! Waeyo? Kau melupakanku hah?" tanya krystal kesal pada jongin

Jongin nampak berfikir dan tak lama raut wajahnya menjadi begitu berbeda saat mengingat nama itu.

"k-kry-krystal? Benarkah ini kau?" tanya jongin ragu dan menangkupkan wajah krystal oleh tangannya.

"ne, kau jahat sek"-ucap krystal terpotong karna jongin langsung memeuk nya dengan erat sehingga membuat krystal sedikit sesak

"aah aku benar-benar merindukanmu, kemana saja kau selama ini hah? Kau sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun padaku dasar pabbo" ucap jongin yang masih memeluk krystal

Krystal memukul-mukul dada bidang jongin karna saat ini ia benar-benar merasa sesak

Jongin yang mengerti dengan itu langsung melepas pelukannya pada krystal

"YA kau ingin membunuhku jongin? Aiisshh" ucap krystal yang sedang mengatur nafasnya

"mianhe haha kau benar-benar berbeda dengan dulu, padahal dulu kau sangat jelek hahaha" ucap jongin yang sukses mendapat jitakan di kepala dari krystal

"jongin lebih baik kau temani krystal dulu ne, eomma akan memasak untuk makan malam" ucap tao yang langsung meninggalkan jongin dan krystal

"ah kajja kita ke kemarku"ajak jongin yang langsung menarik lengan krystal ke arah kamarnya.

Krystal dulu memang sering keluar masuk kamar jongin tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya, karna jongin sendiri yang mengatakannya semua yang dimiliknya itu pun miliknya juga

Krystal tau apa alasan jongin mengatakan itu bukan hanya sahabat, yah tapi karna jongin sudah menganggap krystal sebagai adiknya sendiri, entahlah apakah setelah ini jongin masih akan menganggap krystal sebagai adiknya? Atau membuka hatinya untuk orang baru setelah ditinggal kyungsoo?

.

.

.

"oppa kau sudah sadar?" tanya kyungsoo pada namja yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit ini

"aku dimana?" tanya chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang masih sangat sakit dan pusing

"kau dirumah sakit oppa, sebentar ne aku akan memanggil dokter untukmu" ucap kyungsoo yang akan berlalu pergi tapi lengannya di tahanoleh chanyeol

"tidak perlu, aku ingin pulang" jawab chanyeol pada kyungsoo datar

"tapi oppa kau baru saja sadar" jawab kyungsoo pada chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap ke sekitar ruangannya dan hanya mendapati kyungsoo diruangan rawat nya, lalu kembali menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang begitu sangat datar

"siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanya chanyeol

"appa yang membawamu kemari, tadi kangta appa juga sempat kemari tapi mereka berdua harus kembali ke kantor oppa sedangkan eomma juga pulang" jawab kyungsoo menunduk karna tidak mau menatap mata chanyeol yang begitu sangat dingin padanya

"oppa kenapa oppa bisa dipukuli seperti ini? Apa oppa mempunyai masalah dengan orang itu?" tanya kyungsoo ragu dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dingin dan datar

"bukan urusan mu, aku harus menemuinya sekarang" ucap chanyeol yang beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih diam berdiri

"mana kunci mobilmu? Kau membawa mobilkan?"ucap chanyeol menoleh pada kyungsoo saat ingin pergi dan diangguki oleh kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya saat chanyeol memintanya tadi padanya, lalu chanyeol meninggalkan kyungsoo dan tidak memperdulikan yeogja itu

"kenapa kau jadi bersikap sangat dingin sekali padaku oppa?" gumam kyungsoo lirih

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menuju kantor polisi sekarang ini, chanyeol ingin membebaskannya walau bagaimana pun juga chanyeol tidak ingin melihat baekhyun lebih menderita lagi olehnya.

Chanyeol memang sempat mendengar suho meminta seseorang untuk membawa sehun ke kantor polisi , dan chanyeol cukup mengenal suho ia pasti akan menuntut sehun dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah membebaskannya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaanya yang masih sangat sakit, dan luka-luka di wajahnya yang masih membiru serta luka sobekan di dagunya pun ia hiraukan.

Baru saja chanyeol sampai dan ingin memasuki gedung kantor polisi itu tapi tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan baekhyun dan luhan yang ingin meninggalkan tempat itu

Mata mereka pun bertemu dan terlihat luhan yang sudah mengepalkan lengannya dan hendak menghampiri chanyeol tapi baekhyun malah menahanya

"aku yang akan berbicara denganya" ucap baekhyun pada luhan

Luhan menatap baekhyun tidak percaya dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak! Kau tetap disini aku yang akan menghampiri namja brengsek itu"ucap luhan yang hendak berjalan tapi lagi-lagi baekhyun menahannya

"kumohon luhan, aku ingin menyelesaikan maslah ini dengannya sekarang juga lebih baik kau pulang duluan ne"ucap baekhyun pada luhan

"baiklah, tapi jika dia macam-macam padamu kau harus langsung menghubungi aku" ucap luhan pasrah

.

.

Ingin sekali baekhyun menyentuh luka di wajah tampan chanyeol yang begitu banyak karna ulah dongsaengnya itu

"bagaimana kabarmu baekki?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai dekat kantor polisi gangnam karna tadi baekhyun mengajaknya untuk berbicara

Baekhyun tersenyum miris pada chanyeol, baekki? Masih pantaskah ia mendapat panggilan itu dari mantan namjachingunya

"ne, aku baik-baik saja bagaimana denganmu chanyeol?" jawab baekhyun tersenyum manis pada chanyeol

Chanyeol nampak terkejut dengan panggilan yang diucapkan baekhyun, ah tidak ada yang salah dengan namanya hanya saja nama itu terasa asing saat baekhyun yang mengucapkannya apalagi dengan senyuman manis yang menurut chanyeol di paksakan.

"selamat atas pernikahmu, maaf karna waktu itu aku tidak langsung mengucapkannya padamu ada urusan mendadak yang harus ku selesaikan, ah dan aku juga minta maaf atas sikap sehun padamu tapi bisakah kau mencabut tuntutanmu padanya" –lanjut baekhyun pada chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan mata yang mulai memerah menahan tangis

"aku tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. bukan fisikku yang sakit karna pukulan sehun karna aku memang pantas mendapatkanya dari sehun, tapi hatiku yang sakit karna telah melukai hatimu baek" ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun

Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol dan langsung menundukan kepalanya yang tadi juga menatap chanyeol

"gwenchanna hatiku akan segera terobati karna aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menyembuhkan luka dihatiku"

DEG

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun terkejut "seseorang" apakah baekhyun begitu cepat melupakannya? Dan menunggu apakah selama ini ia juga mengharapkan orang lain selain dirinya?

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan baekhyun padanya barusan, dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"aku harap orang itu bisa mengobati luka dihatimu secepatnya, dan kau tenang saja baek aku kesini memang berniat untuk membebaskan sehun" ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun

TES

Krystal bening itu pun terjatuh dimata chanyeol, chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun dan tersenyum sejenak sebelum berbicara kembali

"aku akan pergi sekarang, kau lebih baik menunggu sehun dirumah" ucap chanyeol yang beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun dikedai itu.

 **Chanyeol pov**

Ingin sekali aku membunuh diriku sendiri saat mandengarnya dia menunggu seseoarang untuk mengobati lukanya

Aku masih sangat mencintaimu baek, apakah aku memang harus melepasmu? Tak bisakah hatimu hanya untukku saja ?

Egois? Biarkan aku seperti ini ! aku lebih menyukaimu membenciku dari pada aku harus melihat mu dengan orang lain baekki

Kata-kata baekhyun tadi terus saja berputar-putar dikepalaku sampai kini aku sedang mencabut tuntutan suho appa yang mengatas namakanku pada polisi.

 **Chanyeol pov end**

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dan tersenyum setelah chanyeol pergi tadi

"kau bertemu appamu aegya, apa kau senang hmm bisa bertemu dengannya? Mianhe eomma tidak bisa memberi tahu appamu soal keberadaanmu secara langsung chagii" ucap baekhyun lirih masih terus mengelus perutnya

"kau harus berjanji pada eomma, kau harus mengobati luka di hati eomma ne? Jangan menyakiti eomma seperti apa yang dilakukan appamu" lanjut baekhyun pada anak yang dikandungannya

Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan kedai itu, mungkin setelah ini ia harus memberi tahu perihal kehamilannya pada luhan dan sehun setelah bebas nanti karna bagaimana pun juga baekhyun tidak mungkin terus menutupi kandungannya yang semakin hari semakin membesar.

.

.

.

"ne aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari eommanim jongin" ucap krystal pada jongin yang sekarang sedang menenangkan jongin

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dia tidak mau kembali padaku krys dia meninggalkanku" ucap jongin lirih

Krystal menatap sendu pada jongin, jongin bukan tipe namja yang gampang menangis jongin hanya bisa menangis jika itu menyangkut kedua orang tuanya dan juga kyungsoo

Krystal melihat jongin begitu sangat rapuh sekarang ini dan krystal membawa jongin kedalam pelukannya

"uljima jongin, kumohon lupakan kyungsoo jika itu membuatmu merasa sakit karna melihatnya dengan orang lain uljimayo" ucap krystal menengkan jongin

TBC..


	12. 12

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Krystal melihat jongin begitu sangat rapuh sekarang ini dan krystal membawa jongin kedalam pelukannya

"uljima jongin, kumohon lupakan kyungsoo jika itu membuatmu merasa sakit karna melihatnya dengan orang lain uljimayo" ucap krystal menengkan jongin

 **Chap 12**

"mwo? Hamil?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun, mereka sedang berada dikamar baekhyun sesudah bertemu chanyeol tadi baekhyun memang memutuskan untuk pulang dan ia juga memutuskan untuk memberi tahu luhan terlebih dahulu sebelum sehun

Luhan menghela nafasnya bingung, baekhyun hamil? Dan itu adalah anak dari chanyeol? Dan sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan yeogja dihadapannnya meminta pertanggung jawaban? Apakah mungkin chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab apalagi dia sudah menikah sekarang ini, itulah yang difikirka luhan saat baekhyun selesai mengucapkan perkataannya.

Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya saat selesai menceritakan semuanya pada luhan, yeogja itu nampak takut dan juga bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya juga sekarang

"mianhe aku baru memberitahumu" ucap baekhyun akhirnya, masih menundukan kepalanya

"aku akan memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab padamu!" ucap luhan yang langsung dapat gelengan cepat dari baekhyun

Baekhyun langsungmendongakkan kepalanya dan memegang pergelangan tangan luhan yang tadi sempat akan beranjak pergi keluar

"kumohon jangan lakukan itu luhan, hiks kumohon hiks hiks" ucap baekhyun yang sekarang mulai terisak

"waeyo? Dia harus bertanggung jawab baekhyun-ah, apa kau ingin anak dikandunganmu tidak mempunyai seorang appa hah?" teriak luhan pada baekhyun karna emosi

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya tadi dan menatap luhan dengan pandangan memohon dengan mata yang sudah memerah

"aku akan menjadi appa sekaligus eomma untuk anakku luhan jadi kumohon jangan meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya hiks, dan kumohon jangan memberi tahu chanyeol soal kehamilanku hiks hiks kumohon" ucap baekhyun menggenggam tangan luhan dan terus memohon

"APA KAU GILA BAEKHYUN? KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN PERIHAL KEHAMILANMU PADANYA? DI HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" bentak luhan pada baekhyun karna merasa geram dan marah karna ucapan terakhir baekhyun yang dilontarkannya

Baekhyun sudah bersimpuh dihadapan sahabatnya itu dengan tangisan yang masih terdengar

"aku mohon, jangan memberitahunya luhan hiks hiks aku mohon biarkan aku membesarkan anak ini sendiri kumohon dia pasti sudah bahagia dengan istrinya, aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan nya untuk kali ini, kumohon hiks kumohon biarkan aku melakukan ini" ucap baekhyun yang masih bersimpuh dihadapan luhan

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan baekhyun, luhan sempat ingin membantu baekhyun agar kembali berdiri tapi niatnya ia hentikan saat mendengar ucapan sahabat nya itu.

"hiks kumohon"-lanjut baekhyun pada luhan

Luhan membantu baekhyun berdiri dan mengangkat dagu baekhyun agar menatapnya, luhan menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan sakit dihatinya juga dan entah sejak kapan sekarang air matanya telah ikut terjatuh di pipi mulusnya,

"apa kau yakin baekhyun-ah?" tanya luhan dengan nada suara yang mulai lembut pada baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan meyakini luhan bahwa keputusannya ini benar

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab padamu tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk melupakan namja brengsek itu" ucap luhan yang hanya diangguki lagi oleh baekhyun

.

.

.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat ada seorang polisi yang menghampirinya dan memanggilnya

"sodara sehun anda sudah dibebaskan karna tuntutan anda sudah dicabut" ucap seorang polisi itu yang membuka sel tahanan sehun

Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya bingung? Ia baru saja beberapa jam disini dan sekaarang ia sudah bisa dibebaskan

Sehun sempat berfikir dan teringat oleh perkataan noonya yang akan meminta chanyeol membebaskan dirinya, sehun mengepalkan tangannya saat pemikiran itu melintas diotaknya

"gomawo, tapi bisakah aku bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mencabut tuntutanku?" tanya sehun pada polisi itu

"tadi dia baru saja keluar, mungkin belum cukup jauh saat pergi dari sini" ucap sang polisi pada sehun

Sehun langsung membungkuk dan berlari mengejar chanyeol, sehun memang tau yang mencabut tuntutannya pasti chanyeol karna dia tau sendiri saat polisi mengatakannya chanyeol lah yang menuntutnya.

Baru saja chanyeol akan memasuki mobilnya tapi pergerakannya ia hentikan saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, bukan! Bukan sehun yang memanggilnya tapi yeogja mungil berkulit putih dan dengan mata bulatnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya chanyeol saat kyungsoo yeogja tadi yang memanggilnya saat sudah menghampiri chanyeol

"ak-aku aku tadi menyusulmu kesini oppa" ucap kyungsoo gugup dan menatap chanyeol

"apa kau baru sampai?" tanya chanyeol lagi sedikit takut jika kyungsoo tadi melihatnya berbicara dengan baekhyun

"ne, aku baru sampai oppa" ucap kyungsoo suaranya sangat pelan bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega dan baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tapi ia hentikan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya memanggilnya dan menghampirinya.

"jadi ini yeogja yang menikah denganmu tuan park?" tanya sehun namja tadi pada chanyeol dengan pandangan mengejek saat menatap chanyeol dan kyungsoo bergantian

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat sehun dan entahlah ada sedikit perasaan nyaman dan hangat saat melihat sehun

"nugu? Nuguseyo oppa?" tanya kyungsoo pada chanyeol

Chayeol menghela nafasnya dan langsung menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan err yang tidak dapat di artikan

"masuk" ucap chanyeol akhirnya pada kyungsoo

"ne?" tanya kyungsoo tidak mengerti, mendadak otaknya menjadi lemot

"kubilang masuk ke mobil" ucap chanyeol seperti sebuah teriakan dan menatap kyungsoo tajam

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke mobil chanyeol karna mendapat tatapan mematikan dari suaminya itu

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun saat kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Ada apa sehun-ah?" tanya chanyeol pada sehun

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya saat chanyeol berkata padanya dan menatap kyungsoo dari luar

"jangan menatapnya seperti itu!" ucap chanyeol yang terdengar sebuah perintah pada sehun

Sehun langsung menatap chanyeol dengan tajam saat mantan calon 'kaka iparnya' berucap seperti itu

"waeyo? Dia manis juga? Sepertinya dari perkataanmu itu kau mencintainya park chanyeol" ucap sehun pada chanyeol

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya saat sehun menegatakan itu, sehun yang melihat tangan chanyeol yang terkepal langsung tersenyum

"kau ingin memukulku? Pukul saja aku tidak takut! Dan aah aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu karna kau telah mencabut tuntutanmu padaku, dan mungkin aku akan lebih senang jika kau tidak mencabut tuntutanmu itu dan membiarkan aku membunuhmu sekarang ini" ucap sehun tajam pada chanyeol

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membusuk dipenjara, karna aku tidak mau melukai hati baekhyun lagi dan asal kau tau aku membebaskanmu dari sini agar kau bisa menjaga baekhyun untukku" ucap chanyeol, sebenarnya chanyeol sangat ngin mengatakan bahwa bukan dia yang menuntutnya melainkan appa mertuanya tapi ia urungkan karna percuma saja mungkin sehun tidak akan mempercayai perkataannya

"jangan bermimpi kau park! Tanpa disuruhpun aku pasti akan menjaga dan melindunginya dari namja brengsek sepertimu, bukan menjaganya untukmu!" ucap sehun penuh penekanan disetiap perkataannya

Sehun langsung berbalik meninggalkan chanyeol dan sempat menoleh pada kyungsoo sekilas dan menatap yeogja yang ada dimobil itu lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih mematung.

.

.

.

"namja tadi siapa oppa?" tanya kyungsoo cukup ragu saat ingin menanyakan hal ini, saat ini mereka berada di sebuah mobil chanyeol dan sedang diperjalanan pulang

"bukan siapa-siapa" jawab chanyeol singkat pada kyungsoo

"apa dia yang memukulmu oppa?" tebak kyungsoo pada chanyeol dengan nada yang masih pelan

"ne, dan jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi kau mengganggu konsentrasi menyetirku" ucap chanyeol tajam pada kyungsoo

"ta tapi oppa kenapa kau mencabut tuntutanmu?" tanya kyungsoo lagi yang masih belu puass dengan pertanyaannya pada chanyeol

Ckiiiiiitttt...

Chanyeol langsung mengerem mobilnya mendadak saat mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo lagi dan menoleh pada kyungsoo

"TAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM YEOJA BRENGSEK?!" bentak chanyeol pada kyungsoo

DEG..

Kyungsoo bungkam dan diam saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol juga cukup terkejut, ah anni sangat terkejut bahkan sekarang mata bulatnya sudah memerah dan air matanya siap terjatuh

kyungsoo tidak terlalu terkejut dengan bentakan chanyeol, tapi ia sangat terkejut saat chanyeol membentaknya dan memanggilnya dengan apa tadi? Yeoja brengsek?

Jatuh sudah air mata itu di mata bulatnya saat ia tidak sanggup menahannya, tapi kyungsoo menahan isakannya dan langsung mengusap air matanya kasar

Chanyeol yang baru sadar telah membentak kyungsoo dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada yeogja itu langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap kyungsoo yang sudah menghapus air matanya

"mi mianhe a ak aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kyungsoo-ya, maafkan aku" ucap chanyeol pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih diam dan masih sangat terkejut dengan bentakan chanyeol, mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia dibentak dengan kata-kata kasar dan yang membentaknya adalah suaminya sendiri.

Entahlah ia tidak mencintai suaminya tapi tetap saja yeogja itu sedikit tidak terima dengan perkataan kasar chanyeol tadi

"aku ingin pulang oppa" ucap kyungsoo akhirnya dan membuang mukanya kearah jendela mobil yang mungkin sekarang ini cuaca terlihat mendung dan akan turun hujan

Chanyeol memaklumi sikap kyungsoo dan langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali untuk pulang, dengan kepala yang pusing sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"kau mau kemana krystal?" tanya tao saat melihat krystal ingin keluar dari rumah mewahnya

"eommanim, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang ini sudah sore dan sepertinya akan turun hujan" ucap krystal pada tao

Tao tersenyum dan mengusap lengan krystal lembut

"kau tunggu disini ne, eommanim akan meminta jongin untuk mengantarmu pulang" ucap tao yang hendak akan pergi ke kamar jongin tapi berhasil ditahan oleh krystal

"tidak usah eommanim, jongin sedang tidur dan beristirahat mungkin dia cukup lelah karna sedari tadi menangisi kyungsoo" ucap krystal tersenyum pada tao

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau hati-hati ne dan kau harus sering-sering main kesini arra?" ucap tao yang diangguki oleh krystal

Krystal pun pamit pada tao dan berjalan keluar rumah mewah itu

"aku harus meminta penjelasanya" gumam krystal pada diri sendiri dan langsung meninggalkan kediaman keluarga wu.

TBC


	13. 13

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau hati-hati ne dan kau harus sering-sering main kesini arra?" ucap tao yang diangguki oleh krystal

Krystal pun pamit pada tao dan berjalan keluar rumah mewah itu

"aku harus meminta penjelasanya" gumam krystal pada diri sendiri dan langsung meninggalkan kediaman keluarga wu.

 **Chap 13**

"sehunnie" teriak luhan dan langsung memeluk sehun saat melihatnya pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja

Sehun tersenyum saat yeoja chingunya berteriak dan langsung memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat

"aku merindukanmu" ucap luhan yang masih memeluk sehun dengan erat

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari luhan dan memandang mata rusa luhan dengan tatapan penuh cinta

"ya aku bahkan belum pergi selama 24jam tapi kau sudah merindukanku seperti ini, bagaimana jika aku pergi" ucap sehun sambil menangkup pipi luhan lembut

Luhan langsung melepaskan tangan sehun dari pipinya dan menginjak kaki sehun dengan sangat keras yang membuat sang empunya kesakitan dan merintih

"appo, ya luhannie kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"ucap sehun tidak terima dengan kakinya yang masih sakit

"jangan mengatakan itu lagi, kau seakan-akan meninggalkanku" ucap luhan dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap yeoja chingunya itu dan langsung kembali memeluk luhan dengan erat dan hangat

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika aku membuatmu pergi dariku, saranghae luhannie" ucap sehun sambil mencium surai coklat luhan dengan lembut

"nado..nado saranghae hunnie" jawab luhan pada sehun

Luhan kembali melepaskan pelukannya dari sehun dan baru menyadari kehadian sehun yang tiba-tiba, bukankah kekasihnya itu ada di penjara dan sekarang kenapa dia bisa ada dihadapannya

"sehunnie kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya luhan pada sehun

"entahlah si park tiang itu mencabut tuntutannya padaku, aku benar-benar akan kembali kesana jika baekhyun noona benar-benar bersujud padanya" ucap sehun pada luhan santai

Luhan langsung melayangkan tangannya pada kepala chanyeol dan memukulbya lagi cukup keras

"ya kau baru saja mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkanku dan sekarang kau ingin kembali ketempat itu hah?" teriak luhan pada sehun kesal

Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar teriakan luhan dan langsung memeluknya

"jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi hunnie, kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir lagi padamu" -lanjut luhan yang membalas pelukan sehun dengan erat

"mianhe aku membuatmu cemas dan khawatir, joungmal mianata" ucap sehun pada luhan

"dimana baekhyun noona?" tanya sehun saat melepaskan pelukannya dari luhan

"mungkin dikamarnya, sehunnie ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu soal baekhyun" ucap luhan yang sedari tadi ingin menceritakan soal masalah baekhyun pada doangsaengnya itu

Mungkin luhan berfikir bahwa dia yang lebih baik menceritakan semuanya pada sehun, luhan tidak mau melihat sehun kembali murka dan benar-benar membunuh chanyeol nantinya dan siapa tau saja jika luhan yang bicara sehun ingin mendengarnya dan tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi yang merugikannya.

"baiklah, ada apa hannie?" tanya sehun pada luhan

.

.

.

kyungsoo langsung turun dan masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya saat ia sudah sampai tadi, entahlah hatinya masih terasa sangat sakit atas bentakan kasar dari chanyeol tadi

chanyeol yang melihat sikap kyungsoo sangat merasa bersalah pada yeoja itu karna telah membentaknya, chanyeol benar-benar tidak berniat ingin mengucapkan bentakan dan kata kata kasar itu pada kyungsoo, itu sangat reflex diucapkan oleh chanyeol

chanyeol memasuki kamar kyungsoo yang saat ini menjadi kamarnya juga dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, kyungsoo sudah nampak ada disana sedang terbaring diranjangnya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal

chanyeol menghela nafasnya sesaat saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar isakan lirih dari kyungsoo

"hiks hiks" isak kyungsoo yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

 **Kyungsoo pov**

Aku langsung memasuki rumah dan kamarku saat beberapa menit yang lalu aku sampai, aku menghiraukan pergerakan chanyeol tadi yang akan membukakan pintu untukku

Saat sampai dikamar aku langsung meniduri diriku diranjang dan menutup semua tubuhku oleh selimut tebal

Ckiiit

Aku mendengar seperti ada orang yang membuka pintu kamarku, aku tau itu pasti cahnyeol dan tak lama aku merasa dia mendekatiku dan duduk di tepi ranjang ku

Aku benar benar ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat mengingat perkataan kasar chanyeol tadi padaku, bahkan mataku sudah memerah saat ini dan tidak dalam waktu lama air mataku sudah berdesakan ingin keluar aku menahan isakanku agar tidak terdengan olehnya

"hiks hiks" aku langsung saja membekap mulutku oleh kedua tanganku saat isakan itu lolos dari mulutku

Tak lama aku tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun darinya setelah isakanku keluar tadi, apaka chanyeol sudah pergi dari keluar? Dan menghiraukanku yang sekarng ini sedang menangis? Hah aku baru saja ingin membalik tubuhku tapi aku hentikan saat ia mulai bersuara

"mianhe, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu padamu" ucap chanyeol padaku, aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi pernyataannya itu

Hatiku masih sangat tersa sakit, aku benar benar tidak biasa di bentak dan dikatai kasar seperti yang chanyeol lakukan padaku, entahlah hatiku seakan menolak permintaan maafnya

"aku mohon maafkan aku kyungsoo" ucapnya lagi padaku, aku masih belum bersuara dan mengucapkan apapun padanya mulutku terasa kelu saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu

Beberara kali chanyeol meninta maaf padaku tapi aku masih menghiraukannya dan terus diam tapi tak lama aku merasakan dia berdiri dari duduknya dan aku merasakan selimutku ditarik olehnya hingga sampai kepalaku saja

Aku langsung cepat cepat menutup mataku saat chanyeol membuka selimut yang gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku

Chu..

Mataku rasanya ingin terbuka saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyentuh kepalaku ah annio hampir pada keningku sebenarnya,apa chanyeol menciumku? Benarkah? Tapi tu yang aku rasakan chanyeol oppa menciumku walaupun hanya dikening

Tapi aku merasakan sedikit kehangatan atas sentuhannya padaku, aku merasa seperti bersama jongin aku merasa chanyeol memberikan sentuhan yang lembut pada ku seperti jongin

Jongin? Kenapa aku saat mengingatnya aku kembali bersalah padanya? Mianhe jongin-ah

"mianhe" permintaan maaf yang entahlah keberapa kalinya yang dia ucapkan padaku tapi aku masih diam dan menutup mataku

Tak lama aku membuka mataku saat merasakan chanyeol oppa keluar da5n menutup pintu kamarku

 **Kyungsoo pov end**

"hoaaam"

jongin baru saja bangun dari tidur tampannya, ia benar-benar sangat lelah hingga tertidur begitu pulasnya tapi matanya tidak menemukan gadis cantik yang tadi bersamanya

jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada nakas meja dan melihat jam yang terpampang disana menunjukan pukul 7malam

jongin lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, siapa tau saja sahabatnya itu ada disana bersama eommanya

"jongin kau baru bangun hmm?" tanya sang eomma tao pada jongin yang sedang membaca majalah keluaran baru yang menampilkan tas guci yang sangat mahal dan elegan

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menoleh kesana kemari mencari seseorang yang dicarinya sejak tadi

"krystal mana eomma?" tanya jongin saat tidak menemukan sahabatnya itu

"dia sudah pulang tadi sore, eomma tadinya ingin memintamu untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi krystal malah menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang beristirahat" ucap tao panjang lebar pada jongin yang diangguki ole jongin

"lalu appa? Appa belum pulang eomma?" tanya jongin kembali pada tao

"appamu sepertinya lembur lagi" ucap tao dengan suara lirih

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan langsung beranjak mengambil kunci mobil di dekat meja tempat eommanya duduk

"kau mau kemana jongin?" tanya tao saat melihat anaknya itu hendak keluar rumah

"aku ingin keapartemen donghae hyung" ucap jongi yang langsung pergi dan menghiraukan teriakan sang eomma yang memanggilnya

.

.

.

Kini sehun dan luhan berada disebuah kamar sehun yang tidak begitu besar dan megah karna memang rumah itu juga sangat sederhana.

Sehun nampak mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan matanya sudah memerah kali ini menyiratkan amarah pada dirinya

Ne luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada sehun soal permasalahan baekhyun yang hamil dan keputusan baekhyun untuk tidak memberitahu chanyeol perihal kehamilannya sekarang.

Luhan yang merasakan hawa tidak enak dari kekasihnya langsung mengusap lengan sehun dan menenangkannya

"sehunnie kumohon tenanglah" uacap luhan yang masih mengelus lengan sehun

Sehun langsung berdiri dan sempat beranjak dari duduknya tadi, dia benar-benar marah sekarang ini pada chanyeol dan pada dirinya sendiri.

Marah karna chanyeol telah merusak dan menyakiti baekhyun, marah karna dirinya sendiri tidak dapat menjaga noonanya sendiri

"kumohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh hunnie hiks hiks kumohon" tangis luhan yang kini memeluk sehun dari belakang saat sehun ingin beranjak tadi

Sehun menahan tangisanya yang sedari tadi ingin keluar

"apa yang harus kulaukan hunnie hiks" ucap sehun yang diakhiri dengan sebuah isakan kecil dari mulutnya

"jangan lakukan hal bodoh hiks hiks aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku dan biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang diminta baekhyun hiks hiks kumohon hunnie hiks kumohon" ucap luhan yang masih memeluk sehun dari belakang dengan erat

"sehun" panggil seseorang pada sehun yang kini berada didepan pintu kamar sehun doangsaengnya itu

Sehun dan luhan menoleh saat mendapati yeogja cantik bermata sipit dan berkulit putih sudah menagis dalam diam

Yeogja itu baekhyun, baekhyun sudah berada disana saat luhan selesai menceritakan semuanyanya pada sehundan baekhyun hanya diam mematung ingin melihat reaksi sehun saat ini

Karna memang kamar itu tidak ditutup dengan rapat dan hanya ada sedikit celah dikamar itu yang mampu membuat baekhyun mendengar dan melihat keberadaan pasangan itu dikamarnya.

"noona" ucap sehun lirih lalu melepaskan pelukan luhan padanya

Sehun menghampiri baekhyun yang masih menangis di depan pintu kamarnya dan menundukan kepalanya

Sehun langsung saja memeluk baekhyun dengan erat dan hangat seakan memberi noonya itu kekuatan dengan semua masalah dan cobaan yang dihadapinya

"uljimayo hiks uljimma noona, gwenchanna aku hiks aku akan menjadi seorang paman hiks hiks uljimma noona" ucap sehun dengan isakan dan air mata yang keluarbdari mulutnya

Baekhyun langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk sehun dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan doangsaengnya itu

Luhan yang melihat adegan 'kakak-adik' itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi keluar

TBC..


	14. 14

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"uljimayo hiks uljimma noona, gwenchanna aku hiks aku akan menjadi seorang paman hiks hiks uljimma noona" ucap sehun dengan isakan dan air mata yang keluarbdari mulutnya

Baekhyun langsung menganggukan kepanya dan memeluk sehun dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan doangsaengnya itu

Luhan yang melihat adegan 'kakak-adik' itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi keluar

 **Chap 14**

pagi ini keluarga kim sedang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan suasana yang cukup hening tidak ada pembicaraan apapun hingga akhirnya kim suho memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka semua

"chanyeol kudengar kau mencabut tuntutan untuk orang yang memukulmu kemarin?" tanya suho pada chanyeol menantu tampannya

Chanyeol tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan mertuanya itu, ia memang sudah menebak mertuanya itu pasti akan menanyakan soal ini

"mianhe appa aku rasa masalah ini tidak usah diperpanjang didalam hukum" jawab chanyeol yang menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk menyuap sarapan paginya

"kenapa kau bisa dihajar olehnya seperti itu? Apa kau mengenal orang yang memukulmu itu? atau kau memang punya masalah dengannya? tu benar-benar tindakan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan" ucap kim suho pada chanyeol

"aku tidak mengenal orang yang memukulku kemarin appa, mungkin dia salah orang kemarin" jawab chanyeol yang tentu saja bohong pada suho.

Suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat dan tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi, sedangkan kyungsoo yang duduk disamping chanyeol 'suaminya' itu hanya menatap tidak percaya pada suaminya itu kenapa chanyeol berbohong pada appanya bahwa dia tidak mengenal namja yang memukulnya?

Padahal sudah jelas kyungsoo sendiri melihat chanyeol berbicara dengan namja yang memukulnya kemarin

Tidak lama suho terdiam, kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali

"appa sudah membelikan apartemen untuk kalian berdua tinggal, appa rasa kalian akan lebih leluasa jika tinggal berdua" ucap suho yang langsung mendapat tatapan terkejut dari kyungsoo dan chanyeol

"kenapa appa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" tanya kyungsoo pada appanya dengan nada terkejut tentunya

"appa sengaja karna appa ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian berdua" ucap suho pada kyungsoo

Yixing yang sudah tau dengan rencana suaminya itu hanya tersenyum pada kyungsoo dan chanyeol

"eomma rasa appamu benar, kalian mungkin lebih leluasa jika tinggal berdua lagi pula kalian sudah berumah tangga dan kalian memang seharusnya tinggal berdua" ucap yixing yang mendapat tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan dari kyungsoo

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya diam tidak menanggapi pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung itu, dan chanyeol berfikiran mungkin ini lebih baik jika dia pindah ke sebuah apartemen dengan kyungsoo

"dan appa juga sudah membelikan kalian tiket pesawat ke paris untuk berbulan madu kalian yang tertunda karna pekerjaan yang appa berikan pada chanyeol" ucap suho pada kyungsoo dan chanyeol

"dan ini kunci apartemen kalian mungkin kalian bisa pindah sekarang ataupun besok dan jangan lupakan appa dan eomma sangat menginginkan cucu dari kalian berdua" ucap suho yang memberikan sebuah kunci berbentuk seperti atm pada chanyeol

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan terakhir suho pada mereka yang menginginkan seorang cucu

Entahlah apa chanyeol bisa melakukannya dengan kyungsoo? Tapi dia benar-benar tidak mencintai kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya

Tapi chanyeol langsung mengambil kunci apartemen itu dan tersenyum sejenak pada yixing dan suho

"gomawo, aku rasa aku dan kyungsoo akan berkemas sekarang juga" ucap chanyeol yang dapat tatapan terkejut dari kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya dapat membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat dan menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sedikit tajam, tapi chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit datar pada kyungsoo

.

.

.

tok tok tok

terdengar ketukan pintu di sebuah kamar yang begitu sangat sederhana,tak lama munculah yeogja cantik dan imut membuka pintu kamra itu dan tersenyum saat mendapati adiknya tengah berdiri dan berpakaian rapih hendak seperti ingin pergi

"waeyo hunnie? Kenpa tidak langsung masuk saja?" tanya baekhyun yeogja tadi pada dongsaengnya

"aniio, noona kajja kita jalan-jalan keponakan ku pasti ingin berjalan-jalan hari ini" ucap sehun pada baekhyun sambil mengelus perut baekhyun lembut yang sudah agak membesar

"kau ada-ada saja hunnie, hah baiklah kajja kita jalan-jalan tapi sebelum itu antarkan aku ke restoran jongdae ne? Dia pasti menghawatirkanku karna aku tidak memberinya kabar" ucap baekhyun pada sehun

"noona sedang hamil, apa noona akan bekerja dengan kondisi hamil seperti ini?" tanya sehun dengan nada cemas

"noona mungkin akan meminta cuti jika kandungan noona sudah sanagt membesar, jika noona berhenti bagaimana noona bisa membayar persalinan noona nanti?" ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang lirih

"aku akan berhenti kuliah dan akan mecari sebuah pekerjaan" ucap sehun santai

Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala sehun dengan keras mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya yanga seenaknya saja berbicara

"noona akan marah padamu jika kau sampai melakukan itu, sudahlah kajja.. eh tunggu luhan mana?" ucap baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan

"luhannie ada kuliah pagi hari ini noona" ucap sehun santai

Akhir akhir ini luhan memang tinggal bersama sehun dan baekhyun mengingat insiden baekhyun yang disakiti oleh chanyeol waktu itu.

Sehun dan baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan pergi jalan-jalan menuju sebuah taman

.

.

.

Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, pagi ini ia baru saja pulang dari apartemen hyungnya donghae karna memang semalam jongin berencana menginap diapartemen hyungnya itu

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya disebuah mini market dan berniat membeli minuman untuknya

Setelah membeli minuman itu jongin baru saja berniat masuk kemobil namun langkah nya ia hentikan dan tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalnya tapi yeogja itu nampak bersama seorang namja tampan tinggi dan juga berkulit putih menyerupai sepeerti albino.

Jongin melangkahkan kakainya mendekat pada yeogja itu dan meninggalkan mobilnya yang masih terparkir disana

"noona... baekhyun noona?" teriak jongin pada yeogya yang ternyata baekhyun

Baekhyun membalikan badannya kebelakang karna merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum setelah melihat namja yang dikenalnya menghampirinya

"apa yang noona lakukan disini?" tanya jongin pada baekhyun

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja" jawab baekhyun pada sehun tak lupa dengan senyum mautnya yang ia berikan ada jongin

Sementara sehun memandang noona dan orang yang tidak dikealnyanya hanya menyerengitkan dahinya bingung, dan baekhyun yang peka dengan kebingungan sehun langsung tersenyum

"sehunnie kenalkan dia teman noona namanya jongin, dan jongin dia adalah dongsaengku namanya sehun" ucap baekhyun yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua masing masing

Sehun dan jongin hanya membungkuk singkat dan tak lama sehun mengintrupsi keheningan yang mulai melanda mereka bertiga

"mianhe jongin-shi sepertinya aku dan baekhyun noona harus segera pergi" ucap sehun pada jongin

"ah kalian mau kemana? aku bisa mengantar kalian berdua" ucap jongin yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar baekhyun dan sehun

"gwenchannayo jongin, aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan ketaman saja bersama sehun" ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang teramat lembut pada jongin

"baiklah" ucap jongin yang diangguki oleh baekhyun

Tak lama baekhyun dan sehun pun berjalan kearah taman yang mereka tuju sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"waeyo?" tanya suho pada yixing yang saat ini suho akan pergi kekantor

"gwenchanna" ucap yixing lirih

"akhir-akhir ini kau lebih pendiam chagi , ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya suho yang melihat raut wajah yixing yang sedikit pucat dan sifat yixing yang pendiam akhir-akhir ini

Yixing menarik nafas perlahan dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan juga dan siap mengutarakan isi hantinya dan memang ada yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini

"yeobbo, ak aku emm bisakah kita melanjutkan pencarian sehun kembali" ucap yixing lirih dan sedikit gugup

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya suho terkejut

"entahlah aku merasa hatiku mengatakan bahwa dia masih hidup, aku mohon tidak ada salahnya kan kita melanjutkan untuk mencarinya" ucap yixing mentap suho dengan pandangan memohon

Yixing dan suho memang mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki bukan? Tapi anaknya itu menghilang saat umurnya yang masih kecil karna kehilangannya dimacau dulu dan nama anak itu adalah sehun? Tapi apakah sehun yang dimaksud adalah sehun adik dari baekhyun?

"sehun sudah sangat lama menghilang dan tidak mungkin jika dia masih hidup" ucap suho pada yixing

TBC


	15. 15

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T++

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Yixing dan suho memang mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki bukan? Tapi anaknya itu menghilang saat umurnya yang masih kecil karna kehilangannya dimacau dulu dan nama anak itu adalah sehun? Tapi apakah sehun yang dimaksud adalah sehun adik dari baekhyun?

"sehun sudah sangat lama menghilang dan tidak mungkin jika dia masih hidup" ucap suho pada yixing

 **Chap 15**

"dia masih hidup" ucap yixing pada suho dengan nada yang tegas

Suho menghela nafas dan mengesup surai yixing dengan lembut

"kenapa kau seyakin itu jika sehun masih hidup?" tanya suho pada yixing dengan pandangan selembut mungkin

"aku adalah seorang ibu jadi aku bisa merasakannya jika dia masih hidup dan ada dekat dengan kita selama ini, aku mohon hiks lanjutkan pencariannya yeobbo hiks jebal" ucap yixing yang mulai terisak

Suho yang melihat kristal bening terjatuh dari mata yixing sang istri merasa tidak tega dan menghapus kristal bening yang disebut air mata itu lembut

"uljima, aku akan meminta orang-orang suruhanku untuk mencarinya kembali" ucap suho yang langsung memeluk yixing

"benarkah?" tanya yixing mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah suho dengan tatapan serius

"ne" jawab suho akhirnya

Setelah itu suho pun mengecup kening yixing dengan lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya karna memang ia harus pergi ke kantor sekarang juga

.

.

.

"biar aku saja yang memasukan baju-baju ini kedalam koper" ucap kyungsoo saat melihat chanyeol memasuki pakaiannya dan pakaian kyungsoo kedalam koper untuk kepindahan mereka hari ini juga

"gwenchanna, kau istirahat saja" jawab chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada kyungsoo dan terus memasukan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper yang cukup besar

Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan perkataan chanyeol dan tetap membantu chanyeol mengemasi barang-barang mereka kedalam koper

Chanyeol menghetikan pergerakannya saat kyungsoo membantunya dan menolehkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo

"aku bilang kau istirahat saja, aku yang akan mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya" ucap chanyeol dengan nada lembut

"gwenchana aku ingin membantumu oppa" ucap kyungsoo yang menoleh pada chanyeol dan tersenyum manis pada sang suami

Chanyeol hanya membalas senyuman kyungsoo dengan cengiran khas nya yang menunjukan gigi rapihnya dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya tapi tak lama chanyeol mulai bersuara kembali

"soo" panggil chanyeol pada kyungsoo

"hmm?" jawab kyungsoo dengan sebuah gumaman kecil pada chanyeol

"apa kau sudah tak marah lagi padaku?" tanya chanyeol pada kyungsoo dan menatap kembali mata bulat kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada chanyeol dan menatap chanyeol dengan senyuman lembutnya

Kyungsoo pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pada chanyeol dan kembali mengemasi pakainannya lagi

"mianhe aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu padamu, kemarin pikiran ku benar-benar sedang kacau" ucap chanyeol yang merasa bersalah pada kyungsoo

"aku hanya sedikit kecewa padamu oppa, dan aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapan dan perubahan sikapmu semenjak kau menikah denganku" ucap kyungsoo pada chanyeol dan mengutarakan isi hatinya pada sang suami

"mianhe jongmal mianhe soo" ucap chanyeol yang kembali menatap kyungsoo

"ne aku memafkanmu oppa" balas kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari chanyeol

"gomawo soo, jongmal gomawo" ucap chanyeol pada kyungsoo

Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya dari kyungsoo dan tak lama mereka kembali mengemasi pakaiannya yang sedikit lagi hampir selesai

"ah akhirnya selesai juga" ucap chanyeol yang merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya dan kyungsoo, setelah sebelumnya menyimpan koper itu dipinggiran ranjangnya

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya bersama chanyeol tadi lalu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah dapur untuk mengambil minum untuknya dan chanyeol.

Tak lama kyungsoo pun kembali kedalam kamarnya dan masih dengan posisi tadi chanyeol masih merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang dan matanya sedikit tertutup mungkin chanyeol kelelahan.

"minumlah kau pasti haus kan oppa?" ucap kyungsoo yang menyodorkan segelas air putih pada chanyeol

"gomapta" ucap chanyeol yang mengambil gelas itu dan langsung meminumnya

"oppa?" panggil kyungsoo pada chanyeol yang masih meminum minuman yang diberikan kyungsoo tadi

Chanyeol menaruh gelasnya di nakas meja dekat ranjangnya dan menoleh pada kyungsoo

"waeyo?" tanya chanyeol pada kyungsoo

Entah kenapa kyungsoo merasa gugup dan takut kembali saat ini saat ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup ganjal menuerutnya

"waeyo?" tanya chanyeol kembali yang melihat kyungsoo hanya diam saja

"eemm o-oppa ke-kenapa tadi oppa berbohong pada appa soal op-oppa yang tidak mengenal namja yang me-memukul oppa? Bukankah oppa mengenalnya? D-dan ada masalah apa oppa de-dengannya?" tanya kyungsoo gugup dan menundukan kepalanya takut jika chanyeol akan kembali berteriak membentak dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar lagi padanya

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi lurus dan menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo

"apa kau benar ingin tau soo?" tanya chanyeol yang pandangannya masih menatap lurus kedepan

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan masih setia menunduk untuk mendengarkan cerita dari sang suami

.

.

.

"Baekhyuuuuunn" teriak namja tampan berwajah kotak pada yeogja mungil yang baru saja datang bersama namja tampan

"ya tak bisakah kau untuk tidak berteriak?" ucap baekhyun kesal pada bosnya sekaligus pada sahabatnya itu

Kim jongdae atau biasa yang dipanggil chen hanya nyengir kuda pada baekhyun dan sedikit menoleh pada namja dibelakang baekhyun yaitu oh sehun

"anyeong sehun-ah? Kau semakin putih saja" sapa jongdae pada sehun dengan sedikit godaan

"anyeong hyung, wajahmu juga semakin kotak saja" balas sehun pada jongdae

"aiishh ya" teriak jongdae tak terima dengan ucapan sehun

Sehun dan baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat jongdae yang marah-marah seperti itu dengan wajah yang memerah

"minho oppa mana?" tanya baekhyun pada jongdae saat tidak melihat sahabat yang satunya itu

"sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak masuk bekerja katanya dia sakit" ucap jongdae pada baekhyun

"mwo? Apa sakitnya parah? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini jika hanya sakit biasa minho pasti akan memaksakan bekerja bukan?" tanya baekhyun pada jongdae dengan raut wajah yang khawatir pada sahabat satunya itu

"aku tidak tau, aku juga sudah menghubungi ponselnya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaannya tapi poselnya tidak aktif" ucap chen dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu

Sehun yang sedari tadi memandang wajah kehawatiran noonanya itu hanya mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut dan mengutarakan sarannya

"bagaimana jika kita kerumah minho hyung saja" ucap sehun yang langsung diangguki oleh baekhyun

"mianhe aku tidak bisa ikut pekerjaan ku masih banyak disini" ucap chen pada baekhyun dan sehun

"eh baek kapan kau akan mulai bekerja lagi? Pelangganku bisa kabur jika kau tidak menyanyi lagi disini" ucap chen pada baekhyun

"mungkin besok kau tenang saja" balas baekhyun pada chen

"hhfft baguslah kalau begitu, eh baek kulihat sekarang kau terlihat gendutan" ucap chen yag baru saja menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada chen dan belum ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada bos sekaligus sahabatnya itu, lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada dongsaengnya itu

Sehun yang melihat baekhyun memandang nya hanya mengangguka mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum pada noonya itu

"baekhyun noona memang gendutan hyung, dia bahkan terlihat seperti srigala kelaparan saat makan" ucap sehun dengan candaannya yang langsung mendapat pukulan sayang di kepalanya dari baekhyun

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama dan setelah itu tak lama baekhyun dan sehun pamit pulang pada jongdae, bukan pulang sih sebenarnya mereka ingin mengunjungi minho sahabat baekhyun yang sedang sakit itu.

.

.

.

Namja paruh baya yang tinggi dan tampan sedang uring-uringan diruang kerjanya saat ini, namja itu sedang sibuk menghubungi anaknya

Tapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak diangkat dan itu membuatnya sangat marah dan kesal pada anaknya itu

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerja itupun terbuka menampilkan sosok namja tampan dengan kulit putih dengan rambut yang di kesampingkan dengan rapih

"apa yang appa lakukan?" tanya namja itu pada sang appa saat melihat appanya sibuk menghubungi seseorang

Namja yang dipanggil appa itu pun mematikan ponselnya yang tadi sedang menghubungi anaknya itu dan menolehkan wajahnya pada namja yang memanggilnya appa tadi.

Namja paruh baya itu pun menghela nafas dengan kebiasaan anaknya yang selalu masuk keruang kerjanya seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu

"appa sedang menghubungi adikmu, tapi ponselnya tidak diangkat" ucap namja itu yang ternyata wufan

"waeyo? Kenapa appa menghubunginya?" tanya namja tampan itu yang ternyata donghae hyung dari wu jongin

"aiishh seharusnya ia mengikuti rapat hari ini dengan perusahaan choi, rapat hari ini benar-benar penting tapi lagi lagi adikmu dengan seenaknya tidak masuk jam kerja lagi. Eh bukankah jongin semalam menginap diapartemenmu?" ucap kris panjang lebar pada donghae dengand iakhiri sebuah pertanyaan yang baru saja diingatnya

"ne tapi ia sudah kembali saat pagi-pagi tadi mungkin jongin pulang kerumah appa" ucap donghae yang mendapat helaan nafas dari wufan

"kalau begitu kau yang menghadiri rapat itu" ucap wufan pada donghae dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari donghae.

.

.

.

Jongin namja tampan berkulit tan lagi lagi sedang memperhatikan rumah dihadapnya ini didalam mobilnya

Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh yeogja manis dan mungil yang dulu selalu ada untuknya

"keluarlah aku ingin melihatmu kyungi" gumam jongin dengan suara yang lirih

Jongin sudah beberapa kali menghubungi ponsel kyungoo tapi ponselnya selalu tidak aktif dan itu membuanya kesal dan membanting ponselnya ke jok mobil disebelahnya

Jongin sempat berfikir untuk masuk kerumah itu tapi itu tidak akan mungkin dia tidak akan bisa masuk karna penjaga rumah kyungsoo yang lumayan begitu banyak

Dan disinilah jongin berdiam diri didalam mobilnya memandangi pintu gerbang rumah kyungsoo yang berdiri kokoh dan megah dan menunggu sang anak pemilik rumah kyungsoonya akan keluar

2jam..

3jam..

4jam..

Jongin masih saja memperhatikan rumah dihadapannya itu dengan tidak bosan-bosannya, dan tak lama penantian jongin pun membuahkan hasil saat melihat gerbang rumah kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar

Dan terlihat dimata jongin saat penglihatannya menatap yeogja manis dan mungil kyungsoonya sedang membantu namja tinggi menyeret koper dan tak lupa juga dibantu oleh para maid disana memasukan koper itu kedalam sebuah bagasi mobil

"mereka mau kemana?" tanya jongin pada dirinya sendiri yang bingung melihat kyungsoo memasuki barang-barangnya

Dan terlihat namja tinggi yang jongin tau itu adalah suami kyungsoo sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo, dan saat kyungsoo ingin masuk kedalam mobil tak senagaja pandangannya teralih melihat mobil hitam yang terparkir di luar gerbang rumahnya

"jongin" gumam kyungsoo pelan yang mampu membuat chanyeol mendengarnya karna jarak yang begitu cukup dekat antara mereka


	16. 16

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Dan terlihat namja tinggi yang jongin tau itu adalah suami kyungsoo sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo, dan saat kyungsoo ingin masuk kedalam mobil tak senagaja pandangannya teralih melihat mobil hitam yang terparkir di luar gerbang rumahnya

"jongin" gumam kyungsoo pelan yang mampu membuat chanyeol mendengarnya karna jarak yang begitu cukup dekat antara mereka

 **Chap 16**

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat kyungsoo mengucapkan nama jongin dan ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, ah anni dia bahkan seperti mengenalnya.

"jongin?" ucap chanyeol pada kyungsoo bingung

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandngannnya pada chanyeol dan menggeleng lemah dan langsung memasuki mobilnya bersama jongin

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari rumah yang sangat sederhana, baekhyun dan sehun yang mengetuk pintu itu sedang menunggu pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintunya.

Dan tak lama pintu itupun terbuka dan terlihat sosok namja tampan dan tinggi dengan memakai baju piyama terlihat sekali jika namja itu belum mandi dan bangun tidur ah tentu saja bukankah ia sedang sakit? terlihat wajahnya yang cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan baekhyun dan sehun saat ini.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya minho terkejut

"aiishh tentu saja menjengukmu oppa, kudengar beberapa hari ini kau tidak masuk bekerja karna sakit?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada khawatir pada minho

Minho hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan meminta baekhyun dan sehun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Minho memang sama seperti baekhyun orang tuanya meninggal sejak dia masih duduk dibangku Senior high school dan itu membuatnya harus bekerja b5anting tulang untuk biaya sekolahnya dan makan untuk sehari-harinya.

Mereka kini duduk di ruang tamu rumah minho yang sangat sederhana, baekhyun dan sehun merasa biasa saja karna memang mereka selalu berkunjung kesini dan karna keadaan rumah minho yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya

"sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu sehun-ah?" tanya minho pada sehun

"ne, eh hyung apa kau benar sakit? Tapi tampaknya kau terlihat baik-baik saja" ucap sehun pada minho

"ne sehun benar, kau seperti baik-baik saja oppa" tanya baekhyun dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada dahi minho

Minho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menyingkirkan tangan baekhyun darinya dengan lembut

"aku memang tidak sakit" ucap minho akhirnya

Baekhyun dan sehun berpandangan sesaat dan kembali menatap namja dihadapannya lagi dengan raut wajah bingung

"lalu kenapa kau memberi kabar pada jongdae bahwa kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini oppa, walaupun kau benar sakitpun kau pasti akan memaksa bekerja bukan?" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar pada minho

"entahlah, aku hanya merasa malas" ucap minho dengan santainya

"waeyo? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu oppa?" tanya baekhyun yang mendapat gelengan dari minho

Minho pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri meninggalkan baekhyun

"kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya sehun saat minho ingin meninggalkannya diruang tamu

"aku akan membawakan minum untuk kalian, aku lupa tunggu disini ne?" ucap minho yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur

Tak lama minho pun datang membawa 2gelas minuman dan menyimpannya diatas meja dengan baekhyun dan sehun

"mianhe aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi, aku hanya bisa memberikah air putih ini" ucap mminho dengan suara yang lirih dan lesu

"gwenchanna, aku juga selalu memberikanmu air putih jika kau berkunjung kerumahku" ucap baekhyun dengan sedikit kekehan dari mulutnya

Minho tersenyum pada baekhyun dan mendudukan dirinya kembali, tapi ada yang aneh dan mengganjal dipikiran minho saat memperhatikan baekhyun

Minho baru menyadari yeogja yang dicintainya ini terlihat gendutan sekarang dan perutnya sedikit membuncit dan itu membuat minho sangat aneh dan heran dengan keadaan baekhyun saat ini.

"baek kau terlihat gendutan sekarang, perutmu juga membuncit" ucap minho dengan ragu akhirnya kata-kata itu pun keluar dari mulutnya minho mengatakan itu dengan nada pernyataan bukan pertanyaan pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalnya saat mengatakan itu, entahlah baekhyun merasa ia ingin mengatakan masalah ini pada minho sahabatnya itu.

Sehun yang memperhatikan gelagat dari noonanya itu langsung membuka suaranya

"baek noona hamil" ucap sehun dengan santainya

Baekhyun langsung menatap sehun dengan tatapan horornya sementara minho yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya dan langsung menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"mwo? Baek kau?" ucap minho lirih dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karna merasa hatinya sangat sakit sekarang ini mendengar yeogja yang dicintainya hamil sekarang, dan apakah chanyeol yang meakukannya tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka sudah hmpir lama berisah? Itulah pertanyaan pertanyaan dipikaran minho sekarang ini

Sehun yang seperti bisa membanca pikiran minho menghela nafasnya sejenak laku kembali megeluarkan suaranya

"chanyeol sialan itu yang melakukannya, dan dia melakukan 'itu' sebelum meninggalkan baek noona" ucap sehun pada minho

Baekhyun sudah menitikan air matanya saat sehun mengatakan semua itu pada minho dan entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat saat menangis, dan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya

Minho memandang yeogja dihadapannya ini dengan iba ingin sekali ia menggantikan posisi chanyeol saat ini, tapi apakah itu mungkin? Minho tau baekhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya dan itu tidak lebih

Tapi kali ini minho merasa harus melakukannya dan harus mengatakannya pada yeogja dihadapannya ini.

Tangan besar minho pun membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkan baekhyun karna jarak duduk anatara mereka memang dekat sejak tadi

Minho mengelus punggung baekhyun lembut dan terus menenangkan baekhyun

"hiks hiks aku benar-benar bodoh oppa hiks aku bodoh hiks hiks" ucap baekhyun yang terisak didalam pelukan minho

"uljima jebal uljima baek ada aku disini" ucap minho menenangkan baekhyun

Sehun yang melihat minho memeluk baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum memandani pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini.

Minho pun melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun dan mengahapus bulir bulir air mata yang terjatuh dipipi yeogja yang dicintainya itu dan mengelus pipi baekhyun lembut

Tak lama minho pun menggenggam tangan baekhyun dengan erat dan seakan akan menguatakan yeogja yang rapuh dihadapannya ini minho pun menatap mata baekhyun dengan lembut dan terlihat sangat serius

"biarkan aku menjadi appa dari anakmu ini baek kumohon" ucap minho yang masih menatap baekhyun

Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan minho padanya, begitu pula dengan sehun ia juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan ucapan minho pada noonanya itu.

"aku akan menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri, jebal" ucap minho lagi pada baekhyun

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo masih diperjalanan untuk ke apartemen baru mereka dan tanpa mereka sadari jongin mengikutinya dari belakang dengan mibil hitamnya

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi jalanan dibalik kaca mobinya dan chanyeol hanya fokus menyetir.

Tidak ada percakapan apapun didalam mobil itu hanya sebuah mesin mobil yang terdengar di telenga kyungsoo dan chanyeol.

Kyungsoo juga tidak tau jika jongin akan mengikutinya juga dari belakang entahlah sekarang pikirannya melayang entah kemana, kyungsoo merasa pusing sekarang ini dengan rasa bersalah nya pada jongin dan juga perkataan chanyeol dikamarnya tadi

 **Flashback on**

"apa kau benar ingin tau soo?" tanya chanyeol yang pandangannya masih menatap lurus kedepan

Kyungsoo memandangi wajah chanyeol yang siapa untuk bercerita

Chanyeol pun menghela nafas kembali dan memulai membuka suaranya pada kyungsoo.

"namja yang memukulku kemarin adalah sehun, byun sehun dia adalah doangsaeng dari kekasihku byun baekhyun sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya soo aku masih sangat mencintai baekhyun tapi aku harus memutuskannya karna appa menjodohkanku denganmu, alasan kenapa appa menjodohkanku denganmu sebenarnya karna appa mempunyai hutang pada appamu dan alasan kenapa sehun memelukulku itu sudah pasti karna dia sangat marah padaku karna telah menyakiti noonanya, sehun adalah adik kesayangan baekhyun dan maka dari itu aku mencabut tuntutanku padanya aku tidak mau baekhyun semakin tersakiti karna sehun yang dipenjara itu, jujur aku masih sangat mencintainya" ucap chanyeol panjang lebar dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis

Kyungsoo hanya terus memperhatikan chanyeol dan mendengar semuanya dari chanyeol

"dia juga datang saat pernikahan kita berlangsung, kau tau? Hatiku terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau yang ia melihatku menciummu dialtar dan aku tidak pernah menyangka akan membuatnya seperti ini" lanjut chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menangis dihadapan kyungsoo, ia sudah tidak eduli harga dirinya akan jatuh karna menangis dihadapan istrinya

Kyungsoo terkejun dengan ucapan chanyeol ah bahkan sangat terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi saat chanyeol menangis dihadapannya

Begitu esarkah chanyeol mencinta yeogja yang bernama baekhyun?

"apa aku pernah melihatnya?" tanya kyungsoo yang menahan air matanya yang bila sekali saja mengedip itu akan meruntuhkan pertahanannya

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalnya pada kyungsoo

"ne kau pernah melihat dan bertemu dengannya, kau ingat saat malam dimana kita berkencan dan makan malam disebuah restoran dimana pelayan dan pemilik restoran itu menatap kita dengan tatapan tajam? Mereka adalah temaku juga sahabat baekhyun dan yeogja mungil yang bermain piano dan bernyanyi itu adalah baekhyun kekasihku" ucap chanyeol yang mengakhiri ceritanya dan sekarang air matanya sudah keluar sangat deras

"apa dia tau alasan kenapa kau dijodohkan denganku?" tanya kyungsoo pada chanyeol

"dia tidak tau apapun, yang dia tau hanyalah aku sudah meninggalkannya dan tidak memperdulikannya" ucap chanyeol dengan suara yang bergetar

Runtuh sudah pertahanan kyungsoo ia juga menitikan air matanya dan langsung memeluk chanyeol dengan erat seolah memberi suaminya kekuatan

Dan kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dari chanyeol dan menatap cahnyeol dengan lekat.

"pergilah dan temui dia sekarang jelaskan semua padanya oppa" ucap kyungsoo pada chanyeol

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada kyungsoo

Chanyeol pun langsung menggelengkan keplanya dengan cepat pada yeogja mungil dihadapannya.

"tidak, itu tidak akan merubah apapun baekhyun tidak akan kembali bersamaku dan appa juga pasti akan dipenjara oleh suho appa dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi" ucap chanyeol akhhirnya

 **Flashback off**

"kita sudah sampai" ucap chanyeol yang membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada apartemen dihapannya ini dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna karna terkejut

"bukankah ini apartemen yag ditinggali hyungnya jongin dan itrinya" –batin kyungsoo

"soo kenapa kau melamun? Ayo keluar kita sudah sampai" ucap chanyeol membuyarkan kembali lamunan kyungsoo

Tak berbeda jauh dengan jongin yang membuntuti kyungsoo dan chanyeol hanya menatap terkejut

"Kenapa mereka berhenti disini?"tanya jongin pada diri sendiri lebih tepatnya

Dan seketika matanya membulat dan menebak-nebak apa yang ada dipikannya saat ini

Barang-barang yang dimasukan tadi? Apa mereka akan pindah keapartemen ini?" tanya jongin yang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mungkin.

 **TBC..**


	17. 17

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"Kenapa mereka berhenti disini?"tanya jongin pada diri sendiri lebih tepatnya

Dan seketika matanya membulat dan menebak-nebak apa yang ada dipikannya saat ini

Barang-barang yang dimasukan tadi? Apa mereka akan pindah keapartemen ini?" tanya jongin yang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mungkin.

 **Chap 17**

Baekhyun dan sehun masih diam dan terkejut dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh namja dihadapannya ini

Seketika baekhyun langsung tersadar dan melepaskan genggaman minho dari lengannya saat ini dan kembali menundukan kepalanya

"mianhe oppa aku a-ak-aku akan merawat anak ini sendiri" ucap baekhyun yang nampak ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri

Seketika minho langsung melemas dengan penolakan baekhyun padanya air matanya seakan berlomba-lomba untuk keluar mendengar kata-kata penolakan dari bibir mungil baekhyun

"jongmal mianhe oppa" ucap baekhyun kali ini lebih tegas

"aku mohon baek, aku juga mencintaimu anni bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu jebal" ucap minho lirih

Baekhyun kembali menitikan airmatanya dan menatap minho dengan pandangannya yang sendu, sebenarnya baekhyun tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta minho karna memang baekhyun sudah lama mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu menyimpan perasaan padanya dengan sikap-sikap lembut yang selalu ia berikan padanya.

Terlihat juga saat dulu baekhyun bermesraan dengan chanyeol dan chanyeol yang selalu menciumnya di depan umum tanpa rasa malu, minho nampak seperti orang yang terbakar cemburu.

Tapi baekhyun menyembunyikan semuanya dari namja dihadapannya ini

"kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku oppa" ucap baekhyun mengusap punggung minho lembut.

"jebal baek jebal" ucap minho yang mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa isakan dan tanpa suara

seketika itu juga baekhyun langsung meninggalkan minho yang masih memohon padanya dan menarik tangan sehun agar cepat keluar dari kediaman rumah choi itu

minho hanya memandang kepergian baekhyun dengan sakit yang mendalam diulu hatinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol menggeret koper mereka ke apartemen baru mereka yang terletak dilantai 10 dan tanpa mereka sadari juga jongin mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Kyungsoo nampak gemetar dan entah perasaan apa dihatinya sekarang ia malah merasa takut dengan keadaannya saat ini

Apakah ini sebuah kesengajaan yang appanya buat untuknya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin darimana appanya tau bahwa hyung nya jongin tinggal diapartemen itu? Dan pastinya kalo ia tahu pasti kyungsoo dan chanyeol tidak akan dibelikan apartemen yang berdekatan atau pun berhubungan dengan keluarga wu bukan? –setidaknya itulah pemikiran kyungsoo saat ini

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo pun akhirnya sudah sampai dilantai 10 kali ini mereka tinggal mencari kamar no1, tak lama mereka mencari pun akhirnya mereka menemukan kamar itu ah lebih tepatnya chanyeol yang mencarinya

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo tertegun saat ada didepan pintu apartemennya ia hafal betul bahwa apartemen disebelahnya adalah apartemen hyungnya jongin Donghae dan yang nanti akan menjadi tetangga batunya.

Tak jauh dari sana jongin membulatkan matanya melihat kyungsoo masuk kedalam pintu apartemen samping hyungnya.

Entah kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba terkepal dan matanya mulai memerah, jongin seperti membenci kenyataan ini kenyataan yang dilihatnya kali ini oleh matanya sendiri.

"apa kau sengaja melakukan ini soo?" gumam jongin lirih

Puk

Sebuah tepukan pada pundak namja tan itu, jongin langsung menoleh dan melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya itu dan seketika itu juga jongin tersenyum miris padanya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini jongin?" tanya naeun kaka iparnya itu

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pada naeun dan kembali menatap pintu apartemen kyungsoo dan ternyata pasangan suami-istri itu sudah tidak ada mungkin mereka sudah masuk kedalam.

Tanpa pamit jongin langsung saja pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan na-eun yang menatapnya bingung

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam na-eun heran

.

.

.

"kurasa kau terlalu kejam padanya noona" ucap sehun datar pada baekhyun

"aku tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu sakit" ucap baekhyun tak kalah datar pada sehun

"apa maksudmu? Kau tau tadi itu kau bahkan sudah menyakitinya" ucap sehun yang menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapa baekhyun bingung

Baekhyun yang melihat sehun berhenti jalan ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sehun dengan lembut

"aku tidak ingin jika aku menerimanya ia akan lebih sakit, karna kau tau? Aku tidak mencintainya dan aku masih mencintai appa dari anakku ini" ucap baekhyun lirih

"cih, bukankah kau membencinya noona?" ucap sehun yang tidak suka dengan perkataan baekhyun tadi

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh sehun yang menunggu jawaban dari noonanya itu

"ne aku membencinya tapi hatiku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku memang sangat mencitainya" ucap baekhyun lurus

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi ucapan baekhyun dan hanya menghela nafas berat dan terus berjalan bersama baekhyun kearah halte

.

.

"sehun noona haus" ucap baekhyun saat ini mereka sedang berada di halte untuk menunggu bis

"tunggulah disini aku akan membeli minum di toko itu" ucap sehun yang menunjuk toko seperti sebuah supermarket dan diangguki oleh baekhyun

Sehunpun berlari kearah toko itu dan masuk kedalam hanya membeli 2 botol minuman untuknya dan untuk noonanya, setelah membayar minuman itu sehun langsung melangkah kan kakinya keluar dan tanpa senagaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu seperti sebuah dompet

Sehun pun mengambil dompet itu dan membolak-balikan dompet berwarna merah itu

"dompet siapa ini?" tanyanya bingung

Sehun pun membuka isi dompet itu dan tatapannya langsung terarah pada sebuah foto keluarga dan terlihat sekali foto itu seperti sudah lama karna warnanya yang sudah memudar

Tapi entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing saat melihat foto itu ia seperti mengenal foto itu, foto yang didalamnya berisi namja tampan dengan senyum angelicnya dan disampingnya yeogja cantik berlesug pipi bersama 2 anaknya yang 1 seperti namja yang masih berumur sekitar3 tahun dan yang satu yeogja cantik seperti berumur kurang lebih 5tahun

"arrggghh" erang sehun memegang kepalanya pusing karna mengingat-ingat orang yang ada didalam foto itu

Sehun pun menutup dompet itu dan menyimpannya kesaku celananya kepanya benar-benar pusing sekarang dan mungkin ia akan mengembalikan dompet itu pada pemiliknya nanti.

"ya kenapa kau lama sekali?" pekik baekhyun keras pada sehun

"mianhe noona, ini minumnya" ucap sehun menyerahkan minumnya pada baekhyun

Tak lama akhirnya bis mereka pun tiba sehun dan baekhyun memasuki bis itu dan menduduki bangku yang kosong

.

.

"ottokeh? Kenapa bisa hilang?" gumam yeogja paruh baya beresung pipi mengacak acak tasnya dans seluruh kamarnya

Yixing yeogja paruh baya itu pun mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana ia letakan barang yang ia cari itu

Seorang maid yang melihat majikannya kebingungan mencoba memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kamar majikannya itu karna memang pintunya yang terbuka lebar

"apa nyonya mencari sesuatu?" tanya maid itu pada yixing

Yixing mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap maid itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya

"aku mencari dompetku yang hilang, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya yixing pada sang maid

"dompet? Saya tidak melihatnya nyonya apa mungkin nyonya lupa menyimpannya?" tanya maid itu pada yixing

"anni aku yakin sekali menyimpan dompet itu di tas saat aku tadi pergi membeli bahan makanan" ucap yixing mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi

"apa mungkin dompetnya terjatuh nyonya?" ucap maid itu

"ne, mungkin saja dompet itu terjatuh" ucap yixing yang menghela nafas pasrah

Maid itu pun permisi pada yixing untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali dan yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

"dari tadi kau hanya diam saja soo, waeyo?" ucap chanyeol yang sekarang sedang bersantai diruang tengah apartemen baru mereka bersama kyungsoo

Kyugsoo hanya diam tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan sang suami yang bertanya padanya dengan wajah bingung

"soo" panggil chanyeol yang masih tidak mendapat jawaban apapun

Chanyeol mengelus rambut hitam kyungsoo dan itu sukses membuat sang pemilik nama yang dari tadi dipanggil menoleh padanya

"wae oppa?" tanya kyungsoo pada chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum pada kyungsoo dan masih terus mengelus surai kyungsoo lembut

"dari tadi kau melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"gwenchanna, aku hanya lelah oppa aku ingin istirahat sebentar dikamar" ucap kyungsoo yang berajak dari ruang tengah meninggalkan chanyeol.

.

.

Sehun dan baekhyun sudah sampai dirumah dan baekhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan sehun juga langsung memasuki kamarnya juga

Sehun kembali membuka dompet yang ada di sakunya tadi dan kembali menatap fhoto yang ada didalam dompet itu

"kenapa yeogja ini seperti mirip dengan istri sipark tiang itu" gumam sehun saat matanya menatap teliti foto yang ada di dompet itu

Kembali sehun memperhatikan foto itu dan dahinya tiba-tiba mengerut saat menatap bayi kecil yang berumur 3tahun itu

"kenapa aku malah berfikiran bahwa bayi ini mirip denganku" gumam sehun kembali

Sehun pun kembali merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing kembali dan berdenyut cukup sakit, sehun pun menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dikeplanya dan kembali melihat-lihat isi dompet didalmnya

"sepertinya pemilik dompet ini orang kaya" ucap sehun yang masih memegangi kepalanya menahan rasa sakit

Sehun pun mengambil sebuah kartu nama di dalam dompet itu dan memperhatikan alamat yang menurutnya ia kenali

"aku harus mengembalikan dompet ini sekarang, pasti pemiliknya bingung mencari dompet ini" ucap sehun yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi melihat sehun yan baru saja keluar kamar malah berlari keluar rumah

"SEHUN KAU MAU KEMANA? SEHUN YA BYUNG SEHUN KEMBALI" teriak baekhyun yang tidak dihiraukan oleh sehun

"aiishh mau kemana anak itu?" tanya baekhyun bingung

Sehun pun kini sudah berada didepan rumah yang begitu megah dan mewah dilihatnya kartu nama itu kembali dan alamat yang tertera di kartu nama itu sama dengan alamat rumah dihadapannya ini –pikirnya

Sehun pun bertanya pada penjaga rumah itu menanyakan kebenaran alamat yg tertera dikartu nama itu

"ne ini memang alamat rumah ini, anda siapa dan mencari siapa?" tanya penjaga rumah itu pada sehun

"ah aku sehun, aku tidak sengaja menemukan dompet ini dan bermaksud mengembalikan dompet ini pada pemiliknya yang bernama zhang yixing" ucap sehun membungkuk pada penjaga itu saat menyebutkan namanya

Penjaga itu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar nama sehun tentu saja terkejut karna penjaga itu sudah lama bekerja disini dan ia juga tau perihal kehilangan anak majikannya yang hilang di macau

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya pada wajah penjaga dihadapannya itu seolah membuyarkan lamunan si penjaga.

"ah jongsonghamnida, masuklah saya akan mengantarkan anda pada nyonya yixing" ucap penjaga itu yang membuka gerbang rumah majikannya dan meminta sehun untuk mengikutinya.

TBC..

UUuuh mian untuk chap ini dan lebih membahas soal jati diri sehun. dibanding tokoh utamanya chanbaek dan kaisoo. dan ada berita bagus juga mungkin dari sekarang atau besok bakalan sering ngepublish soalnya pengen cepet cepet namatin ini ff.

dan masih banyak story lain yang harus di publish juga terima kasih


	18. 18

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya pada wajah penjaga dihadapannya itu seolah membuyarkan lamunan si penjaga.

"ah jongsonghamnida, masuklah saya akan mengantarkan anda pada nyonya yixing" ucap penjaga itu yang membuka gerbang rumah majikannya dan meminta sehun untuk mengikutinya.

 **Chap 18**

Yixing masih terus saja mengacak-acak seluruh isi dalam tasnya karna ia masih belum yakin jika menjatuhkan dompet itu dijalan

Tak lama datang seorang penjaga rumah itu mengetuk pintu kamar yixing, karna memang kebetulan saat penjaga itu ingin memberitahu maid untuk memberitahukan ada tamu untuk nyonya besarnya itu

Didalam tidak ada maid satupun yang terlihat, akhirnya penjaga itu sendirilah yang mengetuk pintu kamar yixing dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan

Tok tok tok

Tidak perlu menungggu lama yixing yang memang sedang berada di dalam kamar membuka pintu itu dengan cukup kasar, mengingat ia kesal dengan barang yang dicarinya masih belum ditemukannya sama sekali

"waeyo?" tanya yixing pada penjaga itu sedikit ketus

"maaf nyonya, diruang tamu ada seseorang yang mencari anda" ucap penjaga itu sambil membungkuk

"katakan padanya aku sedang sibuk" ucap yixing pada penjaga itu dan langsung menutup pintu itu dengan cepat

Tapi penjaga rumah itu menahan pintu yang yixing akan tutup dan langsung mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat yixing cukup mengangkat bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman

"orang itu mengatakan ingin mengembalikan dompet nyonya yang terjatuh dijalan" ucap penjaga itu lagi

Baru saja penjaga itu ingin mengatakan nama sitamu yang ingin menemui nyinya itu tapi hendak ingin mengeluarkan suara, nyonya besar nya itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya

.

.

Sehun yang sedang duduk santai di ruangan tamu yang begitu megah dan mewahnya itu hanya memandang kagum pada rumah yang ia injaki itu dan cukup tidak merasa asing dengan rumah itu.

"anyeonghaseo" ucap yixing pada sehun saat sudah sampai menghampiri tamunya itu

Sehun langsung membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara seseorang itu menyapa dirinya, dengan cepat sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk pada orang itu juga tersenyum

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan yixing yang sekarang memandang sehun dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya dan tersenyum begitu lembut dan senyuman itu membuat hati sehun entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghangat

"ah anyeonghaseo" ucap sehun pada yixing membungkukan badanya sopan.

"duduklah" ucap yixing sambil mengambil posisi duduk dan diikuti sehun yang duduk kembali ditempatnya semula

Sehun pun langsung mengambil sebuah dompet yang ditemukannya itu pada yixing

"saya kesini ingin mengembalikan dompet ini pada ahjuma, sepertinya ahjuma memang pemilik dompet yang saya temukan dijalan" ucap sehun sopan pada yixing

Yixing pun mengambil dompetnya itu dan tersenyum lembut pada sehun dan lagi senyumnya itu menghangatkan hati seorang byun sehun

"ah gomawo, ahjuma memang sedang bingung mencari dompet ini terimakasih ne, isi didalam dompet ini ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk ahjuma" ucap yixing pada sehun

"lebih baik ahjuma periksa dulu isi dompetnya mungkin ada sesuatu yang hilang" ucap sehun pada yixing

Yixing pun membuka isi dompetnya itu dan melihat isinya, tidak ada yang hilang pikir yixing dan yixing kembali tersenyum saat melihat sesuatu yang berharga dalam dompet itu masih ada

Hanya sebuah foto keluarganya dulu saat anak-anaknya masih sanagt kecil itulah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya, ia memang masih mempunyai album foto yang lebih banyak lagi tapi didalam foto itu tidak ada anak keduanya karna memang album fotonya dulu memang sudah hilang dan itulah sebabnya foto itu sangat berharga karna ia memang hanya mempunyai satu saat ini.

"tidak, tidak ada yang hilang sama sekali sekali lagi terimakasih ne? Ahjuma tidak tau harus bagaimana jika dompet ini benar-benar hilang" ucap yixing lagi pada sehun

"ahjuma lupa, siapa namamu?" ucap yixing yang seakan bodohnya lupa menanyakan nama tamu yang sudah menemukan dompetnya itu

"sehun, sehun imnida" ucap sehun membungkuk pada yixing

DEG

Mendengar nama yang seakan tidak asing ditelinga dan hatinya yixing tiba-tiba saja mematung saat mendengar nama itu

Sehun yang melihat raut wajah yixing yang tiba-tiba mematung hanya menyerengitkan dahinya bingung, apa ada yang salah dengan namanya? Reaksi yixing bahkan sama percis seperti penjaga gerbang diluar

sehun membulatkan matanya saat yeogja dihadapannya ini langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan hangat

sehun baru saja ingin melepaskan pelukan yeogja yang memeluknya itu tapi niatnya ia hentikan saat yixing menangis dan terisak

"hiks hiks benarkah ini kau chagi? Kau kembali? Kemana saja kau hiks selama ini hiks hiks?"isak yixing memeluk sehun erat

Sehun baru saja ingin melepaskan kembali pelukan yixing yang menurutnya yeogja dihadapannya ini aneh karna sembarang langsung memeluknya tapi lagi-lagi niatnya ia hentikan saat yixing mengucapkan kata yang sangat ingin ia dengar semenjak orang tua'nya' meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan

"eomma merindukanmu hiks hiks" ucap yixing yang terus terisak dan memluk sehun dengan erat

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap seseorang yang sekarang berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Yeogja manis bermata bulat kini sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri didalam sebuah kamar dengan lampu yang sengaja ia matikan dan ia sendiri duduk di kursi pojok yang mengarah pada jendela yang gordennya juga sengaja ia tutup hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari jendela itu karna gordennya tidak ditutup rapat dengan kaki yang ditekuk dan mentap lurus pada jendela

"hiks hiks waeyo? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa appa melakukan ini?" gumam kyungsoo yeoja manis itu pada dirinya sendiri karna merasa bersalah atas perlakuan appanya pada keluarga park terlebih pada suaminya park chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai kekasih dan menjodohkan dengannya seenaknya.

"hiks hiks mianhe oppa hiks mianhe" isak kyungsoo kembali

Kyungsoo pun terus menangis dan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua kaki yang ia tekuk dan terus menangis tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya juga sendu

"hiks hiks mianhe hiks mianhe mianhe hiks" isak kyungsoo yang terus mengulang kata maaf berkali-kali

"ini bukan salahmu soo" gumam orang yang memandang kyungsoo sendu yang ternyata adalah park chanyeol

Chanyeol sebenarnya tau apa yang membuat kyungsoo menjadi pendiam saat ini, ia sudah menyangka alasan kenapa kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini tidak jauh dari masalah yang diceritakannya kemarin padanya.

Entah kenapa bukannya lega telah menceritakan semuanya pada kyungsoo tapi chanyeol malah merasa bersalah pada yeogja dihadapannya itu telah membuatnya memikirkan yang appanya lakukan pada keluarganya.

Chanyeol pun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan bahkan sangat pelan hingga tidak membuat decitan apapun karna tidak ingin kyungsoo menyadari kehadirannya disana.

Tak lama chanyeol menutup pintu itu pun, kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang

"aku harus melakukan ini, aku harus mengakhirinya" ucap kyungsoo yang menghapus air matanya kasar

.

.

.

"berhenti, jangan terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri kim jongin" ucap yeogja cantik yang sekarang berada didalam rumah jongin ah lebih tepatnya berada disebuah kamar jongin.

"pabbo hiks, kenapa harus seperti ini krystal?" ucap jongin pada yeogja itu yang ternyata kristal

Krystal yang kesal dan geram dengan sikap jongin yang sekarang melukai dirinya sendiri dengan menjedor-jedorkan kepalanya pada dinding tembok dan terus meninju dinding dengan lengannya hingga mengeluarkan cairan darah pekat

"LUPAKAN KYUNGSOO, HAPUS SEMUA TENTANG NYA DI PIKIRANMU KIM JONGIN DAN LIHATLAH AKU JONGIN APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENYADARINYA HAH? APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENYADRI BAHWA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU? SUDAK SEJAK LAMA AKU MENCINTAIMU JONGIN BAHKAN SEBELUM KAU MENGENAL KYUNGSOO, DAN BAHKAN CINTAKU LEBIH BESAR PADAMU DARI PADA KYUNGSOO! TAK BISAKAH KAU LIHAT AKU DENGAN HATIMU? TAK BISAKAH KAU MELIHATKU TIDAK HANYA SEBAGAI SAHABAT hiks hiks?" teriak kristal yang diakhiri dengan sebuah isakan kecil dan menundukan kepalanya karna menahan tangis

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan kristal tentu saja terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi saat ucapan yang diteriakinya itu.

Jongin langsung menatap kristal dengan mata merahnya yang masih mengalir air mata dan darah dari lengannya yang bercucuran kelantai, jongin menatap tidak percaya pada sahabatnya itu bagaimana bisa sahabatnya mencintai jongin?sebelum mengenal kyungsoo? Bahkan jongin sangat ingat saat dimana ia meminta sahaatnya itu mendekati kyungsoo, dan denagn senang hati krystal melakukannya bahkan tanpa beban yang jongin lihat tapi sekarang apa ini? jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"lihat aku" ucap jongin yang mengangkat dagu kristal agar menatapnya

Kristal pun mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat matanya yang memerah dan sedikit air mata yang turun dari mata indahnya.

"apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau mengtakan kau mencintaiku? Lalu apa maksudmu membantuku mendapatkan kyungsoo sedangkan kau mencintaiku sudah sejak lama bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya?" tanya jongin yang menatap mata krystal dengan lekat

Krystal tidak menjawab pertanyaan jongin dan hanya membuang wajahnya kesamping asalkan tidak menatap mata jongin.

"katakan krys?" tanya jongin lagi dengan suara sangat lembut

"sakit jongin hiks sakit saat aku harus membantu orang yang kucintai bersama dengan orang yang dicintianya hiks, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai hiks hiks aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang kucintai untuk membantunya itu sebabnya aku melakukannya, itu sebabnya aku menjodohkanmu denagn kyungsoo hiks" ucap krystal yang terua terisak

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal krystal? Kenapa kau harus membuatku jatuh cinta padanya" ucap jongin dengan iar mata yang terjatuh tanpa suara isakan

"mianhe jongin hiks mianhe aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan padamu saat itu hiks" ucap krystal

Jongin langsung memeluk krystal dengan hangat dan lembut dan sesekali mengelus surai krystal dengan lembut

"hiks lihat aku jongin hiks aku mencintaimu hiks aku akan membantumu untuk melupakannya hiks dan aku akan membantumu untuk berusaha mencintaiku hiks hiks aku mohon" lanjut krystal yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada jongin

"ne, buat aku melupakannya krys buat aku mencintaimu" ucap jongin yang melepas pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibir krystal dengan lembut saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat krystal tersenyum bahagia.

"emmphtt jong khhtt in" ucap kristal disela ciumannya

Jongin terus saja mencium bibir krystal dengn lembut dan semakin dalam menahan tengkuk krystal agar melakukannya lebih dalam dan sesekali menggigit bibir krystal agar membuka mulutnya untuk memudahkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutnya

Drrtt..drrtt

Getaran ponsel jongin pun membuat dua pasang baru itu untuk melepas tautannya satu sama lain dengan saliva keduanya bercampur dan membasahi bibir dan dagu krystal jongin pun menghapus saliva dari bibir krytal dengan lembut lalu jongin merogoh sakunya dan membaca sebuah pesan yang tertera untuknya

 _from: kyungii_

" _temui aku besok di hotel jung seok pukul 10 pagi, aku harap kau datang jongin"_

"nugu?" tanya krystal saat melihat jongin sahabatnya ah anni mungkin kekasihnya tiba-tiba melamun setelah membaca sebuah pesan

TBC..


	19. 19

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

 _from: kyungii_

" _temui aku besok di hotel jung seok pukul 10 pagi, aku harap kau datang jongin"_

"nugu?" tanya krystal saat melihat jongin sahabatnya ah anni mungkin kekasihnya tiba-tiba melamun setelah membaca sebuah pesan

 **Chap 19**

Yixing langsung melepas pelukannya dari sehun dan menatap seseorang yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah memerah

Bugh

Tak butuh lama suho orang yang memperhatikan istrinya memluk seseorang langsung menghajarnya dan terus memukulnya lagi saat melihat dengan jelas dengan siapa istrinya berpelukan

"yeobbo hentikan" ucap yixing yang berusaha menenangkan suaminya untuk berhenti memukul sehun

Dengan tidak sengaja suho langsung mendorong yixing hingga ia terdorong dan terjatuh kelantai

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA HAH? SETELAH MEMUKUL MENANTUKU SEKARANG KAU MEMELUK ISTRIKU" teriak suho pada sehun dengan menarik kerah baju sehun dan mencekramnya kuat

Sehun sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan suho yang tiba-tiba dirumah ini dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat suho mengucapkan "setelah memukul menantuku?" sehun baru ingat dan sadar sekarang ia memang pernah melihat suho sewaktu ia memukul chanyeol waktu itu, dan ia juga yang memanggil satpam untuk menyeretnya dari sana

"itu artinya ia adalah appa dari istri chanyeol? Yeogja yang telah merebut chanyeol dari bekhyun noona" batin sehun

Baru saja sehun ingin mengeluarkan suaranya dan membalas pukulan pria paruh baya itu tapi ia kewalahan saat suho terus memukulnya dengan sangat kuat

Tidak bisa dihindari pikir sehun jika namja paruh baya itu masih kuat dengan umurnya yang sudah cukup tua

Bugh

Bugh

Lagi lagi pukulan dilayangkan diwajah sehun, yixing yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan suho mencoba menghentikan suho kembali dengan bulir air mata yang terus turun membasahi pipinya

"HENTIKAN SUHO HIKS HENTIKAN DIA SEHUN HIKS DIA SEHUN.ANAK KITA" teriak yixing dengan isakannya

Mendengar nama sehun sontak saja suho diam dan mematung mendengar teriakan yixing padanya.

"hentikan kumohon hiks" ucap yixing yang sekarang sudah menangiss

Sehun yang merasa sedari tadi ingin membalas pukulan suho melepaskan genggaman suho dikerah bajunya dan menatap dingin lelaki yang memukulnya itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul namja paruh baya itu.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya suho pada yixing

Bukannya menjawab yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menangis

"Ck kau salah orang ahjuma, mungkin aku bukan sehun yang kau maksud bahkan aku baru sekali ini bertemu denganmu bagaimana bisa kau menganggap aku adalah anakmu" ucap sehun yang menatap lurus pada mata yixing dan sesekali meringis sakit karna pukulan suho diwajahnya

"andwe, kau sehun kau pasti anakku kau pasti kim sehun" ucap yixing yang mencoba memeluk sehun kembali

"kau memang benar salah ahjuma namaku byun sehun bukan kim sehun" ucap sehun yang langsung meninggalkan kediaman keluarga kim itu

Yixing baru saja ingin mengejar sehun karna entahlah ia merasa aneh dengn dirinya sendiri benar apa yang dibilang sehun dia bahkan baru pertama kali melihat sehun tapi hatinya entah kenapa menolak dan seperti mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anaknya, sehun yang baru ditemuinya sekali ini adalah anaknya

"hentikan jangan lakukan apapun ataupun mengejarnya banyak orang yang bernama sehun didunia ini" ucap suho tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah yixing dan menarik lengan yixing agar tidak mengejarnya

Sehun yang sudah cukup jauh dari jarak anatara suho dan yixing mampu mendengar ucapan suho dengan jelas dan sesaat sehun menghentikan langkahnya

"dan satu yang perlu ahjuma ingat orang tuaku sudah mati" ucap sehun tanpa membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung meninggalkan keluarga kim.

.

.

.

Namja tampan berkulit tan yang kita kenal sebagai jongin terus saja uring-uringan wajahnya terlihat sekali kegelisahan sesekali ia duduk diranjangnya sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya dan sesekali ia berdiri dan melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang hanya itulah yang dilakukannya sedari tadi

Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yeogja cantik yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu, krystal.

"waeyo?" tanya krystal saat masuk ke kamar jongin dan melihat sahabat yang sekarang menjadi namja chingunya itu gelisah

Jongin tersenyum lembut saat melihat krystal masuk kekamarnya dan berjalan menghampirinya yang sekarang sedang duduk diranjangnya

Semalam jongin memang meminta krystal untuk menginap dirumahnya itu tetapi jongin masih cukup waras untuk meminta krystal tidur bersamanya dan tidur berdua diranjangnya

Dan krystal pun tidur dikamar tamu yang sudah disediakan dirumahnya itu

"gwenchana, apa kau sudah makan krys?" tanya jongin pada krystal

"sudah, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan keluar bersamamu kajja kita ketaman" ajak krystal pada jongin

Jongin sekilas menatap kearah jam yang melingkar ditangannya dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit cukup cemas saat jam yang melingkar dilengannya itu menunjukan pukul 11.00 jongin masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sedari tadi datang menemui kyungsoo atau tidak

Sebenarnya jongin ingin menemui kyungsoo karna memang ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia merindukan yeoja mungilnya itu tapi jongin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan kyungsoonya

Dan tidak jongin pungkiri juga ia mencemaskan kyungsoo karna kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggunya sampai setengah jam ini.

"ne kajja kita ketaman" ucap jongin pada krystal

.

.

Kyungsoo masih saja setia menunggu jongin di hotel jung seok tepat pukul 10 tadi, ia sudah mengirim pesan pada jongin bahwa ia menunggu nya dikamar no 88 dilantai 6

Tapi sampai sekarang sosok yang ditunggunya itu belum datang juga, tidak biasanya jongin akan membuat kyungsoo menunggunya selama ini, tapi yeogja mungil ini tanpa bosan terus menunggu jongin dengan sesekali melihat pemandangan dibawah hotel itu pada jendela kaca kamar hotel itu.

"kau pasti datang" gumam kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam

4jam sudah kyungsoo menunggu jongin dan kyungsoo kembali menatap jam dilayar ponselnya yang sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 03.00 sore kyungsoo tersenyum getir saat melihat jam yang tertera diponselnya

"aku akan menunggumu, kau pasti datang" ucap kyungsoo lagi dengan suara cukup lirih karna terlalu lelah menunggu jongin yang tidak datang

Kyungsoo memang sengaja tidak menghubungi jongin karna ia yakin jongin pasti tau dia akan menunggunya

Drrrttt..drttt

Ponsel kyungsoo kembali bergetar dan dia benar-benar sangat berharap itu jongin yang menghubinya dan memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah sampai, tapi sepertinya harapan kyungsoo kandas sudah karna lagi-lagi chanyeol yang menghubunginya

Ne sedari tadi chanyeol terus-terusan menghubungi kyungsoo karna merasa khawatir karna kyungsoo tidak berpamitan padanya jika dia akan pergi keluar

Akhirnya kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu yang sedari tadi diabaikan olehnya

"soo kau dimana? Kenapa baru menjawab panggilanku? Kau tau aku menghaw" ucap chanyeol cepat yang langsung dipotong oleh kyungsoo

"aku baik-baik saja oppa, aku sedang berada dirumah temanku sekarang oppa tidak usah khawatir" ucap kyungsoo

"aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, katakan dimana alamatnya" ucap chanyeol yang mendapat gelengan dari kyungsoo tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat chanyeol

"aku akan pulang 2 jam lagi, aku membawa mobil. oppa tidak usah khawatir" ucap kyungoo yang langsung mengakhiri pangilannya dengan chanyeol

.

.

Krystal yang merasa kesal dengan jongin akhirnya mengajak jongin pulang karna sedari tadi jongin terus saja mengabaikan ucapannya dan terus saja menatap kearah jam yang melingkar dilenannya

"jongin sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau ada janji dengan seseorang? Kau terus saja mengabaikanku dan terus menatap jam tanganmu itu" ucap krystal menatap jongin yang sedang menyetir mobil

Jongin pun langsung menginjak pedal rem mobil nya dan langsung menatap krystal sebentar sebelum mengucapkan kata-katanya

"miahe krys aku harus pergi menemui seseorang sekarang, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk menjemputmu disini mianhe" ucap jongin yang langsung mengecup dahi krystal

"k-kau memintaku turun jongin?" ucap krystal tidak percaya

"mianhe" ucap jongin, krystal langsung saja membuka pintu mobil itu dan menutup pintunya dengan keras

Dan jongin pun langsung meninggalkan krystal tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi

Krystal yang melihat kepergian jongin tidak sengaja melihat sebuah taksi dan memberhentikan taksi itu, lalu mengikuti arak kemana jongin pergi karna ia memang sangat penasaran dengan siapa jongin ingin bertemu sampai ia meninggalkan krystal dan menurunkannya di jalanan

.

.

Pintu kamar hotel itupun dibuka dengan capat dan kasar oleh seorang namja tampan berkulit tan, kyungsoo yang memang sedang memandang kearah jendela cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu yang sepert di dobrak

Dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat namja yang ditunggu nya itu datang dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas

"APA KAU GILA HAH? KENAPA KAU MASIH MENUNGGU KU DISINI?" teriak jongin yang memang benar jika kyungsoo masih menunggunya selama ini

"aku yakin kau memang pasti akan datang jongin" ucap kyungsoo memeluk jongin yang masih menggeram marah

Seakan tahu dengan teriakan dan kecemasan jongin kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan jongin dan malah memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepas namjanya itu lagi.

"ayo berjuang jongin, kajja kita kembali berjuang aku ingin mempartahankanmu" ucap kyungsoo yang masih memeluk jongin dengan erat dan mata yang sekarang sudah memerah menahan tangis

Tentu saja jongin terkejut dengan ucapan kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

tidak jauh berbeda dengan krystal yang berdiri mematung di pintu kamar hotel itu dan menatap kekasih juga sahabatnya juga berpelukan dengn air mata yang sudah membasahi mata indahnya.

Karna memang pintu itu tidak ditutup dan dibiarkan terbuka lebar oleh 2orang

yang sekarang berada didalam kamar itu. saat pendobrakan tadi

Merasa tidak ada jawaban apapun dari orang yang dicintainya itu kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap jongin dengan sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium bibir jongin dengan lembut

Jongin masih saja diam dengan perlakuan kyungsoo yang sangat tiba-tiba ini dan masih belum mengerti dengan keadaannya ini

Merasa tidak mendapat balasan dari ciumannya itu kyungsoo melepas pagutannya dan menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di leher jongin

"ayo kita akhiri jongin, aku inigin mengakhiri semuanya aku ingin mengakhiri semua sakit yang ada dihatimu, sakit dihatiku dan sakit hati yang telah appa lakukan pada keluarga park" ucap kyungsoo dengan lirih

Jongin merasa bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kyungsoo padanya, dan tanpa mereka sadari krystal masih menangis menatap moment dihadapannya ini

Dengan cepat jongin langsung mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan kasar dan cepat seakan melepaskan rindu yang selama ini ia rasakan dan seakan melupakan krystal yang sekarang menjadi yeoja chingunya. jongin hanya cukup mengerti bahwa kyungsoo menginginkannya kembali.

Dan itu memang sesutatu yang jongin tunggu dan inginkan, jongin langsung saja memeluk pinggang kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat bahkan sangat erat sampai akhirnya jongin membawa tubuh kyungsoo keatas ranjangnya dan menindih tubuh mungil itu yang berada dibawahnya tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka

"ahh" desah kyungsoo saat jongin mendorongnya keranjang

Jongin mungkin akan menanyakan penjelas kyungsoo nanti, karna memang ia tidak ingin mendengar sekarang karna arasa rindu yang hadir didirinya sekarang

Krystal langsung saja pergi dan melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa lemas ke luar hotel itu dengan mata yang memerah sembab

.

.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya baek?" tanya luhan yang sekarang sudah berada diruang tengah bersama baekhyun

"aku juga tidak tau dia pergi keluar tanpa berpamitan padaku, dan setelah pulang aku melihat wajahnya yang sudah membiru dan banyak luka aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya luhan dia terus mengurung diri dikamar semenjak pulang kemarin" ucap baekhyun paada luhan, terlihat suaranya yang begitu menghawatirkan dongsaengnya itu

Luhan juga merasa bingung dengan namja chingunya sekarang ini, ia bahkan sudah mengetuk pintu kamar sehun berkali-kali dibantu baekhyun yang membujuknya untuk keluar kamar dan sehun tetap tidak membuka pintunya dan tidak menjawab teriakannya

Bahkan luhan seperti diabaikan oleh namjachingunya itu saat meminta sehun untuk sarapan bersamanya juga baekhyun

PRANKKK..

Seperi pecahan kaca yang terjatuh cukup membuat sehun dan baekhyun terkejut karna suara itu berasal dari kamar sehun, dan langsung saja 2 yeogja cantik itu menghampiri kamar sehun dan menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan kuat

"SEHUN BUKA PINTUNYA" teriak baekhyun yang panik

"SEHUNNIE BUKALAH PINTUNYA, AKU MOHON SEHUNNIE BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGA" teriak luhan yang tak kalah panik

"ARRRRGGGHHH..." bukn itu bukan teriakan luhan ataupun baekhyu itu suara teriakan dari arah kamar sehun tentu saja pemilik kamar itu yang melakukannya

"SEHUNNIE BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGA, KAU KENPA HAH?" teriak luhan kembali

"SAKIIIT ARRRGGHH SAKIT" ucap sehun seperti sebuah teriakan dengan suara yang merintih kesakitan

"baekhyun apa tidak ada kunci cadangan pintu kamar sehun?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun

"tidak kuncinya hanya ada satu" ucap baekhyun yang matanya sudah memerah

"sehunnie buka pintunya ada apa denganmu?" ucap baekhyun yang terus menggedor pintu sehun tapi suaranya cukup lirih

Tak lama seorang namja tampan yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk begitu saja kerumah sederhana itu

Karna memang ia sedari tadi mengetuk pintu depan dan tidak dibukakan pintu juga karna mendengar suara teriakan seseorang namja itu merasa khawatir dan langsung masuk begitu saja

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya namja itu

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan namja yang dikenalnya ini datang tiba-tiba

"minho oppa, sehun tolong oppa sehun didalam ia berteriak kesakitan" ucap baekhyun saat melihat namja yang bertanya itu yang ternyata minho

"kalian berdua minggir aku akan mendobraknya" ucap minho yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari baekhyun dan luhan

BRAAAK..

Pintu itupun akhirnya terbuka dan terlihatlah sehun yang memegang kepalanya kesakitan dengan wajah yang memerah padam duduk di pinggiran serpihan kaca yang pecah didekatnya dan terlihat darah yang mengucur dan berceceran dilantai karna mungkin pecahan kaca itu mengenai lengannya

"sehun" pekik baekhyun yang langsung mendekati sehun

"ARRGGH" teriak sehun yang merasakan sakit dikepalanya benar-benar menghantamnya

Dengan gerakan cepat baekhyun memeluk sehun dan tanpa sengaja sehun mendorong baekhyun dengan keras

"ahh" ucap baekhyun kesakitan saat sehun mendorongnya dengan keras dan terlihat darah yang keluar dari paha mulus baekhyun

Minho dan luhan cukup terkejut dan langsung menghampiri baekhyun dengan cepat, sehun yang sadar telah mendorong baekhyun denagn sekuat tenaga menahan sakit dan menghampiri baekhyun

"noona" ucap sehun lirih yang melihat baekhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri

 **TBC..**

 **Huwaaaah ini ff terpanjang dari sekian chap sebelum sebelumnya terimakasih yah untuk semua dukungannya khamsahamnida aku jadi semangat buat ngeberesin ini wkwk review kalian sangat menilai banget buat aku lanjut storynya apa engga.**


	20. 20

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T++

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Minho dan luhan cukup terkejut dan langsung menghampiri baekhyun dengan cepat, sehun yang sadar telah mendorong baekhyun denagn sekuat tenaga menahan sakit dan menghampiri baekhyun

"noona" ucap sehun lirih yang melihat baekhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri

 **Chap 20**

"apa aku yang pertama soo?" tanya jongin yang sekarang sedang tertidur diranjangnya berbalut selimut yang hanya menutupi tubuh polosnya bersama kyungsoo dan memeluk yeogja mungil itu erat sesekali mengelus surai kyungsoo lembut

Cukup lama jongin menunggu jawaban kyungsoo, akhirnya yeogja mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang jongin

"ne, aku hanya milikmu jongin" ucap kyungsoo parau karna merasa lelah dengan aktivitasnya bersama jongin

"jongmal? Lalu suamimu?" tanya jongin dengan nada sedikit mengejek merasa tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada yeogja dihadapannya ini

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah jongin kara merasa jongin yang tidak mempercayai sepenuhnya

"tidak dia sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhku kau yang pertama jongin, dia hanya pernah menciumku tapi dia tidak melakukan lebih" ucap kyungsoo kembali menatap mata jongin dengan intens

Jongin membalas menatap mata kyungsoo mencari suatu kebohongan dimata bulat kyungsoo tapi nihil jongin tidak menemukannya yeogja itu memang jujur padanya

Jongin pun mengecup bibir kyungsoo sekilas dan melepasnya lalu tersenyum pada yeogjanya itu

"kyungii" panggil jongin pada kyungsoo

"ne?" jawab kyungsoo pelan

"kenapa kau bisa tinggal diapartemen donghae hyung? Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku marah dan cemburu heuum karna tinggal bersama suami mu itu?" tanya jongin dengan sedikit dengusan

"anni appa yang melakukannya dan aku juga terkejut saat mengetahui letak apartemen yang appa berikan itu, mianhe jongin aku benar-benar tidak tau dan sepertinya itu tanpa kesengajaan.. appa kan tidak tau letak apartemen donghae oppa" ucap kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya bingung

"jadi begitu" ujar jongin yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"soo" panggil jongin kembali yang hanya mendapat gumaman tidak jelas dari kyungsoo

"apa yang membuatmu datang padaku? Ucapanmu soal mengakhiri semua ini? Jelaskan padaku aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" tanya jongin yang seakan mendesak kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menarik nafas perlahan dan menceritakan tentang semua tentang awal perjodohannya dengan chanyeol, tentang ancaman yang diberikan appanya pada keluarga park, juga dengan menceritakan appanya yang tidak ingin kyungsoo bersanding dengan keluarga Wu hingga menjodohkannya dengan chanyeol dan berakhir dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"justru itu aku ingin chanyeol oppa kembali pada gadis yang dicintainya, dan aku baru menyadarinya jongin bahwa aku memang benar-benar sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin kita memperjuangkannya" ucap kyungsoo pada jongin

Jongin mencerna semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kyungsoo, dan mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada yeogja disampingnya ini

"lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya jongin mendongakkan dagu kyungsoo agar menatapnya

"aku ingin chanyeol oppa menceraikanku dan membenciku karna aku berselingkuh denganmu dan aku ingin appa juga mengetahui ini, mungkin dengan cara itu chanyeol oppa dan appanya bisa bebas dari ancaman appa dan itu semua seolah-olah aku yang bersalah jongin, mungkin appa juga akan memberikan sebuah ancaman padaku untuk mencoret namaku sebagai pewaris kim agar berhenti berhubungan aku akan melakukannya, aku akan tetap memilihmu dan berhubungan denganmu agar aku bisa keluar dari keluarga kim, aku sudah gila ne aku benar-benar sudah gila jika menerima ancaman itu tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu jongin aku bersedia melakukannya mungkin ini juga salah satu cara untuk menebus permintaan maaf atas sakit hatimu" ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan mata yang sudah sembab dan mengeluarkan air mata di mata bulatnya.

Diam.. jongin hanya diam mendengar ucapan kyungsoo padanya dunianya seakan terhenti saat orang yang dicintainya mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan

Jongin pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan kyungsoo dan menatap tidak percaya pada yeogja mungilnya itu

"bukankah chanyeol tidak mencintaimu soo? Itu akan percuma saja karna dia tidak akan cemburu padamu, dan aku tidak setuju dengan rencana bodohmu itu" ucap jongin dengan nada yang ketus dan tidak suka

"kumohon jongin hiks hiks aku mohon hanya ini cara satu-satunya, apa kau akan melepasku? Apa kau akan membiarkan aku tersiksa dengan semuanya dan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuiku hiks ?" ucap kyungsoo yang penuh permohonan pada jongin

Seketika jongin bungkam dengan ucapan kyungsoo dan berfikir akan rencana kyungsoo yang menurutnya itu cukup gila.

Setelah lama berfikir jongin menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatap mata bulat kyungsoo

"ne, aku akan membantumu" ucap jongin tegas

"kita akan mengakhiri semuanya"-lanjut jongin pada kyungsoo

Seketika itu pula kyungsoo tersenyum pada jongin dan memeluk namja yang dicintainya itu erat

"gomawo jongin" ucap kyungsoo disela pelukannya

Jongin kembali melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo dan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya

"siapa nama gadis yang dicintai suamimu?" tanya jongin penasaran karna kyungsoo hanya mengatakannya kekasih chanyeol dan tidak menyebutkan siapa nama gadis itu

"kalo tidak salah baekhyun, byun baekhyun" jawab kyungsoo santai

"b..bba..baekhyun? byun baekhyun? Mungkinkah?" ucap jongin yang seakan terkejut dengan nama itu, mungkinkah byun baekhyun yang kyungsoo maksud adalah baekhyun noona yang dikenalnya?-pikir jongin

"ne, waeyo kau mengenalnya?" tanya kyungsoo merasa ada gelagat aneh dari namja yang dicintainya itu

"sepertinya begitu" ucap jongin yang menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan masih terkejut.

"aku akan menemuinya besok, kau mau mengantarku kan? Aku ingin dia bisa menerima chanyeol oppa kembali dan tidak salah paham lagi" ucap kyungsoo santai

"memangnya kau tau alamat rumah kekasihnya itu?" tanya jongin

"ne, aku sempat menanyakannya pada chanyeol oppa waktu itu" jawab kyungsoo

"jongin ini sudah malam, antarkan aku pulang sekarang chanyeol oppa pasti menghawatirkanku karna aku mengatakannya akan pulang 2 jam lagi saat sore tadi" –lanjut kyungsoo pada jongin

Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya pada kyungsoo dan berbisik sesutu ditelinga kyungsoo

"ayo kita mandi dan melanjutkan ronde ke-2" bisik jongin dengan suara sedikit mendesah

BLUSH

Kedua pipi kyungsoo tiba-tiba memerah dan kyungsoo hanya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang jongin

"hahaha kau semakin manis jika pipimu memerah seperti itu kyungii, kajja" ucap jongin yang melihat wajah kyungsoo memerah dan langsung menggendong tubuh kyungsoo brydstyle kekemar mandi tidak menghiraukan tubuh keduanya yang polos

.

.

.

"hiks hiks hiks waeyo jongin hiks waeyo?" tangis krystal yang sekarang mengurung diri dikamarnya dengan rambut acak-acakan mata sembab yang terus-terusan menangis dan wajah yang memerah

PRAANKK

Krystal pun mengambil benda apapun didekatnya dan melemparnya ke dinding hingga berkeping-keping seperti ponselnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dengan baterai dan kesing ponsel yang berceceran kemana-mana

Para maid yang mendengar tangisan krystal yang cukup keras dan suara benda-benda ynag seakan-akan pecah tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu bahkan mereka tidak berani mengetuk pintu itu

Mengingat orangtua krystal yang berada diluar negri, para maid itupun mengurungkan niatnya dan seakan sudah tau jika menghubungi orang tuanya jika ponselnya pasti tidak akan aktif.

"ARRRGGGHHH BRENGSEK HIKS HIKS KAU BRENGSEK JONGIN HIKS BRENGSEK" teriak krystal dengan ucapan-ucapan kasar yang keluar

Padahal baru satu malam mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi jongin sudah menghianatinya dan menyakitinya seakan-akan ia hanya dipermainkan oleh namja yang dicintainya itu

.

.

.

"uisangnim bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya minho yang sekarang sudah membawa kyungsoo kerumah sakit dan mendapati dokter yang memeriksa baekhyun sudah keluar dari ruangan rawat baekhyun

Dokter itu tersenyum pada minho dan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan minho

"apa anda suaminya?" tanya dokter itu pada minho

Minho cukup terkejut dan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang membuatnya cukup sensitif setelah mendapat penolakan dari yeogja yang dicintainya

"ne, saya suaminya" ucap minho yang langsung diangguki oleh sang uisa

"istri anda hanya mengalami pendarahan ringan dan anda tenang saja tidak usah khawatir kondisi kandungannya sangat kuat dan kondisi pasien juga sudah membaik tinggal menunggunya sadar saja" ucap sang uisa yang langsung membuat minho tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih

Minho memang membawa baekhyun sendiri dan tidak membiarkan sehun untuk ikut karna rasa sakit yang masih menderanya dan meminta luhan untuk menjaga sehun saja dirumah

Sehun memang sempat meronta hebat dan memaksa ingin ikut tapi luhan langsung menghentikan pergerakannya dengan seluruh tenaganya.

Minho pun memasuki ruangan itu dan terlihat tubuh mungil baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu

Dengan gerakan cepat minho menduduki kursi yang berada dipinggir ranjang baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat

"kau memang kuat baek" gumam minho pada baekhyun yang tentu saja tidak ada jawaban apapun karna sang empuya sedang asik menutup matanya

"aku yakin kau juga pasti bisa jika membesarkan anakmu ini sendiri" ucap minho yang sekarang mengelus perut baekhyun yang sudah cukup membesar

Minho yang sedari tadi terus menggenggam tangan baekhyun merasakan pergerakan dari tangan mungil yang digenggamnya itu

Cukup lama minho terdiam akhirnya pergerakan itu kembali bergerak dan minho langsung menatap mata baekhyun yang seakan ingin membuka matanya

Dan perlahan akhirnya mata itu terbuka dan mengerejap rejapkan lucu, dengan sepenuhnya baekhyun pun dapat membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan disekitarnya

Putih.. semuanya serba putih dia berada disebuah ruangan dan matanya tertuju pada sosok namja yang sedang menggenggam tangannya erat

"aku dimana oppa?" tanya baekhyun yang sudah muali menangkap keberadaan minho disisinya

"kau dirumah sakit baek, tadi kau tidak sengaja terdorong oleh sehun" ucap minho pada baekhyun

"bayiku? Bagaimana dengan kandunganku oppa?" tanya baekhyun yang tiba-tiba panik

"gwenchana, uisangnim mengatakan bahwa kandunganmu sangat kuat dan kau hanya mengalami pendarahan kecil" ucap minho yang dapat helaan nafas lega dari baekhyun

"sehun? Dimana sehun? Bagaimana dengan sehun?" ucap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mencemaskan dongsaengnya itu

"sehun dan luhan tidak ikut kesini, aku sengaja meminta luhan agar menemani sehun dulu dirumah jika sehun memang sudah tenang mereka pasti akan datang kemari" ucap minho yang menenagkan baekhyun

"gomawo oppo, terima kasih telah membawaku kemari" ucap baekhyun tulus dan lembut

Minho hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada arah baekhyun.

"aku benar-benar tidak sabar baek melihat bayi mungilmu nanti" ucap minho yang mengelus perut baekhyun lembut

Oh baekhyun mungkin akan senang dan bahagia jika yang mengatakan ucapan dan belaian halus diperutnya itu chanyeol, appa dari anak yang dikandungnya

"mianhe oppa, aku tidak bisa menerimamu" ucap baekhyun merasa bersalah

"ne gwenchana aku setidaknya lega bisa mengatakan isi hatikupada mu baek" ucap minho yang sekarang sudah naik mengelus surai baekhyun

"cepatlah keluar babby kau pasti kagum melihat kecantikan eommamu, tapi jika kau yeogja kau harus lebih cantik dari eomma mu ne? Dan jika kau namja kau karus tampan seperti hyung" ucap minho berbicara pada perut baekhyun yang seakan-akan bayi di dalam kandungan baekhyun akan mendengarnya dan menegrti

"dan jika sudah besar nanti jangan memanggil ku dengan panggilan ahjusii ne?" ucap sminho lagi yang mendapat kekehan kecil dari baelhyun

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih saja mencemaskan kyungsoo yang masih belum pulang ke apartemennya, di tekannya ponsel digenggamannya untuk menghubungi kyungsoo tapi sama sekali tidak diangkat oleh pemiliknnya

Padahal sudah jelas tadi kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang 2 jam lagi tapi ini sudah pukul 21,15 menit tapi kyungsoo masih saja belum pulang dan susah untuk dihubungi, chanyeol menggeram kesal dan langsung berlari kearah kamar untuk membawa jaket tebalnya, ia harus mencari kyungsoo sekarang juga bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Baru saja kaki panjangnya ingin masuk ke dalam mobil tapi langkahnya ia hentikan saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah keluar mobil hitam bersama seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuknya

Kyungsoo ne chanyeol melihat kyungsoo turun dari mobil itu, chanyeol pun menghampiri kyungsoo dan namja yang bersama istrinya itu

"soo" panggil chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapan kyungsoo

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya saat ada seseorang yang memanggil nama kekasihnya dan dengan seringaiannya jongin tersenyum pada chanyeol berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan kedatangan chanyeol dihadapannya

"kau? Bukankah kau?" ucap chanyeol terkejut dan matanya sudah membulat saat melihat rekan kerjanya pulang bersama istrinya

Jongin membalik tubuhnya sejenak pada kyungsoo dan membisikan sesuatu pada kekasih mmungilnya itu.

"ini akan dimulai chagiya" bisik jongin pelan yang berhasil membuat chanyeol tidak dapat mendengarnya

Jelas saja kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya saat jongin membisikan rencanya itu, dengan cepat belum sempat kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya jongin sudah merangkulnya dengan cukup mesra membulatkan matanya kembali

Tak jauh berbeda dengan chanyeol yang terkejut karna melihat istrinya yang dirangkul begitu mesranya oleh namja dihadapannya ini

"apa aku perlu menggendongmu kedalam apartemenmu chagiya? Sepertinya kau sulit berjalan karna aktivitas panas kita tadi" ucap jongin dengan santainya berbicara dihadapan chanyeol seakan suami dari kekasihnya ini adalah angin berlalu dan chanyeol hanya mampu membeku dengan ucapan namja dihadapannya ini merasa bingung dan tidak mengerti

Oh ayolah chanyeol bukan namja bodoh dan poloskan yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan jongin?

"apa maksud ucapan mu tuan wu jongin?" tanya chanyeol yang sekarang matanya memerah menahan marah yang siap untuk keluar dan penuh penekanan disetiap perkataannya

DEG

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dan jongin bergantian, bagaimana bisa chanyeol mengenal jongin? Dan dari mana chanyeol mengenal jongin? Kyungsoo yakin jika ia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun soal jongin pada chanyeol? Dan sekarang apa ini? Kyungsoo tidak terkejut jika jongin yang mengenal chanyeol karna dirinya yang selalu menangkap basah jongin selalu mengikutinya ataupun berada dirumahnya.. jongin pasti juga melihat suaminya bukan?

Jongin hanya menyeringai lagi saat chanyeol bertanya padanya dan menatap dingin dan datar pada chanyeol

"wae? Apa aku baru saja menawari istrimu untuk kubantu keapartemennya karna selangkahanya yang pastinya masih sakit" ucap jongin dengan nada datarnya seakan mengejek chanyeol bahwa dialah yang pertama mendapat keperawanan kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah benar-benar mengerti dengan ucapan jongin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada selangkahan dan kaki kyungsoo, chanyeol juga dapat melihat kyungsoo yang berdiri sedikit mengangkang dan menahan rasa sakit diselangkahannya

BUGH

Dengan cepatnya chanyeol memukul pipi kiri jongin dengan keras dan membuatnya tersungkur ketanah dan darah pekat mengalir di tdekat tulang pipinya

"YA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak kyungsoo pada chanyeol yang merasa tidak terima

Kyungsoo langsung membantu jongin berdiri saat kekasihnya itu meringis kesakitan, dan baru saja kyungsoo membantu jongin setengah berdiri tapi ia malah ditarik paksa oleh chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya

"LEPAS.. LEPASKAN AKU OPPA" teriak kyungsoo meronta-ronta dan menahan sakit diselangkahannya karna dipaksa berjalan cepat dan lengannya yang dicengkran kuat

"YA LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK" ucap jongin yang sudah berdiri dan menatap chanyeol tajam dan tidak menghiraukan perkataannya

Entahlah apa yang membuat chanyeol seperti ini bukankah ia tidak mencintai kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa ia harus bersikap seperti ini? Hey chanyeolkan suaminya jadi wajar jika ia melakukan hal ini itulah pikir chanyeol saat ini

Oh dan chanyeol mengingatnya sekarang dan ia mengerti perjumpaan pertamanya dengan jongin saat rapat waktu itu pantas saja ia menatapnya dengan tajam seperti tatapan ingin membunuh dan perkataan jongin dulu masih jelas diingatannya "aku akan mengambilnya kembali darimu" jadi ini maksudnya? Kyungsoolah orang yang akan jongin rebut kembali darinya?

"jadi kyungsoo kekasih jongin?" –batin chanyeol yang masih menarik kyungsoo ke dalam apartemennya

"ARRRRGGHH BRENGSEK" teriak jongin prustasi dan menendang ban mobilnya yang tidak bersalah

"bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu soo atas rencana bodoh ini" gumam jongin lirih yang masih menampilkan kehawatiran dimatanya pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"bagaimana bisa kau menganggap namja yang memukul chanyeol itu adalah sehun anak kita yang hilang?" tanya suho yang sekarang sedang beristirahat dikamarnya bersama yixing

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau, tiba-tiba aku bisa melakukan hal itu padanya" ucap yixing yang merasa pusing dengan kejadian tadi siang

"yeobbo bagaimana kalau dia benar sehun? Sehun hilang masih berumur 3tahun dan itu tidak mungkin dia dapat mengingat kita dalam umur sekecil itu bahkan kejadian ini sudah lama dan sehun pantas jika dia tidak mengingat kita" ucap yixing pada suho dengan wajah yang cukup serius

"sudahlah ini sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur dan beristirahat lagi pula aku merasa itu tidak mungkin jika namja kurang ajar seperti dia adalah sehuna anak kita" ucap suho yang akan memejamkan matanya

"lalu bagaimana dengan orang suruhanmu untuk mencari sehun?" tanya yixing sambil menatap suho yang memejamkan matanya

"mereka semua bodoh, karna belum mendapatkan informasi apapun" ucap suho masih memejamkan matanya

Yixing tersenyum saat melihat wajah lelah suaminya dengan mata yang tertutup dan mengecup bibir suaminya itu lama

"jangan menggodaku" ucap suho yang melepas kecupannya dan membuka matanya untuk melihat wajah cantik istrinya.

"isshh" dengus yixing yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya oleh selimutnya sampai ujung kepala.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya itu dan sesaat ia ingin kembali menutup mata yixing sudah membuatnya kembali terkejut dan tercekat

"yeobbo, aku baru mengingatnya sehun dia anak kita sehun punya tanda lahir di punggungnya kan? Iyakan? Kita bisa memerika tanda lahir itu di punggung sehun.. ne kita harus melihat tanda lahir itu dipunggungnya" ucap yixing semangat yang membuat suho menatapnya lekat

"ne kau benar, aku akan mencari tau alamat rumahnya besok" ucap suho yang diangguki oleh yixing


	21. 21

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

"yeobbo, aku baru mengingatnya sehun dia anak kita sehun punya tanda lahir di punggungnya kan? Iyakan? Kita bisa memerika tanda lahir itu di punggung sehun.. ne kita harus melihat tanda lahir itu dipunggungnya" ucap yixing semangat yang membuat suho menatapnya lekat

"ne kau benar, aku akan mencari tau alamat rumahnya besok" ucap suho yang diangguki oleh yixing

 **Chap 21**

BRUK

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh kyungsoo kasar di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya, entahlah apa yang ada difkirannya sekarang ini ia merasa kyungsoo sudah menyakitinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA HAH?" teriak chanyeol murka pada kyungso

"itu bukan urusanmu" ucap kyungsoo ketus

"YA AKU SUAMIMU, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERSELINGKUH DIHADAPANKU?" teriak chanyeol lagi

"KAU MEMANG SUAMIKU, TAPI KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENCINTAIKU BUKAN? BEGITU SEBALIKNYA AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU PARK CHANYEOL JADI LEBIH BAIK KAU CERAIKAN AKU SAJA." Teriak kyungsoo tak mau kalah dengan chanyeol

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan tangannya sudah ia kepalkan karna mendengar ucapan kyungsoo yang begitu mengejutkan

"ceraikan aku" ucap kyungsoo kini air matanya sudah terjatuh dipipi cabinya

bukannya menjawab entah kenapa chanyeol terjatuh seperti berlutut pada kyungsoo, menangis chanyeol menangis? Ne dia menangis dihadapan kyungsoo dan berlutut pada gadis dihadapannya

"lakukan, lakukan apa pun yang kau mau soo jika kau memang mencintai kekasihmu itu teruskanlah aku tidak akan melarangnya tapi aku mohon jangan pernah menceraikan aku ataupun memintaku menceraikanmu, aku belum bisa melihat appa harus dipenjara aku mohon" ucap chanyeol dengan suara yang begitu bergetar menahan tangis yang akan menjadi-jadi

Kyungsoo membeku mendengar ucapan chanyeol, bukan.. bukan ini yang kyungsoo inginkan, dia ingin chanyeol menceraikannya tapi kenapa chanyeol malah memohon seperti ini

"tidak oppa, kau harus menceraikanku kau tidak usah khawatir kangta appa tidak akan mendekam dipenjara hiks kau harus menceraikanku oppa" ucap kyungsoo lirih

"kumohon soo" ucap chanyeol lirih masih menundukan kepalanya dihadapan kyungsoo dan berlutut

"bodoh, kau harusnya menceraikanku oppa hiks seharusnya kau menceraikanku dan memberi tahu appa tentang perselingkuhanku dengan jongin dengan begitu kau akan terbebas dariku dan dari appa.. appa pasti marah padaku dan menyetujui gugatan ceraimu padaku dan itu semua aku yang salah hiks hiks appa tidak akan menjebloskan kangta appa kepenjara oppa hiks" ucap kyungsoo dengan tangisan yang mulai menggema

Pada akhirnya kyungsoo malah memberi tahu semua rencananya secara tidak langsung pada chanyeol, tentu saja chanyeol tertegun dan terkejut dengan ucapan kyungsoo

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada kyungsoo dan mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah manis kyungsoo.

"kau salah jika berfikir aku menceraikanmu appamu akan setuju, kau sungguh salah besar.. appa mu pernah mengatakan padaku apapun yang kau lakukan diluar sana tidak boleh ada perceraian diantara kita dan itu sama saja aku menjebloskan appa kepenjara, tuan kim akan melakukan apapun agar kau dan aku tidak bercerai dan aku sekarang tau apa alasan tuan kim melakukan ini, ini semua karna ia tidak menyukai jongin dan keluarganya ne aku pernah sempat mendengar jika tuan kim mempunyai musuh besar bermarga wu dan aku tidak bodoh untuk mengerti dengan situasi ini, tuan kim tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan keluarga wu" ucap chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri dihadapan kyungsoo dengan mata yang memerah

Kyungsoo sudah membulatkan matanya sedari tadi saat mendengar cerita dari chanyeol jadi rencananya ini akan sia-sia? Appanya sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal? Dan appanya tau kyungsoo nantinya akan berbuat nekat? Dan sekarang ia dan chanyeol yang menjadi korban dari keegoisan appanya yang takut kehilangan eommanya hingga sangat membenci keluarga wu terutama wu yifan.

Kyungsoo masih saja diam membeku dan belum bisa berkutik apapun lagi tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang membawanya kesebuah pelukan hangat

Ne chanyeol memeluk kyungsoo yang masih belum percaya dengan semua situasi ini, chanyeol mengelus surai kyungsoo lembut dan terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut chanyeol

"hiks hiks mianhe oppa hiks mianhe" ucap kyungsoo lirih yang masih mampu didengar oleh chanyeol

"ini bukan salahmu soo.. gwenchana" ucap canyeol dengan suara yang masih bergetar dan kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan chanyeol darinya

"tapi kau tenang saja kau masih bisa menjalani hubunganmu dengan jongin kekasihmu itu, aku tidak akan melarang" ucap chanyeol lembut dan mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari kyungsoo saat melepaskan pelukan itu

"oppa" ucap kyungsoo menatap chanyeol

"ne kita akan beracting layaknya actor dan actris kita akan terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri jika didepan orang tua kita, dan kita akan menjadi teman saat kita berdua.. perjuangkanlah jongin aku akan membantumu dan.." ucap chanyeol sambil menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali

"aku akan memperjuangkan baekhyun, aku akan merebut hatinya kembali walaupun itu tidak akan mungkin" ucap chanyeol menatap kyungsoo sayang

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pada chanyeol dan memeluk chanyeol kembali denagn erat

"aku akan membantumu menjelaskan padanya besok, lagi pula aku memang berencana kesana bersama jongin" ucap kyungsoo santa dan mendapat gelengan keras dari chanyeol saar melepaskan kembali pelukan itu

"andwee aku belum siap jika bertemu dengannya besok" ucap chanyeol

"aiishh ya kau harus menjelaskan secepatnya oppa, kau ingin jika nanti baekhyunmu itu diambil orang? Tenang saja aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya" ucap kyungsoo sedikit kesal dengan chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan mengiyakan permintaan kyungsoo padanya

.

.

.

"astaga jongin ada apa dengan wajahmu hah?" tanya sang appa wu yifan murka

"aku jatuh" ucap jongin santai dan berjalan kekamarnya

"ya appa tidak bodoh, appa tau itu luka bekas pukulan siapa yang melakukannya hah?" tanya sang appa geram yang suaranya mulai meninggi

"aiish anak itu" geram kris saat melihat jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cukup kasar

"apa jongin sudah pulang?" tanya tao yang sekarang baru tiba dari arah dapur karna mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari arah ruang tengah

"ne dia sudah pulang, tapi sepertinya dia berkelahi wajahnya membiru dan banyak luka memar" ucap kris yang mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar

"aku akan menemuinya" ucap tao yang baru saja akan melenggang pergi

"biarkan saja lukanya akan sembuh sendiri" ucap yifan yang langsung meninggalkan tao yang sedang memandang nya bingung

.

.

.

Pagi ini luhan nampak bingung dan menatap nanar kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri dikamar sambil mengarah ke arah jendela, luhan pun masuk kedalam kamar namja chingunya itu dan langsung menghampirinya

"waeyo?" tanya luhan pada sang kekasih seraya memeluknya erat dari belakang, sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pada luhan

"sebenarnya ada apa sehuniie?" tanya luhan yang sekarang sudah berbalik menatap sehun

"anniyo, hanya ada sedikit yang mengganggu pikiranku" ucap sehun data pada luhan, luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung tidak biasanya sehun bersikap datar dan cukup dingin padanya.

"apa itu? Berceritalah?" ucap luhan yang sedikit mendesak namja chingunya itu untuk bercerita, pasalnya yang mengganggu pikiran sehun itu mengganggu pikirannya juga karna sikap namja chingunya yang seperti ini

"anni kepalaku sangat sakit jika harus terus mengingatnya" ucap jongin masih dengan nada datar bahkan tidak memandang luhan sedikitpun

"mengingatnya?" gumam luhan yang jelas di dengar oleh sehun

Sehun berbalik menghadap luhan dan menatap yeogja chingunya itu lembut seraya menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi luhan

"mianhe aku telah membuatmu dan baek noona menghawatirkanku kemarin" ucap sehun dengan senyuman hangatnya

"gwenchana" ucap luhan singkat tapi dengan senyuman indahnya tentunya

"apa baek noona dan minho hyung belum sampai?" tanya sehun pada luhan

"mungkin sebentar lagi" ucap luhan kembali tersenyum pada sehun

Baekhyun memang sengaja meminta minho untuk membawanya segera pulang setelah menginap satu malam dirumah sakit karna jujur saja ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dirumah sakit dan pagi ini baekhyun pulang diantar oleh minho

Minho sempat menolak permintaannya untuk segera pulang karna kondisinya yang masih lemah, tapi dengan sedikit rayuan akhirnya minho mengizinkan baekhun pulang

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat pasangan yang ada dikamar itu untuk keluar kamar dan luhan membuka pintu itu sementara sehun mengikutinya dari belakang tapi tak lama ia berbelok kearah kamar mandi

"kalian sudah datang rupanya.. masuklah" ucap luhan sembari membantu baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah

"dimana sehun?" tanya baekhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk disofa bersama minho disampingnya

"noona" teriak sehun saat melihat baekhyun yang sudah pulang dengan wajah yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat

Sehun langsung saja menghambur memeluk baekhyun dengan erat dan menangis sesenggukan

"mianhe hiks mianhe noona mianhe" ucap sehun bersama tangisannya yang memeluk baekhyun dengan erat

Baekhyun mengusap punggung sehun yang memeluknya dengan erat dan tersenyum pada dongsaengnya itu

"gwenchana sehunnie" ucap baekhyun seraya melepaskan pelukan sehun darinya

Sehun masih saja menangis saat baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengucapkan kata tidak apa-apa agar dongsaengnya tidak khawatir dan terus merasa bersalah

"mianhe hiks hiks aku membuatmu celaka noona hiks mianhe" tangis sehun kembali

"ya kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis seperti itu" canda minho yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja menyaksikan sehun menangis dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu

"hyuuung" ucap sehun yang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

Astaga luhan seperti ingin pingsan sekarang saat melihat sehun memajuka bibirnya seperti itu oh god betapa tampannya namja chingunya ini dan oh jangan lupakan sikapnya yang tadi sedang menangis menjadi tiba-tiba merajuk seperti ini

Hanya ada gelak tawa saat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu dan gelak tawa itu pun terhenti saat sehun mengeluarkan suaranya kembali

"apa aku menyakitimu dan keponakanku noona? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya sehun yang mengelus perut baekhyun lembut

"anni uisangnim mengatakan kandunganku sangat kuat dan aku hanya mengalami pendarahan sedikit" ucap baekhyun yang mengelus lengan sehun

"mianhe aku hampir mencelakaimu dan keponakanku ini" ucap sehun kembali merasa bersalah tapi air matanya sudah ia hapus sedari tadi

"sehunnie kalau boleh noona tau ada apa denganmu? Waktu itu kau terlihat sangat kesakitan" tanya baekhyun pada sehun

Sehun menarik nafas sejenak saat ingin mengeluarkan suaranya dan menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun

"entahlah aku memikirkan seseorang yang sepertinya aku pernah mengenal sebelumnya tapi saat mengingatnya kepalaku sangat sakit noona" ucap sehun dengan lancarnya, luhan hanya mendengus karna ia bertanya sama halnya dengan baekhyun dan sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan jawaban singkat

"apa sehun bertemu dengan masa lalunya? Anni itu tidak mungkin..tidak"-batin baekhyun takut dan menggelengkan kepalanya

Sehun, minho dan luhan merasa bingung dengan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepanya dan terlihat sekali keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir dari dahi dan pelipisnya

"baek" panggil minho pada baekhyun

Baekhyun sepertinya masih asik dengan lamunannya sehingga tidak mendengar panggilan minho yang duduk dekat dengannya

"ya baekhyun" panggil luhan sambil menggoncangkan bahu baekhyun

"ne?" tanya baekhyunsaat sudah sadar dari lamunannya

"kau melamun noona?" tanya sehun yang mendapat gelengan dari baekhyun

"aku ingin beristirahat dikamar" ucap baekhyun yang langsung diantar oleh luhan dan meninggalkan 2namja tampan yang masih berada disana

.

.

.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi saat mendengar kabar dari maid rumah krystal yang menelfon dan mengatakan krystal pingsan dikamarnya

Maid yang menelfon jongin menggunakan telfon rumah itu memang mengenal baik jongin dan keluarganya karna maid itu sudah bekerja cukup lama, dan maid itu memutuskan menghubungi jongin karna orang tua krystal sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi

Tidak cukup lama bagi jongin akhirnya ia sampai dikediaman keluarga jung dan berlari untuk cepat sampai kekamar sahabat yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"KRYSTAL" teriak jongin panik saat melihat krystal berbaring diranjangnya dengan mata yang tertutup dan apa ini sebuah sayatan tergaris dilengan kanannya lebih tepatnya pada nadi itu.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya jongin pada salah satu maid disana yang sedari tadi merawat krystal

"saya tidak tau tuan waktu pulang sore kemarin noona krystal sudah mengurung dirinya dikamar sampai tadi pagi ia terus-terusan berteriak dan menangis dan saya membuka pintu ini dengan kunci cadangan dan sudah menemukan noona krystal seperti ini" ucap maid itu sedikit takut dengan jongin yang menatapnya tajam

"apa kau sudah menelfon dokter?" tanya jongin kembali

"ne, sudah tuan dokter bilang keadaan noona muda sudah membaik sekarang dan harus banyak beristirahat dan untung saja luka sayatan ditangannya tidak memutuskan nadinya" ucap sang maid

"keluarlah, aku akan merawatnya" ucap jongin yang langsung diangguki dan maid itupun pergi keluar dan menutup pintu kamar krystal

Jongin menarik nafasnya berat dan tersenyum nanar pada krystal juga mengelus pipi luhan yang sedikit memerah dan matanya yang terlihat membengkak karna terus-terusan menangis

"apa kau melihatnya krys?" tanya jongin seakan bisa tau penyebab alasan krystal seperti ini

"pabbo, mianhe bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini padamu disaat aku sudah menjadi milikmu" ucap jongin yang tentu saja tidak dapat di dengar oleh sang empunya

"hiks bodoh kenapa aku bisa lupa padamu hiks mianhe krys mianhe" isak jongin kembali

"mianhe krys hiks mianhe aku harus melakukan ini hiks mianhe biarkan aku egois seperti ini karna rasa cintaku pada kyungsoo yang begitu besar mianhe hiks" ucap jongin dengan nada bergetar dan isakan kecil

Drrrtt..drrrtt

Jongin merogoh ponselnya disaku celana dan mendapati kyungsoo yang menghubunginya, ah ia ingat sekarang kyungsoo menghubunginya pasti karna rencana mereka yang akan menemui baekhyun pagi ini

Jonginpun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan air mata yang sudah dihapus di matanya

"yeobseo?" tanya jongin pada kyungsoo

"jongin kau dimana? Aku sud.." ucap kyungsoo yang langsung dipotong oleh jongin

"mianhe soo hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kesana, appa memintaku untuk kekantor" ucap jongin dengan suara yang dicoba senormal mungkin

"mianhe" lanjut jongin yang langsung saja menutup panggilan itu pada kyungsoo

.

.

"waeyo?" tanya chanyeol saat melihat wajah kusut kyungsoo saat memutuskan panggilannya bersama jongin

"dia bilang dia tidak bisa oppa karna yifan ahjussi memintanya kekantor" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada kecewanya

"gwenchana kita berdua saja yang menjelaskannya" ucap chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh kyungsoo

Ne kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semua tentang rencananya bersama jongin pada chanyeol dan memberi tahu juga bahwa kyungsoo menginginkan chanyeol membencinya, tapi syukurlah chanyeol sama sekali tidak marah dan malah menjalankan ide konyol chayeol yang beracting sebagai pasangan suami istri yang romantis jika sedang bersama orang tuanya.

Chanyeol memang tidak setuju dengan rencana kyungsoo yang menurutnya itu lebih gila dan konyol mana mungkin chanyeol membiarkan nama baik kyungsoo jadi buruk didepan appanya apalagi rencana kyungsoo yang seolah olah dia menyelingkuhi suaminya.

Dan akhirnya inilah rencana mereka, berpura-pura menjadi pasangan yang romantis dihadapan kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi seorang teman jika sedang berdua

"kajja" ucap kyungsoo memasuki mobil chanyeol

Tak berbeda jauh dengan pasangan ini, namja paruh baya dan yeogja paruh baya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi bertemu sesorang untuk mengetahui kebenaran ne yixing dan kim suho sedang bersiap pergi kerumah sehun, dan orang suruhan suho sudah berhasil mendapatkan alamat sehun.

"yeobbo kenapa perasaanku jadi gugup seperti ini?" tanya yixing yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya bersama kim suho

"kau begitu yakin kalau dia adalah sehun anak kita" ucap suho dengan nada sedikt ketus dan datar

"wae? Kau masih meragukannya? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seyakin ini bahwa dia adalah sehun yang kita cari" ucap yixing dengan perasaan yang masih gugup

.

.

.

"krys kau sudah sadar?" tanya jongin melihat krystal yang menggerakan matanya untuk membuka

"jongin" ucap krystal lirih saat mendapati kekasihnya berada disampingnya

"ne ini aku, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap jongin mencoba membantu krystal duduk di sandaran ranjang

Krystal pun langsung menghempaskan tangan kekar jongin yang ingin membantunya untuk duduk disandaran ranjang

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya krystal pada jongin ketus

"tentu saja merawatmu kau pingsan tadi dan maid dirumahmu menghubungiku untuk datang kesini" ucap jongin dengan senyuman tampannya dan mengelus surai krystal yang panjang sangat lembut

"lepaskan brengsek" ucap krystal menghempaskan lagi lengan jongin yang menyentuh tubuhnya

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat kekasihnya menghempaskan lengannya lagi dan berkata kasar padanya

"mianhe, maafkan aku krys aku memang namja brengsek maafkan aku jongmal mianhe" ucap jongin menatap mata krystal

Krystal hanya memukul-mukul dada bidang jongin dengan kekuatan yang seadanya karna kkondisinya yanag masih lemah dan lengannya yang masih sakit karna bekas sayatan dinadinya

"hiks hiks waeyo jongin hiks waeyo kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku hiks hiks" tangis krystal memukul-mukul dada bidang jongin

Jongin hanya bisa membiarkan lengan krystal memukulnya, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya bukan? Bahkan ini belum seberapa dengan sakit hati krystal yang merasa dipermainkan, padahal mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih malam kemarin dan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Ia malah menghianatinya

"mianhe" ucap jongin yang membawa krystal kedalam pelukannya yang hangat

"hiks hiks pabbo hiks kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku hik hiks" krystal membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh sehun tapi lengan nya masih saja memukul mukul dada bidang jongin

.

.

.

"yeobbo bukankah itu chanyeol dan kyungsoo? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" tanya yixing pada suho

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai dikediaman rumah baekhyun, yixing dan suho yang baru saja sampai melihat chanyeol dan kyungsoo memasuki rumah yang sama yixing tuju

"ne itu memang mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan? Lebih baik kita turun dan menghampiri mereka" ucap suho yang diangguki oleh yixing

Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil dan menghampiri chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang masih mengetuk pintu rumah itu

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya suho saat sudah menghampiri mereka berdua

"appa" ucap chanyeol dan kyungsoo bersamaan saat menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati appanya

TBC..

 **ANYEONG. HUWAAA UDAH SAMPE CHAP INI BENTAR LAGI BAKALAN ENDING MOHON BERSABAR YAH**

 **OH IYA BTW KALIAN SEMUA PASTI UDAH DENGER BERITANYA. IYA SOAL JONGHYUN OPPA GAK NYANGKA BANGET YAH DIA ITU PADAHAL ARTIS YANG BERTALENTA UMURNYA MASIH MUDA. DAN MASALAH UMUR GA TUA GAK MUDA GAK ADA YANG TAU. KITA DOAIN SAMA SAMA AJA YANG SEMOGA JONGHYUN OPPA DAMAI DAN TENANG DISANA. AMIN**


	22. 22

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil dan menghampiri chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang masih mengetuk pintu rumah itu

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya suho saat sudah menghampiri mereka berdua

"appa" ucap chanyeol dan kyungsoo bersamaan saat menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati appanya

 **Chap 22**

Tepat saat mengucapkan kata appa bersamaan pintu rumah itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja tampan yang membukakan pintu

namja tampan itu nampak mengepalkan lengannya saat matanya bertatap dengan chanyeol terlihat sekali wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan nampak murka saat melihat chanyeol

"untuk apa kau datang kesini? Ingin menyakiti baekhyun lagi hah? " tanya minho ketus pada chanyeol dan tak menghiraukan raut bingung dari suho dan yixing

"nugu?" tanya suho pada minho bingung

"harusnya aku yang bertanya pada anda siapa anda? Dan ada perlu apa datang kemari?" tanya minho pada suho sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol

"kau siapanya sehun?" tanya yixing yang mulai penasaran dan berfikiran apakah namja ini yang selama ini tinggal bersama sehun

Tidak bukan hanya minho yang bingung kini chanyeol dan kyungsoo juga dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan eommanya ini, sehun? Siapa yang eommanya maksud?

"sehun? Untuk apa kalian mencari sehun?" tanya minho yang sekarang menatap yixing bingung

"siapa yang datang opp" teriak baekhyun yang menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat orang yang dicintainya datang bersama istrinya?

"chanyeol" gumam baekhyun lirih saat mendapati chanyeol datang bersama istrinya dan siapa ini yeogja dan namja paruh baya ini

Baekhyun nampak membulatkan matanya dan tidak berbeda jauh dengan chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang tak kalah jauh terkejut

Baekhyun memeng terkejut atas kedatangan chanyeol dan istrinya yang tiba-tiba, tapi itu bukan alasan chanyeol juga terkejut dengan kedatangan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo terkejut karna melihat perut yang membesar pada tubuh baekhyun, apa baekhyun hamil batin chanyeol

Chanyeol masih sangat ingat saat terakhir bertemu baekhyunnya itu saat di kantor polisi, saat chanyeol akan membebaskan baekhyun waktu itu dan chanyeol yakin perut baekhyun tidak sebesar sekarang ini, apa yang terjadi padanya

Yixing dan suho yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini hanya memandang bingung pada baekhyun, chanyeol dan minho.

"ya sebenarnya ada apa ini jelaskan padaku" ucap suho yang benar-benar dibuat bingung

.

.

.

Karena merasa tidak enak jika harus mengobrol dan berteriak-teriak diluar akhirnya baekhyun mempersilahkan yixing, suho, chanyeol dan kyungsoo untuk masuk dan duduk diruang tengahnya yang sangat sederhana

Dan disini mereka sekarang mereka berada duduk diruang tengah kediaman rumah baekhyun yang sangat sederhana ini, suasana cukup hening sedari tadi saat baekhyun membuatkan minum dan dibantu minho untuk mereka walau bagaimana pun mereka tamu bukan? Dan tamu itu harus dihormati

"ada hubungan apa kalian dengan sehun?" tanya yixing yang memecah keheningan

Merasa pertanyaannya ditujukan untuk baekhyun, baekhyun memandang yixing dengan raut wajah bingung

"sehun? Sehunnie dia adalah dongsaengku" jawab baekhyun pada yixing mengabaikan 1orang namja yang tidak ia anggap ada itu

"apa dia dongsaeng kandungmu?" tanya yixing kembali pada baekhyun

DEG

"eomma apa yang eomma katakan?aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sedari tadi eomma mengucapkan nama sehun, sehun siapa yang kalian maksud?" tanya kyungsoo yang sedari tadi merasa penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya pada eommanya itu

Bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah diam membeku atas pertanyaan yixing dan terlihat sekali pelipisnya yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan terlihat gugup

"m-mak-maksud anda? Te-tentu saja se-se sehun itu adik kandungku" jawab baekhyun gugup

"apa kau yakin?" tanya yixing kembali

"EOMMA" teriak kyungsoo yang merasa pertanyaan nya tidak dijawab oleh yixing dan dihiraukan

"DIAMLAH, EOMMA INGIN MENCARI KEBENARANNYA KYUNGSOO.. EOMMA INGIN MEMBUKTIKANNYA BAHWA SEHUN YANG ADA DIRUMAH INI ADALAH DONGSAENGMU YANG HILANG SAAT BERUMUR 3 TAHUN" teriak yixing yang mampu membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut atas ucapan yixing terkecuali suho

Sama halnya dengan pasangan yang sekarang berdiri mematung di pintu masuk saat mendengar teriakan yixing, ne dia sehun dan luhan mereka baru saja pulang membeli bubble tea

"apa maksudmu?" tanya sehun pada yixing semua yang berada diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya nampak membola pada sehun yang berdiri bersama luhan dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal dan bubble tea yang digenggamnya pun sudah terjatuh kelantai

"sehunnie" gumam baekhyun

"APA MAKSUDMU AHJUMMA? APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU ADALAH ANAKMU YANG HILANG?" bentak sehun pada yixing

Suho yang sangat terkejut karna istrinya dibentak langsung memandang sehun tajam dan geram

"JAGA MULUTMU ANAK BRENGSEK! KAU TAK BERHAK MEMBENTAK ISTRIKU SEPERTI ITU" bentak suho yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang sehun murka

"yeobbo" ucap yixing lembut mengelus lengan suho bermaksud menenagkan sang suami

"kau lihat? Kau lihat orang yang kau maksud adalah sehun anak kita? Dia membentakmu dan bersikap buruk seperti ini, keluarga kim sama sekali tidak ada yang berkelakuan buruk seperti ini sudah pasti dia bukan anak kita! Dan walaupun iya dia adalah anak kita aku tidak sudi menganggapnya anak karna dia sudah bersikap buruk seperti ini padamu" ucap suho yang menatap yixing tajam tapi dengan suara yang normal

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya atas ucapan suho yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa suho tidak sudi mempunyai anak seperti sehun jika benar sehun adalah anaknya?

"cih, kau pikir aku sudi menjadi anakmu? Dan satu lagi istrimu memang gila tuan kim karna menganggap aku adalah anaknya.. " ucap sehun mendecih saat mendengar perkataan suho tadi tapi entahlah hatinya seakan sakit saat mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu

"sebaiknya kita pulang" ucap suho yang menarik tangan yixing keluar rumah itu dan langsung dihempaskan dengan kasar olehnya

"tidak, sebelum aku membuktikannya" ucap yixing pada suho

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja membuka suaranya dan membuat semua yang ada diruangan sana tercengang dengan penuturan chanyeol

"kau tidak bisa melakukan itu eomma, sehun adalah dongsaeng dari baekhyun dan bagaimana mungkin eomma menganggap sehun adalah dongsaeng dari kyungsoo yang hilang saat berumur 3 tahun? Aku cukup mengenal keluarga ini anni aku bahkan sangat mengenalnya karna aku.." ucap chanyeol yang menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya dan

"aku kekasih baekhyun, dan aku mengenal keluarga ini" ucap chanyeol akhirnya

"oppa?" ucap kyungsoo tak percaya

Apa rencananya ini harus gagal lagi? Bahkan rencanaya ini belum dimulai sama sekali bukan? Tapi apa yang chanyeol katakan?

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan itu dari chanyeol tak jauh berbeda ia sangat terkejut ah anni bahkan sangat terkejut mendapat ucapan itu dari chanyeol

"anni aku bukan kekasihnya" jawab baekhyun yang mengelak ucapan chanyeol

"dan aku yakin kandungan yang ada diperut baekhyun itu adalah anakku, mianhe eomma appa aku memang kekasih baekhyun dan hungungan kami memang berakhir saat aku menikah dengan kyungsoo, aku masih mencintai baekhyun sampai sekarang dan aku pernah melakukan dengannya saat kami belum mengakhiri hubungan ini.. aku memang memintanya untuk melakukan 'itu' dengaku karna aku akan menikah dengan kyungsoo aku tidak ingin baekhyun melakukannya pertama kali dengan orang lain, mianhe eomma appa" lanjut chanyeol yang membungkukan kepalanya pada yixing dan suho dengan mata yang sudah memerah

PLAK

Tamparan sayang yang chanyeol dapatkan dari baekhyun dan tatapan tajam dari suho yang chanyeol dapatkan

"BERHENTI! KELUAR KAU DARI RUMAHKU BRENGSEK AKU MEMANG MENGANDUNG DAN INI BUKAN ANAKMU" teriak baekhyun dengan suara membentak

"akh" ucap baekhyun sesaat meneriaki chanyeol karna perutnya yang sudah sakit

"baekhyun" pekik luhan yang langsung menghampiri baekhyun diikuti sehun yang mengekornya dari belakang

"baek gwenchanna? Baek mana yang sakit chagy?" panik chanyeol yang sekarang sudah memeluk baekhyun yang terjatuh dilantai

"akh sakiiit hiks sakit appo hiks hiks" isak baekhyun yang merasa kesakitan dibagian perutnya

"minggir kau brengsek" dorong sehun yang membuat chanyeol tak bisa menyentuhnya kembali karna sudah dihalangis oleh minho dan luhan

Minho dan sehun sudah membawa baekhyun keluar rumah untuk dibawa kerumah sakit sementara luhan sudah mengepalkan lengannya dan memandang tajam pada orang-orang yang ada disana

"PUAS KALIAN HAH? PUAS KALIAN MEMBUAT BAEKHYUN SEPERTI INI? PERGI! DAN KAU JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKAN WAJAHMU KEMBALI DIHADAPAN KU ATAUPUN BAEKHYUN BRENGSEK" teriak luhan yang mengusir suho, yixing, dan menunjuk muka chanyeol murka

Tidak ingin berdiam lama luhan pun pergi mennyusul minho dan sehun

"kau? Kau taukan apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" ucap suho dengan tajam pada chanyeol dan berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang masih berdiam diri dan menarik istrinya yixing untuk pulang

.

.

"hiks pabbo hiks dia pasti anakku soo dia pasti anakku bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui perihal kehamilannya pabbo hiks" isak chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berada dipelukan kyungsoo

"kajjima oppa kajjima" ucap kyungsoo yang sekarang pun sudah menitikan air matanya

.

.

.

"sehun tenanglah tidak usah meluapkan emosimu seperti itu" ucap minho yang menghentikan pergerakan sehun yang sedari tadi memukuli tembok rumah sakit yang masih marah dengan kejadian tadi

"ARRRGHH" teriak sehun yang mengacak acak rambutnya dan menendang nendang udara dihadapannya

"hiks hikss" isah sehun yang sudah terduduk dilantai, luhan yang sedari tadi diam mengusap lengan sehun dengan lembut dan membawanya kepelukannya

"hikss hikss bohong, yang mereka katakan bohongkan? Aku dongsaeng baek noona kan? Mereka salahkan? Katakan.. katakan itu semua bohong hikkss" isak sehun yang diiringi sebuah pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada luhan

"ne mereka semua pasti bohong hunnie mereka bohong" ucap luhan menenangkan sehun walau hatinya ragu mengucapkan semua itu

Ceklek

Pintu ruang rawat rumah sakit pun terbuka dan nampak lah yeogja paruh baya yang terlihat masih cukup cantik memakai jas putih ala dokter

"uisangnim bagaimana dengan noonaku?" tanya sehun yang bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri dokter itu

Dokter yeogja itu nampak sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit berat dan tersenyum pada sehun

"pasien hampir saja keguguran jika tidak cepat dibawa kerumah sakit, kandungannya tadi terjadi sebuah kekeraman dan itu membuat pasien kesakitan seperti itu, kekeraman pada seorang ibu hamil memang bisanya terjadi hanya beberapa menit tapi sepertinya pasien terlalu lelah dan banyak beban yang dipinggulnya sendirian dan itu bisa saja membahayakan kandungannya seperti tadi, tapi syukurlah janinnya sudah tidak apa-apa dan pasien masih belum sadarkan diri sebaiknya pasien jangan terlalu diajak bicara banyak saat sudah sadar nanti" ucap uisangnim panjang lebar

"kalau begitu saya permisi" –lanjut dokter itu yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya

Sehun, minho dan luhan langsung saja masuk kedalam ruangan rawat baekhyun dan berdiri mengelilingi baekhyun

"noona bangunlah hikss kumohon bangunlah" isak sehun kembali yang menggenggam lengan baekhyun

Minho merasa miris melihat keadaan baekhyun yang seperti ini hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik karna melihat yeogja yang dicintainya harus kembali terbaring dirumah sakit

"brengsek kau park chanyeol" –batin minho yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

Tak lama baekhyun pun menggerakan matanya seakan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya hari ini dan setetes likuid bening membasahi lengannya yang terinfus yang tak lain dan tak bukan pelukanya sehun.

Sehun bukan namja yang mudah menangis tapi jika ini menyangkut orang-orang yang disayang dan dicintainya ia memang sangat mudah mengeluarkan air matanya

"sehuniie" ucap baekhyun lirih dan menggerakan kepalanya untuk menatap sehun

"noona hiks kau sudah sadar, syukurlah" ucap sehun dengan suara bergetar

Baekhyun tersenyum pada sehun dan menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk menghapus likuid bening itu dari mata sehun yang sudah sembab

"kenapa kau menangis?" ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang masih lirih

"kau menghawatirkanku noona" ucap sehun yang menahan isakannya dan membiarkan baekhyun menghapus air matanya

"wae? Kenapa kau menghawatirkan noona?" ucap baekhyun yang tersenyum manis pada sehun

"tentu saja karna aku menyayangimu noona, kau noona ku dan aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu seperti saat ini" ucap sehun tegas pada baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum ah bukan senyuman manis yang diberikannya seperti tadi melainkan senyuman miris yang diberikan baekhyun padanya

"apa kau akan tetap menyayangi noona? Jika noona menceritakan satu rahasia tentangmu?" ucap baekhyun pelan bahkan seperti sebuah bisikan tapi sehun luhan dan minho cukup mendengarnya dengan jelas karna suasana yang sangat sepi

Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya bingung dan tak jauh beda dengan luhan dan minho yang bingung dengan penuturan sahabatnya itu

"apa maksud noona?" tanya sehun seperti sebuah desakan

"noona akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan noona karna kau menyayangi noona bukan?" ucap baekhyun yang diakhiri sebuah syarat?

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, entahlah jantungnya seperti berdegup kencang saat ini dan seperti memaksa ingin meloncat padahal noonanya saja belum menceritakan semuanya.

 **Flashback on**

 **Macau , 1 desember**

"appa kapan aku punya adik cepelti temanku hyory?" tanya bocah yeogja yang berumur 5 tahun dan mungil pada sang appa yang sedang membaca koran dan menyesap kopinya di halaman belakang rumah

"memangnya baek ingin adik apa?" tanya sang appa yang sudah melipat korannya dan tersenyum pada yeogja bernama asli byun baekhyun itu

"eemm aku ingin adik pelempuan appa" ucap bocah bernama baekhyun itu dengan pose yang seperti membayangkan jika memiliki adik peremuan

"kenapa tidak laki-laki? Nanti kan bisa menjaga kau dengan baik" ucap sang appa yang mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas

"shillo laki-laki nakal seperti chanyeol, aku tidak mau" ucap baekhyun yang sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

Sang appa hanya tersenyum miris mendengar permintaan anaknya yang polos itu tanpa disadari keduanya seorang yeogja yang masih cantik berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata yang sudah sembab

"minhe yeobbo, mianhe baekhyun eomma tidak bisa memberikannya padamu" –batin sang eomma baekhyun miris

Bukan.. bukan tidak ingin melakukannya tapi karna memang janinnya yang sudah diangkat karna sebelumnya sang eomma baekhyun pernah mengalami keguguran saat usia kandungannya 2 bulan ia terjatuh dari kamar mandi dan karna itulah kandungannya yang sudah keguguran menyebabkan janinnya harus diangkat dan nyinya byun itu tidak bisa hamil kembali

"appa jebal baek ingin adik pelempuan appa" ucap baekhyun yang terus merajuk pada tuan byun

"nanti ne buat adik itu tidak gampang chagiya" ucap sang appa

"kita beli caja appa, kajja kita beli appa" ucap baekhyun polos dan menarik lengan sang appa

Tuan byun hanya tersenyum mendapati kepolosan anaknya itu dan mengikuti arah tarikan anaknya pada lengannya itu

Disinilah mereka sampai disebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan dengan polosnya lengan mungil itu menarik-narik lengan sang appa untuk masuk kesana

"appa memangnya dicini ada yang jual adik yah?" tanya baekhyun polos

"annio appa tidak tau, kau sendiri yang meminta appa berhenti disini" ucap sang appa yang ketularan polos sepertinya

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan dan memekik heboh pada sang appa

"APPA ANAK KECIL ITU MAU KETABLAK" teriak baekhyun yang menunjuk pada seorang bayi kecil yang berlarian kecil dengan wajah lucunya

Oh tidak tapi saking asiknya berlarian bocah itu tidak menyadari ada sebuah motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan ugal-ugalan akan menabraknya

Tuan byun yang melihat kearah itu berlari untuik menyelamatkannya tapi

BRUUUKK

Tuan byun hanya berdiri mematung saat terlambat menyelamatkan anak itu dan setelah kesadarannya kembali tuan byun menghampiri bocah yang sepertinya berumur 3tahun itu tergeletak dengan darah yang mengucur dikeplanya

Orang yang menabrak itupun langsung melarikan diri untu kabur tidak ingin mendapat masalah

Tuan byun langsung saja mengangkat bocah itu dan melarikannya kerumah sakit bersama baekhyun yang sudah menangis ketakutan karna melihat secara langsung adegan mengerikan seperti ini untuk bocah yang baru5tahun

"huwaaaa appa dalahnya banyak huwaaa kacian appa huwaaaa" tangis baekhyun yang kencang

"yeobbo?" teriak nyonya byun yang panik karna mendapat telpon dari sang suami yang mengetakan untuk cepat kerumah sakit

Nyonya byun langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan erat seakan takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya karna mendengar suara panic suaminya di telpon

Nyonya byun memang sempat mengira apa ada terjadi sesuatu dengan baekhyun? Tapi kelihatannya anak itu baik-baik saja

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya nyonya byun pada sang suami

Tuan byun menceritakan semuanya pada istrinya itu, dan terlihat wajah istrinya yang begitu terkejut

Pintu itu pun terbuka tuan byun langsung menghampiri dokter itu dan menanyakan perihal keadaannya

"syukurlah tuhan masih menyanyanginya tuan tapi dia banya mengeluarkan darah dan benturan dikepalanya sangat keras sehingga menyebabkan ia gagar otak dan bisa mengalami kesakitan jika mengingat-ingat kejadian menyakitkan seperti ini dan dengan usianya yang masih sekecil ini sangat berbahaya jika otak nya memproses atau mengingat kejadian dihari ini, ia juga mengalami kelumpuhan otak (hilang ingatan)" ucap sang dokter dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan

Setelah mengucapkan itu tuan byun baekhyun dan istrinya langsung masuk keruangan itu dan menghampiri bocah malang itu

"chagiya kau ingin punya adikkan? Anggap dia adikmu ne" ucap sang eomma yang mengelus surai baekhyun lembut

"jongmal? Tapi dia laki-laki eomma kalo dia nakal cepelti chanyeol bagaimana?" ucap baekhyun pada sang eomma yang sudah memutuskan dengan suaminya untuk mengangkat anak ini sebagai anaknya

"dia tidak nakal, dia pasti anak yang baik" ucap sang appa yang meyakinkan anaknya

"ne appa, ciapa namanya?" tanya baekhyun

Tuan byun mencari-cari nama yang cocok untuk anak yang terbaring dihadapannya ini dan ia teringat dengan baju yang dikenakan anak ini tadi tertera sebuh nama dibelakang baju anak itu..yang sekarang sudah diganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit

"sehun, byun sehun" ucap sang appa

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi sehun "anyeong sehunnie" sapa baekhyun yang mencium pipinya

17 tahun kemudian seoul..

"ah aku tidak menyangka kita benar-benar akan pulang ke korea noona" ucap sehun yang membaringkan tubuhnya disofa rumah yang baru diinjakinya ini selama bertahun-tahun bolak-balik ikut dengan appanya dan eommanya macau dan korea

"kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya, lebih baik kau istirahat" ucap baekhyun

"kapan appa dan eomma akan menyusul? Ah aku sangat berharap kita tidak pindah lagi dari korea" ucap sehun yang memejamkan matanya

"besok appa dan eomma akan menyusul" ucap baekhyun

"enngghh" lenguh baekhyun saat baru bangun dari tidurnya karna diganggu oleh deringan suara ponselnya

Ia merutuki siapa saja yang menelfonnya dan mengganggu tidur cantiknya, tangan nya terulur mengambil ponsel itu dengan mata yang masih terpejam baekhyun langsung mengangkat ponsel itu dengan suara yang parau

"yeobseo?" tanya baekhyun pada orang disebrang sana

DEG

Matanya langsung terbuka saat seseorang disebrang sana mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya kecelakaan dan sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan dan memintanya untuk secepatnya kerumah sakit

"hiks hiks EOMMAAAAAAA APPAAAAAA hikss ANDWEEEEEE" teriak baekhyun histeris dan mengundang sehun yang langsung menghampirinya

Dan seketika 2 bulan kematian orang tuanya perusahaan appanya bangkrut karna berada pada karyawan kepercayaan appanya yang menguras habis uang perusahaan baekhyun dan sehun terpaksa harus keluar dari rumah karna rumahnya disita oleh bang karna hutang perusahaan juga

"ada apa noona?" tanya sehun yang mendapati noonanya menangis dan berteriak histeriis, sehun melihat ponsel baekhyun yang tergeletak dan dengan sambungan yang masih ada sehun pun mengangkatnya dan likuid benang membasahi pipinya.

 **Flashback off**

"mungkin itu sebabnya kau sakit kepala jika mengingat oarang-orang yang sudah lama kau lupakan kau mungkin memang anak kandung dari keluarga kim" itulah akhir dari semua cerita baekhyun

"mianhe sehuniie mianhe noona tidak pernah mengatakan ini, noona takut noona takut kau meninggalkan noona seperti appa dan eomma hikss mianhee" isak baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan sehun erat

Minho dan luhan sudah menitikan air matanya mendengar cerita baekhyun tentang sehun yang begitu memilukan

Sehun hanya bisa memandang kosong ke arah baekhyun seakan tak percaya juga dengan apa yang dikatakan noonanya itu, sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan baekhyun dan menggeser kursi duduknya kebelakang berdiri dan menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan ia tidak terima dengan keadaan ini, sehun pun berbalik dan berlari keluar ruangan baekhyun dengan mata yang sembab memerah dan air mata yang mengucur di pipi mulusnya.

"SEHUNNIIE" teriak baekhyun yang mencopot selang infusnya ditanganya dan mencoba mengejar sehun

"BAEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" panik minho saat melihat darah mengucur dari lengan baekhyun karna dipaksa melepas selang infus yang terdapat jarumnya itu

TBC..


	23. 23

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Sehun hanya bisa memandang kosong ke arah baekhyun seakan tak percaya juga dengan apa yang dikatakan noonanya itu, sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan baekhyun dan menggeser kursi duduknya kebelakang berdiri dan menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan ia tidak terima dengan keadaan ini, sehun pun berbali dan berlari keluar ruangan baekhyun dengan mata yang sembab memerah dan air mata yang mengucur di pipi mulusnya.

"SEHUNNIIE" teriak baekhyun yang mencopot selang infusnya ditanganya dan mencoba mengejar sehun

"BAEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" panik minho saat melihat darah mengucur dari lengan baekhyun karna dipaksa melepas selang infus yang terdapat jarumnya itu

 **Chap 23**

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah? Kita sama sekali belum membuktikan apa-apa disana" teriak yixing pada suho saat sampai dihalaman rumah keluarga kim

"dia bukan anak kita" ucap suho datar

"KITA SAMA SEKALI BELUM MEMBUKTIKANNYA SUHO DAN BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA MEMANG ANAK KITA HAH? KAU TAU APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI PADANYA? KAU TERLALU DIBUTAKAN OLEH CINTA SEHINGGA KAU BERLAKU LEBIH PADAKU.. " geram yixing dengan nafasnya yang terengah engah

"KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU TERLALU MENCINTAIMU SEHINGGA AKU TIDAK SUKA SIAPAPUN BERBUAT KASAR PADAMU" teriak suho tak kalah keras

Yixing hanya bisa menahan tangisnya saat suaminya itu berteriak seperti itu padanya, dengan langkah gontai yixing meninggalkan suho tanpa melirik sedikitpun padanya

.

.

"krys kumohon tetaplah disini" ucap jongin yang melihat krystal memasukan barang-barangnya pada koper yang cukup besar

Krystal tersenyum pada jongin dan menatap mata jongin dengan lembut dan seakan menyiratkan –jangan sakiti aku-

"biarkan aku melupakan mu jongin, mungkin aku akan mencari namja bule disana" ucap krystal dengan sebuah lelucon yang sedikit garing

Krystal memang sudah memaafkan jongin dan membiarkan jongin bersama kyungsoo orang yang dicintainya dan krystal juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke amerika dan meninggalkan korea, lebih tepatnya meninggalkan jongin dan melupakannya

"tidak, kumohon tetaplah disini" ucap jongin yang meyakinkan krystal

Krystal hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasukan kembali pakaiannya kedalam koper dan menutup koper itu saat sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"aku akan mengambil keberangkatan sore ini tapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" ucap krystal yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan

"katakan" ucap jongin lembut

Krystal menundukan kepalanya dan matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis yang ingin mendesaknya untuk keluar

"ci-cium a-ak-aku untuk ter-terakhir ka-kalinya" ucap krystal gugup yang masih menundukan kepalanya

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat krystal memintanya untuk menciumnya dan jongin masih berdiam diri dan mematung saat mendengar ucapan krystal

Merasa tidak mendapat respon apapun krystal hanya tersenyum miris karna meminta sesuatu yang jelas bukan miliknya, bibir itu milik kyungsoo dan mana mungkin jongin ingin melakukannya lagi-pikir krystal

"gwenchana aku tidak memaks -emmpppttt" ucap krystal terpotong karena bibirnya yang sudah dibungkam oleh bibir jongin dengan lembut

TES

Entah air mata bahagia atau air mata kecewa yang krystal rasakan, bahagia karna jongin ingin menciumnya dan kecewa karna mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa berciuman dengan jongin saat ini

Cukup lama mereka berciuman krystal merasakan pasokan oksigennya menipis dan memukul dada bidang jjongin untuk menghentikan aktifitas berciumannya itu.

"hosh hosh.." engah krystal dengan nafas yang memburu seakan mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

"mianhe" ucap jongin yang langsung membawa krystal kedalam pelukannya

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara" lanjut jongin yang diangguki oleh krystal

.

.

Disini sehun berada di sebuah jalanan sepi berjalan dengan gontai karna lelah berlarian sedari dengan mata yang sembab dan memerah sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa air matanya yang terjatuh.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah jalanan dan masih dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya

Bruuuk

Sehun terjatuh bersimpuh karna saking lelahnya dan terus menangis mengingat memory yang baginya sangat menyakitkan

Kecewa? Tentu saja sehun kecewa pada noonanya yang sangat ia sayangi bagaimana bisa noonanya membohonginya hingga bertahun-tahun seperti ini, apa ia harus kembali pada orang tuanya? Tidak! Ia bahkan sudah ditolak terlebih dahulu oleh tuan kim yang ternyata appanya, lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"hiksss hikss tidak mungkin hikksss andwe" isak sehun dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal dan menonjok aspal jalanan yang sangat keras itu

Sakit tentu saja lengannya sakit tapi sakit dilengannya tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasakan dihatinya karna dibohongi selama bertahun-tahun

"sehun" panggil seseorang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sehun dengan matanya yang memerah dan air mata yang sama mengucur derasnya

Sehun tidak bergeming sama sekali dari duduk bersimpuhnya ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dan ia tidak ingin melihat wajah orang itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan orang itu mendekati sehun dan tersenyum miris pada sehun, sehun hanya diam tak berniat menatap wajah orang dihadapannya, orang itu berjongkok dihadapan sehun dan menarik dagu sehun untuk menatapnya

"benarkah ini kau? Benarkah kau sehunku? Hikss benarkah hikss benarkah kau doangsaeng kecilku?" ucap orang itu yang ternyata kyungsoo

Sehun hanya diam memandangi wajah kyungsoo dan matanya menyiratkan kelelahan karna dibohongi, benarkah yeogja dihadapannya ini adalah noona kandungnya? Yeogja yang sudah merebut kekasih baekhyun dan merebut semua kebahagiaan noonanya.

Tanpa fikir panjang kyungsoo membuka sedikit kaos yang tersingkap dipunggung sehun dan sehun cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan yeogja dihadapannya ini.. kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan menatap sehun dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan kyungsoo pun langsung memeluk sehun dengan erat dan seakan tidak ingin melepas namja dihadapannya ini.

"hiksss hiksss kau? Hikss sehun.. noona merindukanmu hikss ini noona hikss ini noona" ucap kyungsoo dengan tangisannya

Ia cukup terkejut karna memang tanda lahir itu ada dipunggung sehun dan kyungsoo memang tau dan sangat tau dongsaengnya itu mempunyai sebuah tanda lahir.

 **Flashback on**

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo sudah diperjalanan untuk menyusul baekhyun, sehun dan minho mereka memang sangat menghawatirkan baekhyun terlebih lagi cahnyeol yang terus-terusan menangis memikirkan orang yang dicintainya terluka seperti tadi dan apalagi baekhyun sedang hamil.

Chanyeol memang yakin bahkan sangat yakin jika anak yang dikandungan baekhyun adalah anaknya, karna baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya bahwa hubungan sex pertamanya itu dengan chanyeol begitupun ciuman pertamanya diambil juga oleh chanyeol karna apa? Karna baekhyun percaya chanyeol dan chanyeol sendiri memang merasakannya saat pertama kali melakukannya dengan baekhyun.

Baekhyun pasti berbohong jika mengatakan itu adalah bukan anak kandungnya, chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah dengan baekhyunnya ia tau ini sulit dimaafkan dan dia memang tidak pantas dimaafkan oleh baekhyun-pikirnya.

Tidak butuh lama akhirnya mereka sampai dan menuju keruangan rawat baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menanyakan dimana letak ruangan rawat baekhyun

Ceklek

Saat baru membuka pintu sedikit untuk masuk keruangan rawat baekhyun tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo menahan lengannya untuk berhenti

"wae?" tanya chanyeol seakan bingung dengan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol entahlah perasaannya tiba-tiba mengatakan untuk berhenti dan jangan masuk juga meminta chanyeol untuk diam karna kyungsoo sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka

DEG

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya saat baekhyun mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan sehun adalah anak dari appanya, dan itu artinya sehun adalah dongsaengnya.

Tiba-tiba kaki kyungsoo lemas dan seakan ingin terjatuh saking lemasnya chanyeol yang berada disampingnya dengan sigap memegangi bahu kyungsoo

DEG

Kembali kyungsoo dikejutkan saat sehun ingin keluar dari kamar itu dan dengan cepat chanyeol membawa kyungsoo keluar dan bersembunyi di pinggiran tembok dekat pintu ruang rawat baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"SEHUNNIIE"

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo mendengar teriakan baekhyun yang memanggil sehun dan diabaikan oleh sang empunya

"BAEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Kini perasaan chanyeol sudah tidak enak mendengar teriakan minho yang seperti kepanikan pada baekhyun, dan dengan gerakan reflex chanyeol masuk keruangan itu meninggalkan kyungsoo

Sementara kyungsoo membiarkan chanyeol masuk dan berlari mengejar sehun

 **Flashback off**

Dengan gerakan kasar sehun mendorong kyungsoo dan membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang menatap mata bulat kyungsoo dengan tajam seakan tidak sudi tubuhnya disentuh oleh kyungsoo

"KAU BUKAN NOONAKU! NOONA KU HANYA SATU DAN ITU BERNAMA BAEKHYUN BUKAN KAU.. BUKAN YEOGJA YANG MEREBUT KEKASIH ORANG LAIN" teriak sehun dengan sebuah bentakan pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo meringis sakit saat sehun mendorongnya dan menangis saat sehun dongsaengnya beranggapan salah paham

"sehuuunn" teriak kyungsoo lirih dan bergetar saat sehun sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan meninggalkannya

"hikksss hikss aniyo kau adik kecilku hikss hikss" tangis kyungsoo saat melihat sehun semakin menjauh

.

.

Suasana tiba-tiba mencekram bagi namja tinggi nan tampan yang sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang baekhyun dan ditatap tajam oleh luhan dan minho

Baekhyun pingsan saat meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan karna ingin mengejar sehun, dan lebih memberontak saat chanyeol datang menghampirinya dan menenangkannya

Tentu saja luhan dan minho sudah mengusir chanyeol dari sini bahkan minho sudah memukuli wajah tampan chanyeol untuk pergi tapi apa? chanyeol tetap diam membiarkan minho memekulinya karna ia ingin berada disisi baekhyun saat ini

Luhan yang menghentikan aksi pukulan minho padanya karna merasa kasihan dengan wajah chanyeol yang sudah membiru dan penuh darah ditulang pipinya.

"lebih baik kau obati lukamu dulu" ucap luhan dengan nada datar dan dingin pada chanyeol tapi ucapannya mengatakan bahwa ia menghawatirkan juga kekasih dari sahabatnya ini.

"aku ingin tetap disini, disampingnya" ucap chanyeol yang masih menatap wajah baekhyun

Ne setelah luhan melerai perkelahiannya, luhan memberi kesempatan pada chanyeol untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya tentang baekhyun dan chanyeol dan itu disambut dengan baik oleh chanyeol sehingga ia menceritakan semuanya

Dan entah kenapa luhan merasa percaya pada semua omongan chanyeol dan cerita dari awal perjodohannya, penyebabnya hingga saat ini jangan lupakan tentang rencananya yang dibuat selama ini.

Luhan memang mempercayainya tapi tidak dengan minho yang sedikit ragu, dan kini saatnya ia harus menjelaskan pada baekhyun saat sudah sadar nanti.

"lu lebih baik kau cari sehun, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya" ucap minho yang langsung diangguki oleh luhan

Tak lama luhan keluar untuk mencari sehun baekhyun sadar dari pingsannya dan sayup-sayup matanya terbuka dan saat sudah terbuka sepenuhnya baekhyun melihat chanyeol menunduk disebelahnya menggenggam lengannya yang sudah diinfus kembali dan melihat minho yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"yeollii" ucap baekhyun lirih dan mengusap kepala chanyeol lembut

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati baekhyun memanggilnya dan mengusap rambutnya lembut seakan tidak percaya dengan keadaan ini ia memukul wajahnya yang sudah babak belur

Dengan lemas baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan chanyeol dan menatapnya lembut

"baek kau sudah sadar?" ucap chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak yang mampu membuat minho membalikan badannya dan menghampirinya

"baekhyun.. syukurlah kau sudah sadar apa ada yang sakit?" tanya minho dengan suara yang paniknya

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan minho seakan memberi tahunya bahwa di baik-baik saja

"wajahmu terluka" ucap baekhyun lirih yang sekarang sudah mengangkat tangan nya untuk menyentuh wajah chanyeol

Chanyeol dan minho cukup terkejut dengan sikap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melembut pada chanyeol

"mianhe yeolli mianhe aku tidak tau kau melakukan ini untuk appamu" ucap baekhyun dengan air mata yang keluar dari mata sipitnya

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan menyiratkan kebingungan dan tidak mengerti

"aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar semua penjelasanmu yang dikatakan pada luhan dan minho oppa dan aku percaya" ucap baekhyun lirih

Minho merasakan hatinya sesak seakan terhimpit oleh batu yang sangat besar hingga membutnya sulit bernafas dan sangat sesak, sesak saat baekhyun mengatakan hal itu padanya

Berbeda dengan chanyeol yang tersenyum pada baekhyun dan mencium tangan yang diinfus itu.

"mianhe mianhe aku melakukan ini padamu" ucap cahnyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf chanyeol dan lengan kekarnya beralih pada perut baekhyun yang besar

"apa dia?" ucap chanyeol seakan ragu

"ne dia anakmu" ucap baekhyun lirih bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan

"byun baekhyun maukah kau menikah dengan ku? Dan membiarkan aku menjadi appa dari anak yang dikandunganmu ini?" tanya chanyeol lembut membuat minho mengepalkan tangannya dan baekhyun yang menatapnya seakan –bagaimana dengan istrimu-

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan itu chanyeol langsung mengelus dan mencium perut baekhyun yang terdapat anaknya itu

"aku akan menceraikannya, aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padamu dan membiarkan kyungsoo bersama kekasihnya" ucap chanyeol dengan senyuman hangat yang diberikannya pada baekhyun

"bagaimana dengan kangta ahjushi?" tanya baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan sudah yakin jika mertuanya akan langsung menjebloskan appanya itu kepenjara.

Baekhyun hanya memberikan semangat pada namja dihadapannya ini dan beralih pada minho yang sedari tadi diam saja

"oppa" panggil baekhyun lirih seakan menyadari ada mahluk lain ditengah mereka

"aku senang jika kau bahagia baek" ucap minho yang langsung tersenyum pada baekhyun

"chanyeol jaga baekhyun jangan pernah menyakitinya lagi, jika kau berani melakukannya lagi aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanmu menemui baekhyun" ucap minho yang diakhiri dengan sebuah ancaman

"aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi" ucap chanyeol pada minho

"sepertinya aku harus pergi, mianhe membuat wajah mu semakin jelek" ucap minho dengan sebuah gurauan pada chanyeol

Minho pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan langkah nya terhentii saat chanyeol memanggilnya

"gomawo telah menjaga baekhyun" ucap chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari minho

Dan minho pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan rawat baekhyun.

.

.

Jongin baru saja mengantarkan krystal kebandara dengan mobil sport hitamnya, dan kini ia sedang menggerakan tangannya untuk menghubungi kyungsoo dan memberinya kabar bahagia ini dan memikirkan rencananta kembali untuk megakhiri semuanya

Baru saja jongin menghubungi nomor kekasihnya itu, tetapi mata tajamnya mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan gontai dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan bahu yang bergetar

Dengan cepat jongin menggas mobilnya dan menghampiri seseorang itu, dengan cepat pula jongin membuka pintu mobilnya dan sepertinya yeogja itu tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat padanya

"kyuungi" panggil jongin saat menadapati yeogja itu adalah kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara itu dan ia langsung menghambur memeluk jongin dengan erat seakan menumpahkan rasa sedihnya pada namja yang ada dihadapannya ini

"jonginnn hiksss sehun jonginn hikksss" tangis kyungsoo saat dipelukan jongin

"apa maksudmu?" tanya jongin tak mengerti

"sehun hiikss dia ketemu jongin, dia ketemu" ucap kyungsoo masih dengan tangisannya

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan kyungsoo, oh tentu saja jongin mengenal sehun dia adalah dongsaeng dari kekasihnya yang hilang

Jongin membawa kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya dan memintanya untuk menceritakan semuanya

Dan jongin benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang semua kyungsoo ucapkan padanya tentang baekhyun chanyeol dan juga sehun, ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya pikirnya

.

.

"noona" panggil sehun yang sekarang berada di ambang pintu bersama luhan dan menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang bersama chanyeol

sehun dan luhan nampak aneh dengan sikap yang diberikan baekhyun pada chanyeol saat ini, apakah baekhyun sudah mengetahui semuanya? Apa dia memaafkan chanyeol itulah yang difikirkan sehun dan luhan saat ini

oh jangan aneh sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya dari luhan dan ia sedikit percaya pada semua yang diceritakan luhan tentang chanyeol

"mianhe aku membuat noona menghawatirkanku" ucap sehun yang sekarang sudah berada di samping baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pada sehun dan tersenyum pada dongsaengnya itu

"sehunnie" panggil baekhyun pada sehun

"ne noona?" tanya sehun

"jangan marah lagi pada chanyeol dia sud" ucap baekhyun yang dipotong oleh sehun

"aku tau.. luhannie sudah menceritakannya padaku" ucap sehun pada baekhyun dan menatap chanyeol sekilas

"dan aku sudah memaafkannya" lanjut sehun pada chanyeol dan menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan –ayo kita berbaikan-

Baekhyun tersenyum pada sehun dan merentangkan tangannya seakan memintanya untuk dipeluk

Dengan cepat sehun memeluk baekhyun dengan erat dan hangat

"sehunnie mianhe hikss mianhe jangan tinggalkan noona" ucap baekhyun dengan sebuah isakan

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu noona aku tetap dongsaengmu dan tolong terima aku jika orang tuaku membuangku dan tidak menerimaku" ucap sehun yang teringat perkataan appanya

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeluarkan isakannya mendengar ucapan sehun dan mengelus punggung sehun dengan lembut

"apa kau sudah bertemu kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol pada sehun

Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun dan menatap chanyeol sebentar dengan tatapan bersalahnya

"aku bertemu dengannya dia sudah tau aku siapa, dan aku menyakitinya tadi" ucap sehun yang merasa bersalah mendorong kyungsoo tadi

"kalo saja aku bertemu dengan luhannie terlebih dahulu dan mengetahui semuanya aku tidak akan mendorongnya kasar hingga dia terjatuh dan meningalkannya begitu saja" lanjut sehun yang menundukan kepalanya

Baekhyun cukup tertegun mendengar ucapan sehun begitupun dengan chanyeol

"kau harus meminta maaf pada noona kandungmu hunnie" ucap baekhyun yang diangguki oleh sehun

.

.

"kau dengar, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo suho? Sehun anak kita hikss sehun anak kita" tangis yixing saat kyungsoo selesai menceritakan semuanya pada yixing dan suho

Kyungsoo memang langsung diantar kerumah orang tuanya oleh jongin saat sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kekasihnya itu

Suho masih diam tak bergeming terlihat sekali wajah penyesalan dimatanya saat kyungsoo selesai menceritakan semuanya

"eomma tenanglah" ucap kyungsoo yang menenagkan eommanya

"SEKARANG APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN LAGI HAH? KAU SUDAH MEMBUATNYA MEMBENCI KITA DAN MEMBUATNYA MERASA DIBUANG, DI TIDAK MENGANGGAP KYUNGSOO SEBAGAI NOONANYA.. DAN BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA TIDAK MENGANGGAP KU HAH?" bentak yixing dengan muka yang memerah merasa kesal dengan suaminya itu

Suho hanya diam mendengar bentakan yixing padanya, ia memang menyesal sangat menyesal telah mengatakan kata-kata kasar pada sehun yang ternyata anaknya

Dengan tertatih suho melangkah kan kakinya pergi meninggalkan yixing yang menangis dan kyungsoo yang masih menanangkannya.

"antarkan eomma, eomma ingin bertemu dengannya besok" ucap yixing yang diangguki kyungsoo

.

.

Pagi ini kyungsoo dan yixing sedang bersiap untuk pergi kerumah sakit menemui sehun, kyungsoo dan yixing baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan yang membuatnya dan eommanya terkejut.

"kubilang kita berangkat bersama, aku ingin menemui anakku juga disana" ucap suho yang mengambil kunci mobil kyungsoo dan naik kemobil kyungsoo dengan santainya.

Yixing dan kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum satu sama lain dan merekapun masuk kedalam mobil

Diperjalanan tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara hingga akhirnya mereka sampai juga dirumah sakit tempat baekhyun dirawat, kyungsoo yixing dan suho turun dari mobil dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang bagaimana jika sehun masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini? Dan bagaimana jika sehun tak menginginkan keluarga yang sesunggungnya?

Kyungsoo juga nampak gugup karna chanyeol pasti ada didalam karna chanyeol yang mengirim pesan pada baekhyun bahwa baekhyun sudah memaafkannya setidaknya kyungsoo lega karna membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun kemali bersatu hingga kini tinggal hubungannya dengan jongin dan juga hubungannya dengan dongsaengnya

Kyungsoo suho dan yixing baru saja akan masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit tapi tiba-tiba kyungsoo berteriak memanggil seseorang yang berada disebrang sana saat mata bulatnya menangkap dongsaengnya tengah menyebrang dengan menggunakan earphone yang tersamping ditelinganya hingga tidak mendengar deruman mesin mobil yang mendekat

"SEHUUUUUNN AWAAAAAS" teriak kyungsoo yang langsung berlari menyelamatkan sehun

BRAAAAAKKKKK

Hingga kecelakaan itupun terjadi begitu cepatnya dan bukan tubuh sehun yang tertabrak melainkan tubuh kyungsoo yang tertabrak hingga terpental jauuuh pada tempat kejadian penabrakan dan darah mengucur diaspal jalan itu.

Sehun yang merasa terdorong langsung berbalik dan membulatkan matanya saat menatap yeogja mungil penuh dengan darah dan terpental jauh darinya

"KYUNGSOOOOOO" teriak suho dan yixing bersamaan lalu berlari menghampiri kyungsoo

Kini sehun, yixing dan suho sudah menghampiri kyungsoo yang terkapar dengan lumuran darah dari tubuhnya dan tercecer diaspal

"hikssss kyungii bangun hiksss ini eomma chagiya bangunlah hikss" tangis yixing yang memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat membiarkan noda darah berbau besi itu membasahi bajunya

"kyungsoo bangun chagi, dengarkan appa bangunlaah hikss" ucap suho panik dan menagis dengan derasnya

Perlahan-lahan mata bulat itu terbuka sedikit dan bibir yang berbentuk hatinya bergerak seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu

"uhuk.. eom-ma ap-appa mi-mian-mianhe ak ku sel-selalu menge-mengecewakan kal-lian" ucap kyungsoo terbaruk memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

"hikksss aniyo kau tidak mengecewakan eomma dan appa chagy" tangis yixing

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat baru menyadari ada sehun di sampingnya yang sedari tadi menagis dengan diam dan tak mengucapkan apapun

"se sehun i in ini noon-na" ucap kyungsoo yang mentap sehun dengan mata sayunya

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan menangis dihadapan kyungsoo sehingga air matanya terjatuh mengenai pipi chubbi kyungsoo

"bi bisakah ak aku men mendengarmu mem manggil ku deng dengan panggilan nonna sep seperti ba baek hyun?" ucap kyungsoo berharap pada noona

"ne, ini aku noona ini aku hikkssss aku dongsaeng kecilmu hikss kumohon tetaplah bertahan hikss jangan tutup matamu noona hikss" tangis sehun menggenggam tangan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada sehun dengan tatapan lembutnya dan menatap appanya

"ap appa tol tolong jang jangan tun tut kkangta ah jushi ku moh hon, ddan biar kan chan chanyeol op opa bahag gia dengan baek hyun kku mohon appa dan ang anggaplah bbaekhyun seb sebagai an anak kal kalian" ucap kyungsoo mentap appanya

Suho hanya bisa menangis mendengar perkataan kyungsoo dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"bber berjan jilah inni ppermin taan ter akhirku" ucap kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya sudah setengahnya untuk keluar dari raganya

"ddan bberbaiklah deng dengan kel kelu arga wu" ucap kyungsoo yang sudah ingin menutup matanya

"ssampaikan ak aku men mencintai jjongin sang sangat men mencintainya" ucap kyungsoo yang langsung menutup matanya dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat membuat ukiran sebuah senyuman

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat tangannya menyentuh nadi kyungsoo dan nafas kyungsoo yang sudah tidak berhembusss

"NOOONAAAAA" teriak sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya

Suho sudah memeluk yixing dengan erat dan menangiss dihadapan kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya dengan ukiran senyum dibibir hatinya.

 **Tbc..** **Author sengaja mempercepat chap nya. ingin bener bener selesein ini. besok adalah chap yang terakhir. maaf kalian semua pasti kecewa karna disini kyungsoonya mati. jongsonghamnida semoga kalian semua gak kecewa yah. tapi masih ada kejutan lain di chapt terakhir terus ikutin ceritanya yah. dan setelah ini author bakalan ngepublish cerita yang lebih menyenangkan lagi. ini pun ceritanya udah bikin author stuck banget bingung ngelanjutinnya gimana. khamsahamnida**


	24. 24End

**Don't go, Stay beside me**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Don't go, Stay beside me

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : T

Cast: Baekyeol – Kaisoo

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

-Kristal f(x)

-Minho (shinee)

-Kangta

-Donghae (suju)

-na-eun (a-pink)

 **Chap sebelumnya**

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat tangannya menyentuh nadi kyungsoo dan nafas kyungsoo yang sudah tidak berhembusss

"NOOONAAAAA" teriak sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya

Suho sudah memeluk yixing dengan erat dan menangiss dihadapan kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya dengan ukiran senyum dibibir hatinya.

 **Chap 24**

Disini jongin berada diruangan kamar gelap pintu yang tertutup rapat karna dikunci, gordeng yang ditutup sehingga tidak ada celah cahaya untuk masuk rambut acak-acakan mata yang sembab dan terus menangis menekuk lututnya dan memeluk sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi dirinya dan kyungsoo.

"hikssss andwe hiksss KYUUNGSOOO" isak jongin dengan teriakan yang menggema diseluruh ruangan

Jongin baru saja pulang menghadiri pemakaman kyungsoo yang sebelumnya diberitahu chanyeol bahwa kyungsoo kecelakaan, ini semua bagai mimpi untuk jongin ia baru saja akan mempertahankan hubungannya tapi kyungsoo malah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu

"kyungii hikss wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hiksss waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku bersamamu kyung hikss hikss" tangis jongin sambil memeluk foto kyungsoo erat

Sementara diluar pintu kamar jongin tao terus menangis dipelukan kris karna melihat anaknya.

Menyesal, ne kris menyesal karna membuat jongin secara tidak langsung memisahkan cinta anaknya dengan orang yang dicintainya karna sebuah keegoisan dan sekarang ia menyesalinya karna kekasih dari anaknya sudah tidak mungkin kembali pada pelukan anaknya

"hikss ge jongin ge jongin hiksss" tangis tao dipelukan kris

Kris terus saja menenangkan tao istrinya, kris dan tao juga ikut ke acara pemakaman kyungsoo dan disana ia juga bertemu dengan keluarga kim ini pesan terakhir kyungsoo dan ia ingin mewujudkannya sebagai tanda penyesalannya

Ne keluarga wu dan kim sudah akur layaknya keluarga seperti yang kyungsoo impikan dari dulu, mereka mewujudkananya.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH" teriak jongin lagi didalam kamar sana

.

.

"yeolli kenapa harus seperti ini hikss" isak baekhyun dipelukan chanyeol yang sekarang melihat sehun didalam kamar menangisi kyungsoo

"tenanglah aku yakin tuhan merencanakan sesuatu dibalik kepergian kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol yang menenangkan istrinya

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari chanyeol dan menghampiri sehun yang sedang menangis terduduk dipinggiran ranjang

"sehuniie" panggil baekhyun lirih

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat baekhyun dan denagn cepat sehun langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan erat

"noona hikss ini salahku noona hikksss harusnya aku yang mati hikss bukan kyungsoo noona hikss" tangis sehun yang merasa bersalah

"ini bukan salahmu ini sudah kehendak tuhan hikss noona mohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hunnie hikss" ucap baekhyun pada sehun dengan isakannya

"ini salahku ini salahku hikss, aku yang harus mati noona AKU YANG HARUSNYA ADA DIDALAM TANAH ITU ARRGH" ucap sehun yang diakhiri dengan sebuah teriakan

"kenapa aku harus memanggilnya 'noona' untuk pertama dan terakhirnya hiksss? Waeyo? Aku belum sempat merasakan jadi dongsaengnya kembali saat bertemu dengannya hikksss, waeyo? Tangis sehun pada baekhyun

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menangkup wajah sehun agar menatap mata sipitnya

"aku tetap noona mu sehunnie aku tetap noonamu kau bisa menganggap noona sebagai kyungsoo hikss noona mohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hikss noona mohon hikss.." ucap baekhyun menatap mata sehun lembut seakan memberi kekuatan pada mata itu untuk berhenti menangis

"kyungsoo pasti sedih disana melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri huniie noona mohon berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri hiksss" lanjut baekhyun pada sehun

Sehun langsung memeluk baekhyun kembali dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada baekhyun dan menagis dipelukan noona yang sudah menjagaya itu.

.

.

jongin sedang kebingungan mencari celah untuk keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya aneh itu semuanya serba putih tidak ada apa-apa disana jongin terus berjalan mengitari tempat yang sepertinya tidak ada ujungnya itu, ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya jongin melihat sebuah cahaya putih dengan perlahan kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan ke arah cahaya itu

belum cukup dekat dengan cahaya itu jongin merasa ditarik masuk kedalam cahaya itu yang seperti mengandung magnet

mata tajamnya ia arahkan kesegala arah untuk mencari tau dimana dia sekarang tempat ini sama seperti tadi serba putih bedanya disini terdapat sebuah lampu taman tapi hanya ada satu dan disamping tiang lampu itu terdapat bangku panjang berwarna putih dan seorang yeogja yang duduk membelakanginya.

"siapa dia?" gumam jongin saat melihat yeogja yang terduduk itu

Merasa ada aliran magnet kembali kakinya melangkah maju kearah yeogja yang sedang duduk itu, baru saja jongin ingin membalik tubuhnya tapi yeogja itu sudah membalikan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu pada jongin sontak jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

"kyungi" ucap jongin lirih seakan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan dihadapannya

Yeogja yang dipanggil kyungi itu tersenyum lembut pada jongin dan tersirat kerinduan di mata bulatnya saat melihat jongin

"ne ini aku" ucap kyungsoo pada jongin

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi jongin memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat dan menangis dipelukan sang kekasih

"benarkah ini kau? Aku merindukanmu kyungii hiks" ucap jongin dengan isakannya pada kyungsoo

"ne nado, nado boshipo jonginnie" ucap kyungsoo membalas pelukan jongin

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan dimana ini? Kajja kita pulang" ucap jong5in pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada jongin dan melepaskan pelukannya menatap jongin lembut

"ini tempatku sekarang jonginnie dan aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu" ucap kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembutnya

"wae? Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang hmm? Ini bukan tempatmu" ucap jongin pada kyungsoo dengan tangisan tanpa isakan

"aku bukannya tidak ingin pulang tapi aku tidak bisa pulang ini tempatku jongin, mengertilah" ucap kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang sudah memerah

"arraseo kalau bagitu aku juga akan tetap disini bersamamu hiks menemanimu" ucap jongin meyakini kyungsoo dengan air mata yang sudah terjatuh lagi

"ini bukan saatnya jonginnie ini bukan saatnya kau ada disini" ucap kyungsoo mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh

"aku harus pergi sekarang, berjanjilah untuk mencari cinta sejatimu dan berbahagialah dengan cinta sejatimu aku akan bahagia disini jika kau bahagia disana" lanjut kyungsoo menggenggam tangan jongin

Jongin masih diam menatap kyungsoo dengan air mata yang terjatuh berurai ia masih belum bisa mencerna semua perkataan kyungsoo, apa maksudnya? Kyungsoo adalah cinta sejatinya bukan orang lain atau bukan siapapun.

"berjanjilah" ucap kyungsoo yang masih menggenggam tangan jongin, sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup bibir jongin dengan mata yang tetutup dan ciuman yang cukup lama

Kyungsoo pun melepas pagutan itu dan membuka matanya kembali dan melepas genggaman tangannya dari jongin, tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu dan berbalik memunggunginya

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seakan sudah sadar apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo

"andwe.. Don't go, Stay beside me kyungsoo" ucap jongin lirih dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya kembali yang datang dan kyungsoo berjalan kearah cahaya itu jongin sudah berlari mengejar kyungsoo tapi tubuhnya terasa dihempaskan saat ingin mengejar kyungsoo seperti sengatan listrik agar ia tidak masuk kedalam cahaya itu bersama kyungsoo

Sebelum satu langkah memasuki cahaya itu kyungsoo berbalik pada jongin dan menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum dengan senyuman bibir heart lips nya

"saranghae Wu jongin" ucap kyungsoo yang langsung berbalik kembali dan tertelan habis oleh cahaya putih itu, tiba tiba cahaya putih itu meredup dan hilang

"ANDWEEEEE" teriak jongin saat cahaya itu hilang

"ANDWEEEEEEEEE" teriak jongin yang langsung terduduk dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang mengucur dipelipisnya

"ternyata hanya mimpi" gumam jongin yang baru sadar itu adalah sebuah mimpi

"kyungii hiksss" isak jongin kembali

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian..

"HUWAAAAA EOMMMA HUWAAA" tangis bocah namja pada eommanya yang sedang memasak

"astaga chagiya wae? Kenapa kau menangis hmm?" taya yeogja cantik yang menghampiri anaknya yang sedang menangis berjalam kearahnya

"HUWAAAA APPA JAHAT EOMMA CHANBYUN DI DOLONG APPA WAKTU MAU BANGUNIN APPA HUWAAA" tangis bocah namja itu yang ternyata chanbyun anak dari baekhyun dan park chanyeol

Ne 2tahun kemarin mereka sudah menikah dan resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri dengan kim suho yang menjadi wali dari baekhyun karna memang baekhyun juga sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga kim seperti apa yang permintaaan terakhir kyungsoo minta

"MWO? Aisss YA PARK CHANYEOL KEMARI KAU" teriak baekhyun saat mendengar penjelasan anak5nya itu

"HUWAAAAAAAAA" tangis chanbyun yang menjadi-jadi saat mendengar teriakan baekhyun

Bukannya menghampiri baekhyun yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya chanyeol masih asik dengan tidur tampannya dengan selimut yang maih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Braak

Pintu kamar itupun dibuka kasar oleh baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah dan celemek yang masih menggantung di pinggangnya

"YA BANGUN KAU PARK PABBO" teriak baekhyun yang mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya itu agar terbangun

"aiiisss ya baekki kau berisik sekali aku masih mengantuk" ucap chanyeol yang mendudukan dirinya kesal

"JIKA KAU MASIH MENGANTUK KENAPA TIDAK KATAKAN SAJA PADA CHANBYUN? KAU MALAH MENDORONGNYA" teriak baekhyun sengiiit

"MWO? Kapan aku mendorongnya?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"TIDAK USAH BERPURA-PURA CEPAT BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA" teriak baekhyun murka

Tanpa baekhyun sadari chanbyun terkikik melihat adegan appanya yang dimarahi oleh eommanya itu, chanyeol yang melihat kearah pintu tidak sengaja melihat anaknya sedang menertawakannya dan memeletkan lidahnya keluar sekan mengejek

"aiishh anak itu mengerjaiku" –batin chanyeol kesal

Tidak ingin mendengar teriakan istrinya kembali chanyeol langsung bangun dan bergegas kekamar mandi

"ne ne aku bangun" ucap chanyeol yang mengambil handuknya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi chanyeol melongok sedikit pada baekhyun yang sedang menghela nafasnya

"baekki ayo kita bermain kuda-kudaan dikamar mandi" goda chanyeol yang langsung menutup pintu karna tidak ingin mendapat lemparan bantal dari baekhyun

"YA DASAR PARK PABBO" teriak baekhyun kesal dengan pipinya yang merah merona

Chanbyun yang masih mengintip di pintu kamar eomma dan appanya hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan wajah polosnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan appanya itu.

.

.

.

Namja tampan tinggi dan kulit coklatnya yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi sexsi tengah berdiri bersama yeogja cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit kuning kecoklatan di depan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan kim kyungsoo namja tan yang bernama jongin itu berjongkok dan mengelus lembut batu nisan itu

"kyungii aku datang bersama .. " ucap jongin tersenyum pada batu nisan kyungsoo

"krystal" lanjut jongin yang masih mengelus batu nisan kyungsoo

"kyungii ini sudah 4 tahun lamanya kau meninggalkanku dan membawa cinta dan hatiku bersamamu" ucap jongin yang sekarang matanya memerah menahan tangis

"sekarang aku datang kesini untuk berjanji padamu aku..aku akan mencoba bahagia dan mencari cinta sejatiku tapi aku tidak menemukannya kyungii cinta sejatiku hanya kau" ucap jongin yang sudah meniitikan air matanya

Krystal yang berdiri disamping jongin ikut berjongkok dan mengusap punggung jongin lembut yang dibalasan senyuman dari jongin

"justru itu aku kesini untuk.. untuk meminta hati dan cintaku kembali yang sudah kau bawa pergi, aku ingin memintanya padamu aku akan hikss aku akan memberikannya pada yeogja disamping ku ini hikss pada krystal, aku ingin mencoba mencintai dan mencoba bahagia dengan krystal hiksss hikss biarkan krystal menjadi cinta sejatiku setelah kau dengan begitu akan bahagia" ucap jongin akhirnya dan menangis dihadapan nisan kyungsoo

Krystal yang sudah berjongkok disamping jongin ikut menangis mendengar ucapan jongin dan menatap nisan kyungsoo

"kyungsoo-ya hiks aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar pergi hiks tapi kumohon biarkan aku hikks menjadi penggantimu menjadi cinta sejati jongin.. aku akan mencintainya sama seperti kau mencintainya sampai mati hikss" ucap krystal yang menatap nisan kyungsoo dengan air matanya yang berjatuhan

"besok aku akan menikah dengan krystal aku ingin kau merestui hubungan kami" ucap jongin yang sekarang menatap krystal dan batu nisan kyungsoo bergantian

"nado saranghae kim kyungsoo" –batin jongin membalas ucapan cinta dari kyungsoo dimimpinya

Sebelum berdiri jongin mengecup batu nisan kyungsoo seakan membalas kecupan kyungsoo kembali dimimpinya, jongin pun melepaskan kecupannya di baru nisan kyungsoo dan menatap krystal lembut mengayunkan lenagnnya untuk menggenggam tangan krystal untuk berdiri

"aku pulang" ucap jongin yang melangkahkan kakinya pergi bersama krystal

Terlihat sebah senyuman dibibir kyungsoo dilangit sana yang melihat adegan jongin dan krystal di pemakamannya .

.

.

"besok kau akan datang kepernikahan jongin kan? Aku yakin kyungsoo bahagia diatas sana melihat jongin yang sudah ingin bahagia" ucap luhan pada sehun

Saat ini mereka tengah berada dirumah keluarga kim tepatnya dihalaman belakang, memang setelah acara pemakaman kyungsoo sehun sudah memutuskan menerima ajakan appa dan eommanya untuk tinggal bersama keluarga kim sementara chanyeol dan baekhyun menempati apartemen tempat tinggal kyungsoo dan chanyeol dulu yang bersebelahan dengan kamar hyungnya jongin donghae.

"tentu saja aku juga yakin kyungsoo noona bahagia jika nanti melihatku dan kau menikah hannie" goda sehun pada luhan yang sekarang pipinya sudah memerah

"ya aku belum siap menikah" ucap luhan dengan pipi meronanya

Lagi pula kita harus menyelesaikan kuliah kita dulu" lanjut luhan pada sehun

"tapi itu kan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi" ucap sehun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan

"tapi tetap saja kau harus mencari pekerjaan, aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja pengangguran" ucap luhan

"hmm aku akan mengganti posisi appa diperusahaan nanti jika sudah kelulusan nanti, dan aku akan langsung menikahimu nanti kita buat anak yang banyak ne? Emm aku ingin 12 anak" ucap sehun dengan pose hayalannya jika mempunyai 12 anak

"ah pasti menyenangkan"

"YA KAU PIKIR AKU KUCING MELAHIRKAN 12 ANAK? SHIRREO!" ucap luhan tegas dan nada yang sangat kesal

Luhan pun meninggalkan sehun yang masih asik dengan pose membayangkannya

.

.

.

Malam ini chanyeol baekhyun dan chan byun sedang makan malam di ruang makan apartemennya terlihat sekali chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat malam ini entahlah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum dan bersemangat seperti itu.

"appa becok kita ke pelnikahannya jongin ahjuchi dan klyctal ahjuma kan?" tanya chanbyun pada sang appa chanyeol

"ne besok kita datang kesana, kau harus terlihat tampan disana ne?" ucap chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari chanbyun

"chanbyun besok kau tidak boleh nakal disana ne?" ucap baekhyun pada sang anak

"ciap eomma" ucap chanbyun pada eommanya memberi sebuah hormat

Makan malam itu pun akhirnya berakhir baekhyun langsung membereskan piring-piring dimeja ke dapur dan mencucinya setelah itu baekhyun menyuruh chanbyun untuk tidur karna sudah larut malam untuk anak yang berusia 4 setengah tahun.

"chanbyun cepat tidur besok kau tidak ingin telat kepernikahannya jongin ahjushi kan" ucap baekhyun meminta anaknya untuk tidur

"ne eomma" ucap chanbyun yang langsung memasuki kamarnya dan tidur dikamarnya

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan terlihat chanyeol yang sudah duduk diranjang dengan punggung yang disenderkan ke kepala ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya

Baekhyun pun duduk dipinggir chanyeol dan melihat apa yang chanyeol lakukan dengan ponselnya seketika matanya membulat saat melihat apa yang suaminya itu lihat

"YA PARK CHANYEOL KAU MENYIMPAN VIDEO YADONG?" teriak baekhyun disamping chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda mendengar teriakan sang istri lalu menampilkan smirknya pada baekhyun

Baekhyun tahu apa arti senyuman itu dan dengan berat ia menelan salivanya susah

"baekki ayolah aku sudah tidak tahan karna melihat video itu" ucap chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

Pipi Baekhyun sudah memerah mendengar ucapan chanyeol dan dengan gugup ia mundur menjauhi chanyeol

"shi shirreo sal salah sendiri kau menonton video yadong itu" ucap baekhyun gugup

"ayolah chagiya kau membuatku tambah on dengan pipi memerah mu itu, ayolah memangnya kau tidak merindukan chanyeol kecilmu?"

5

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar perkataan chanyeol pipinya sudah sangat memerah seperti udang rebus

"diam berarti aku anggap mau" ucap chanyeol yang memutuskan sepihak

Dengan cepat chanyeol membungkam bibir baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan terjadilah harimau yang memangsa daging lezat dihadapannya

02.15

"ahh yeolli akh ak aku kel ah.." desah baekhyun yang langsung mengeluarkan cairannya

"hosh hosh hosh" chanyeol pun ambruk ditubuh baekhyun karna mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan dan nafasnya tersenggal senggal seakan baru saja lari maraton

"baekki ayo rande selanjutnya" ajak chanyeol lagi pada baekhyun

"SHIRREO INI SUDAH 15 RONDE, MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU KAU BERAT" ucap baekhyun yang mendorong dada bidang chanyeol dengan tenaga yang masih tersimpannya

Tapi nihil chanyeol terlalu kuat untuk ia dorong dengan keadaan lemas dan lelah seperti ini

"HUWAAAAA EOMMA APPA HUWAAA" tangis chanbyun diluar kamarnya dengan berjinjit meraih handle pintu

"yeolli cepat menyingkir chanbyun menangis didepan pintu" dorong baekhyun kembali

"aiishh anak itu kenapa mengganggu" kesal chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"menyingkir bodoh, bagaiman jika chanbyun melihat aku lupa tadi tidak mengunci pintunya" ucap baekhyun kesal pada chanyeol

"mwo? Ya baekki aiis kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya bagaimana jika chanbyun melihat kita yang sedang kuda-kudaan dan –maju mundur cantik- (*abaikan :D)

"YA bagaimana aku menguncinya jika kau menyerangku tiba-tiba" ucap baekhyun yang tidak mau dsalahkan

"HUWAAA EOMMA HUWWAAAA APPA BUKA PINTUNYA HUWAA" tangis chanbyun kembali

Ceklek

Pintu kamar itupun akhirnya terbuka menampilkan sosok baekhyun yang hanya memakai bathrob

"wae kenapa kau menangis hmm?" tanya baekhyun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan chanbyun

"chanbyun denger eomma teliak-teliak kecakitan jadi chanbyun ga bica bobo, appa pukul eomma ya?" tanya chanbyun polos

Baekhyun manpak membulatkan matanya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna mengotori telinga anaknya yang mendengar desahannya dibawah chanyeol

"eoomma digigit semut jadi eomma teriak teriak, kajja kita tidur" ucap baekhyun dan mengajak anaknya kekamarnya untuk tidur bersama

"kenapa appa tidak pake baju?" tanya chanbyun pada chanyeol

"chanbyun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya chayeol bingung melihat anaknya yang sekarang naik keranjang

"bau issshh ini bau eomma appa" ucap chanbyun yang mencium bau sperma chanyeol dan baekhyun

"ah lebih baik kita tidur di kamarmu saja ne kajja" ucap baekhyun yang lupa masih ada bekas cairannya diranjang bersama chanyeol tadi

Baekhyun pun akhirnya tidur bersama chanbyun dikamar chanbyun dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang merutuk kesal karna kegiatannya terhenti.

.

.

"waaah chukkae hyung semoga kau bahagia" ucap sehun yang mengucapkan selamat pada jongin

"gomawo sehun-ah" balas jongin kembali

Tak lama datang juga lah sulay baekyeol dan chanbyun menghampiri jongin

"jongin-ah selamat ne" ucap suho memeluk jongin

"gomawo ahjushi aku yakin kyungsoo juga bahagia melihatku disana" ucap jongin pada suho

Yixing dan suho menganggukan kepalanya ada jongin

"ne dia pasti bahagia disana" ucap suho kembali

"ah dimana appa tiangmu itu?" tanya suho dengan sebuah gurauan

"mungkin bersama jung appa" ucap jongin

"lalu eommamu?" tanya yixing

"eomma berada dikamar rias krystal ahjumma" jawab jongin dengan dibalas anggukan oleh yixing

Mereka berduapun pergi menghampiri tuan dan nyonya wu itu yang sedang mengobrol dengan besannya tuan dan nyonya jung.

Tersisalah chanyeol baekhyun dan chanbyun yang belum mengucapkan selamat pada jongin

"ahjuchi celamat ne" ucap chanbyun pada jongin

"gomawo jagoan" ucap jongin mengacak-acak rambut chanbyun

"ne selamat jongin aku yakin kyungsoo memang bahagia diatas sana" ucap chanyeol pada jongin dan menepuk bahu jongin disusul oleh baekhyun yang mengucapkan selamat pada jongin.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan tak lama jongin diminta untuk naik keatas altar karna sebentar lagi acara pernikahan akan dimulai

Terlihat krystal berjalan dengan anggunnya kearah jongin yang sedang berdiri diatas altar menunggunya, terlihat sekali kegugupan diwajahnya dan krstal mencoba menarik nafas agar tidak terlalu gugup.. setelah sampai jongin menyambut tangan krystal membantunya untuk naik

"gomawo" ucap krystal setelah berada disamping jongin, jongin pun membalas tersenyum

.

.

"sodara Wu jongin bersediakah anda menikah dengan sodari jung krystal dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit dan kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian"tanya pastur pada jongin

"ne saya bersedia" ucap jongin tegas

"sodari jung krystal bersediakah anda menikah dengan sodara Wu jongin dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit dan kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian"ulang pastur kembali pada krystal

"ne saya bersedia" ucap krystal

"denagn ini kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri pengantin pria dipersilahkan mencium pengantin wanita" ucap sang partur

"jongin pun berbalik menghadap krystal dan menatap mata indah krystal lembut, dan memperpendek jarak antara mereka

CHU

Bibir jongin pun akhirnya menempel pada bibir krystal awalnya hanya kecupan yang jongin berikan tak lama jongin pun melumat bibir krystal lembut dan menggigit bibir krystal agar membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut

hangat krystal

riuh tepuk tangan pun akhirnya menyapa pendengaran jongin dan krystal, setelah itu jongin pun melepaskan pagutannya dengan krystal dan tersenyum pada krystal, jongin dan krystal pun berbalik kearah para tamu undangan tersenyum mata tajam jongin melihat seorang yeogja mengenakan baju putih dengan rambut hitam yang digerainya membuat ia terlihat cantik bak seorang bidadari

"kyungi" gumam jongin yang melihat sosok itu adalah kyungsoo berdiri melihatnya dan tersenyum manis pada arah jongin

"chukkae jonginnie aku yakin krystal akan bisa menjadi cinta sejatimu" ucap kyungsoo

Bayangan kyungsoo pun tiba-tiba menghilang dan jongin tersenyum saat melihat bayangan kyungsoo pergi

"terima kasih telah menjadi cinta sejatiku, dan terima kasih telah mengembalikan hati dan cintaku kembali, aku akan mencintai krystal seperti dulu aku mencintaimu" ucap jongin dalam hati dan menolehkan kepalanya pada krystal dan tersenyum saat krystal berbalik menatapnya juga.

END


End file.
